TMNT X Reader
by DarkBlossome-9391
Summary: A collection of one shots featuring you the reader! Requests for scenarios and Characters are accepted read author's note in Ch 1 for more details. Please enjoy! :3
1. Movie Night Leo 2012

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. **

**Author's Note: So I just wanna get this note out of the way and say "This is my first **

**Reader insert, so please try to be a little nice." Also I believe that I'm open to taking **

**request but I can't make promises that I'll be able to write for every request. Now **

**unless I write it up here or even in the title of the chapter I'm not writing with any **

**specific generation in mind. Personally I love pretty much all of the cartoons and **

**movies, so yeah. Anyway I hope you enjoy my TMNT x Reader stories, btw these **

**will probably be one shots if not I'll be sure to put up here in a note. ^-^**

Leo x Reader (2012)

"Finally! The start of the weekend… too bad I'll be spending it alone." You sigh walking into the three bedroom apartment you share with you parent(s). "I wonder if… maybe April and the guys are free?" You say pulling out your T-phone. "Geeze forty six unread texts from Mikey… Wonder whats up." You say scrolling through the messages. Walking into the kitchen to grab a glass of water you set the phone on the counter. A chipper tone resounded breaking the silence as you filled a small glass, lifting the rim to your lips and gulping the cool clear liquid you give a contented sigh. Setting the glass down on the granite counter you scoop up the phone and read the new text. "So bored, wanna grab some pizza?" You read aloud. "Would love too. I was thinking more of inviting you guys and April over." You type walking to take a seat on the couch. Stretching out onto the couch you yawn dialing April's number into the house phone. It rang a few times before April answered, "Hey (Y/N)." "Hey April, I was just wondering if you were free tonight?" You ask direct to the point. "Well I was supposed to hang with the guys tonight," She started. "Oh, well I kinda sent them a text through Mikey. I wanted to invite you all over and maybe watch a movie or something?" You say tracing a line on the arm rest of your couch. "Sounds fun. I'll ask Casey and see if he's up to it," April replied. "Great. Text me when you get an answer." You say before hanging up. "Won't your parents freak if four mutant turtles show up?" You read the next text. "There out of town for a couple of weeks. I'll pick up a few pizzas if you guys want," You type and hit send as quickly as you could. You tap your finger tips on the end table trying to fill the ever growing silence in your near empty home.

Trying to keep from clawing at your furniture you turn your (E/C) orbs to the shelf of movies near the entertainment center. Eyes scanning through the many titles they befall a movie it has been near forever since you have watched it. Switching positions on the couch so that your legs were up and your head was hanging off the sofa you reach out pointing to the T.V pretending to shoot it. "Pew. Pew pew pew." You repeat until the tone from your phone sounds off. Trying to move to grab it you fall from the couch, crawling to your feet and reaching for the phone your sure your neighbors are annoyed of your noise. "We'll be there around six. :3," You read and jump from excitement. Your friendship with the turtles is really the result of running into April in the wrong place at the wrong time. She was fighting the foot and by an unexpected twist was pulled into a building by you and from sight of the enemy ninjas. Grabbing your keys and cash you head out of the door to go grab a few pizzas. The winter wind wipping your (H/L) (H/C) hair, you hug yourself to try to keep warm as you walk through the streets. Mind wandering as your favorite song blares from the one earbud you use, lip syncing the lyrics. "Wha-!" April yelled as you pulled her into the dark building. "I don't know who you are but if your with the foot I'll…" She started weilding her fan. "Whoa whoa calm down. Who are you and why were those guys chasing you?" You ask holding your hands up. "That doesn't matter. Look I need to go," She said heading for the door. "Wait! You can't go back out there, it's dangerous!" You say grabbing her wrist following her back into the street. "Which is why you should go back inside," April stated pulling her wrist from yours. "As if…" You start but was cut off by the odd sound the ninjas made running towards you. "Run!" April said pulling her fan out and blocking a blade. "Look out!" You yelled and grabbed the wrist of one who tried to slice at the red head. Kicking them back you take the blade from them and help destroy the robot ninjas. "Whoa who's the new girl?" A orange banded turtle asked walking towards you two. "What the hell?" You ask raising the blade.

"Watch it sweetheart don't want you hurting yourself now," A red banded turtle said reaching for the sword. Taking him by surprise you throw him over head making him land on his back. "Hurt who now?" You ask quirking a brow. "Aw son new girl might have some skills!" The orange banded turtle laughed. "Where did you learn to fight like that?" A purple banded turtle asked stepping from the shadows. "I grew up in a neighborhood of boys, wrestling and boxing was my life growing up." You smile. "Well thanks for your help back there," April said rubbing the back of her neck. "No prob. I never did catch your name though," You shrug and extend your hand. "April. April O'neil and these are my friends Michelangelo, Raphael, and Donatello." She said motioning to each one. "Where is Leo and Casey?" She asked turning toward the others. "Here. And who is that?" A teen wearing a hockey mask asked approaching you. "My name is (Y/N)." You say turning toward him and the blue banded turtle behind him. "Jones. Casey Jones, and this is Leonardo." He smiled a devious smile and motioned toward the fourth turtle. "Charmed." You roll your eyes. Shaking your head from the memory you continue toward the pizza place and head inside. The heat from the oven is greatly welcomed compared to the cold of the outside, you take a minuet to look over the menu before deciding on two pepperonis, one supreme, and a meatlovers with anchovies. Ordering and paying you checked your phone once the text tone went off. "Casey said sure. Be there in about twenty minuets." You silently read the text as you paid the cashier. Heading to a small booth to wait you and the juke box began to play fooled around and fell in love by Elvin Bishop, closing your eyes and listening to the lyrics you couldn't help the smile curling on your lips. Sure you loved hanging around all they guys and even Casey too, there was only one who stood out the most to you. It's been a few months since you started crushing on Leo and it only grew with each time you hung out. You couldn't help but find him so adorable the way he trained, talked, fought, smiled, and his smell. And it helped that you liked a lot of the same things Space Heros, Super Robo Mecha Force Five, gaming, and sparring. And his adorable personality helps a lot he's just so caring and ambitious. The song had long since ended and you were called to the counter to pick up your order which pulled you from your thoughts. Returning to your apartment you set the pizzas on the counter and checked soda and chip stock before you heard a knock at the door.

"Hey April, Casey." You smiled stepping to the side to let them in. "What's shaking (Y/N)?" Casey flashed you his trademark smile before going to grab a soda. "So the others won't be here for another half hour," You say closing the door. "That's cool. Hanging out with two really cute girls by myself isn't so bad," Casey laughed popping the top to a soda and drinking from it. "Pft. Whatever," you roll your eyes plopping down on the couch next to April. "So where are your parents? It just dawned on me that the guys will be here and…" April started. Laughing softly you smile, "Out of town for a couple of weeks. It'll just be me here for awhile." "Man you're lucky getting to have the whole apartment to yourself, you must like go days without chores and stuff." Casey said sitting next to April. "Are you crazy? I'd never let the chores pile up… then I'd have to clean it up before my parents got back and ground me." You muttered the last bit leaning your jaw onto your palm. You sat and chatted with Casey and April for a little while until you heard a tapping on your window. "Hey guys," You smile opening the window and letting them in. "Sorry we're late training ran a little long," Donnie said climbing through the window. "Man am I so glad to see you!" Mikey exclaimed rushing toward the pizzas in the kitchen. "It's great to see you too," You grumble placing your hands on your hips. "Don't take it personal he'd choose those pizzas over everyone in this room in a heart beat." Raph nudged you playfully. "That's comforting. Great to know Mikey could easily be bought off with a couple of pizzas." You say sarcastically. "Thanks for inviting us over (Y/N)," Leo said closing the window. "Oh… it's no problem," You blush a little and brush a couple of (H/C) strands behind your ear. "So what are we watching?" Casey asked as you popped the dvd in. "A musical…" You say loking back to the nearly full couch. Mikey and Raph sat on the floor, Donnie in the arm chair, April, Casey and Leo scooted trying to make room for you. Squeezing between Leo and April while trying to keep a comfortable distance proved nearly impossible. After getting everyone situated and food you start the movie, the opening overture giving it away to April and Casey while the others were still wondering. "Isn't this that movie about a girl who sings for and opera house and the ghost falls in love with her?" Casey asked drinking from his new can of soda. "Sorta," You answer before shushing him.

A third of the way in Mikey fell asleep due to extreme boredom, Raph decided he just didn't care and Donnie complained about not getting to sit with April. But your's and April's eyes were still glued to the screen, song to song you mouthed every word. Finally reaching the point of no return you adjusted to sit a bit more comfortably leaning a bit on Leo. Mouthing the words as the song began your heart ached at the inevitable conclusion to the story, at this point Raph seemed to fall back into interest. Without realising it your hand fell upon Leo's knee making him jump slightly at the sudden contact. Tears welled in your eyes as Christine and the Phantom sang walking toward eachother, squeezing Leo's knee as the phantom sang his version of all I ask of you. You silently muttered, "No." Turning from the screen as a loud scream resounded from the speakers followed by more and more screaming, silent tears threatened to fall at your mosted hated scene. "I don't see why he even thought she'd love him, I mean look at that." Raph said pointing to the screen. "What's that supposed to mean?" Donnie asked turning to his brother. "Just look at em. It was obvious she'd choose the other guy, handsome, rich, childhood friend. This guy was a fool to think otherwise," Raph explained. "…I'd have chosen him." You say wiping the tears away. "What? Why?" Casey asked. "Look at everything he does for her… if it wasn't for him getting her into the spotlight the other guy would never have even noticed her. He taught her everything she knows, did everything in his power to give her song flight and just because he is deformed she chooses some one else. How cold would you have to be… and exposing his ture face to everyone on top of that she is one of the biggest bitches I have ever seen." You answer placing a handover your heart. "Geeze calm down it's just a movie," Raph rolled his eyes. Normally you would let his remarks roll off but somehow tonight you were vulnerable and stood quickly marching off to your room.

"Just a movie. Just a movie? Just a movie you pretty much live!" You muttered to yourself pacing your dark room. Suddenly three soft knocks filled the dark silence. "(Y/N), it's Leo. Can I come in?" He asked from the other end. Quickly wiping the silent tears the fell from your anger and hurt you rushed to the door. Waiting a moment to dry your eyes and steady your breathing before opening the door. Leo slipped in and closed the door behind him, "It's dark in here." You nodded though he couldn't really see, sitting on your bed you waited for him to state his business. "I uh… just wanted to see if you were ok. You seemed to get upset at Raph and that isn't much like you…" He started. "I'm fine. Just tired," You lied running your hand through your hair. "I don't buy it." He said walking towards you. "…How could he say such things when you guys aren't exactly what society paints as beauty?" You cave feeling his concerned gaze on you. "Uh… well I don't really know. Maybe he'd understand if he had a crush on a human…" Leo sputtered a little surprised. "I mean I know Donnie gets it… but I just wish he'd get how hard it is to like someone so much that appearance shouldn't matter." You sigh looking down. "Heh yeah I know…" Leo muttered. "You do?" You ask looking back up to him. "Well uh I mean Donnie talks about it a lot right?" He asked nervously. "Yeah… Donnie. I guess that you feel relationships are overrated huh?" You ask with a sad smile. "…What would make you say that?" He asked taken aback. "Well it's just you remind me of this character from an old cartoon and he just didn't care for girls cause his only focus was to become a high ranking Ninja," You shrug. "But that's not the only thing I care about." He said standing in front of you. "Oh yeah?" You ask standing up and looking into those gorgeous blue orbs. "I'll have to tell him eventually… otherwise he just might fall for another and I'll have never tried." You think to yourself rising to your tip toes. "What're you doing?" He asked with wide eyes. You pressed your hands to his plastron and continued to inch closer to his face. "(Y/N)?" He asked just before you pressed your lips against his. The feel made your heart leap and your stomach flutter, kissing back Leo wrapped his arms around your waist holding you tight against him. "Hey is everything…." A voice called from the doorway before slamming it shut and running down the hall shouting something about seeing everything making you smile against Leo's lips which gave him the perfect opening to force his tongue into your mouth. "The bridge is crossed… so I'll stand and watch it burn as long as you are beside me." You thought deepening the kiss.

**So that's it! Thanks for reading and please do leave a comment! Hope you enjoyed my first reader insert and let me know what you think! ^-^**


	2. Just OoTG Donnie 2012

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. **

Donnie x Reader (2012)

"Yame!" Splinter called ending the sparring session between you and Raph. "Not bad for a girl," He smirked. "Yeah?" You ask and knock him back with a surprising kick. "Neither are you," You smile devilishly extending your hand to help him up. "Aw son you got told!" Mikey laughed from where he sat earning a glare from his older brother. "Shut it Mikey." He grumbled. Kneeling beside the others you look over to see who'd spar next, Donnie and April. You gave soft blithe smile watching as Donnie went easy on the red head. A pang of jealousy struck you just the slightest, "He's never gone easy on me…" Sure he's never had to but the sentiment was nice right? Whelp you guess it just comes with the way you are, one heck of a tomboy. Dressing comfy casual, picking all natural over make up, usually keeping your (H/L) (H/C) out of you face in some way, and even the way you walked. For awhile it seemed just fine to be just another one of the guys it meant you got invited to spar more often, read / talk about comics, and you weren't treated differently just because you were a girl though often under estimated. "I just don't see how you do it…" April said stretching and rubbing her sore areas as you headed out of the dojo. "I grew up doing stuff like this er.. well sort of. Boxing and wrestling is quite a strain but atop that taking karate classes from a young age? You'll get used to it," You say playfully nudging her. "Yeah, right. So I guess the guys have patrol tonight, wanna hang and do some girl stuff?" She asked piping up. "Seriously?" You ask quirking a brow eyeing her up and down. "Yeah it'll be fun to hang with another girl for a change." She shrugged. "Maybe another time. I really have some things I need to take care of tonight, a lot of home work to catch up on." You shrug as you head out to the streets. "Oh alright then. Talk to you later!" April called as you went in different directions.

Barging into your room and snatching your note book from your (F/C) backpack, you slump onto your bed. "Stupid trig…" You mutter going over the equations again and again. After a couple of hours you let the book slide off your bed and sigh loudly. "I just can't focus!" You whisper shout knowing your parent(s) in the other room would be sleeping. Stomping from your room to go grab a glass of water you jump at the sound of your T-phone going off. "Hey Donnie," You whisper sitting on the living room floor. "Oh nothing… just struggling to finish some homework," You sigh running your hand through your (H/L) hair. "I guess I could use some help… but aren't you supposed to be on patrol?" You ask tracing a circle over your knee. "Already? Well I guess if you have nothing else to do I'd really appreciate it if you could help me," You shrug with a small amount of blush dusting your cheeks. After hanging up you retreated to your room to grab your books, a small desk lamp, a few extra pencils and your note book setting them all down on the coffee table. "Just what do I see in that little dork anyway?" You mutter drinking some more water. Not that there isn't anything to like but you were near opposites, where Donnie liked to calculate you jumped into action feeling out the details as you went along, where he was organized you were a slob though not exceedingly, he was shy and you had no boundaries yet still here you were crushing on a human sized talking turtle. And the nerd at that. It was about ten minuets of silence before a soft tapping resounded from your window, jumping to your feet you opened the window to be greeted by a gaped tooth smile. "Thanks for coming," You shrug and make room for him to come in. "Your parents aren't home?" He asked looking around. "Afraid so, but they're sleeping." You shrug closing the window. "Aren't you worried about waking them?" He asked a little nervous. "Don't worry they're knocked out. It'll take the apocalypse and then some to wake them," You snort and cover your mouth from embarrassment earning a soft chuckle from the purple banded turtle. "Oh shut up," You pout looking from him.

"So that's how you do it?" You ask looking over the page. "Yep, see you're starting to get it." He smiled grading over your work. "Thanks Donnie, you really saved my skin here." You say poking at one of the ground down pencils on the table. "What're friends for?" He asked setting the note book down with satisfaction. "Right friends…" You mutter. "Hm?" He asked turning toward your dimly lit face. "N-nothing, it's getting late. I should probably get to bed," You say picking up the trash and study materials. "Here let me help you," he said grabbing for some stuff to help put away. "No that's okay. You should head out before my parent(s) get up for their midnight pee," you lie finishing up. "But it's past midnight," he looked at the clock. "Exactly which means it'll be soon," you reason giving him a quick hug and heading to your room. Sleep hadn't come easy which really screwed you at school, you nearly slept all day. "Whoa you look like crap (Y/N)," Casey said as he and April approached you. "Oh thanks. I just… didn't get much sleep last night," You yawned. "All that homework you had to catch up on? If it's that hard you can study with me and Donnie. He is really good with that stuff," She smiled. "I know… after patrol he came and helped me out. I just wasn't feeling too well and so it kept me up," You lie covering your mouth for another yawn. "Are you going to be up for training?" April asked as you guys entered the lair. "Yeah yeah, I'll be fine." You wave her off setting your backpack down with hers. "Hey girls, Casey have hockey practice today?" Mikey asked reading a comic hanging upside down on the couch. "Yep. He might swing by after," April answered stretching out. "Today Donnie will spar with (Y/N)," Splinter instructed. "Great now we get to see Donnie get his but handed to him by a girl," Raph laughed and quickly shut his mouth under his father's stare. It didn't take long for you to begin loosing ground, Donnie never held back knowing full well just how much you could handle yourself but today was different you were drained. You decided to roll with his attacks letting them run off like water, preparing for the attack and moving with it as not to take too much damage but one wrong step was all it took. Crack! Donnie's Bo staff landed one hard smack right upside your head, kneeling and holding your hand over the quick forming welt you felt everyone's eyes on you. "(Y/N), I am so so sorry!" Donnie said reaching out to you. Taking a shaky deep breath you stood up with no help bowing to your opponent, and with Splinter's instruction went to get an ice pack from the freezer. "Are you okay?" Leo asked entering the kitchen and grabbing a cheese pop. "Yeah… I guess it's just one of those things that comes with being on of the guys," you smile softly and sigh. "Let me see," Leo said pulling your hand away from the welt and hissing. "Ouch," He said looking over the damage. "Heh… yeah, I'm certainly awake now." You joke with a quick eye roll.

"She just went easy on him, I know it!" Raph argued with Mikey as they exited the dojo. "How's your head?" April asked turning you to look at her. "I'm fine! It was one smack…" You grumbled pulling her hand from your jaw and turning away. "Well Donnie feels really bad about it," April barked. "He shouldn't. I'm just like one of the guys and can take care of myself, if I hadn't settled into the defensive I wouldn't have gotten hit." You argued. "You aren't just one of the guys. You're a girl…" April retorted but snapped her mouth shut. "That's why you don't want to hang out with me. You're just so content being one of the guys," She snapped sounding a little hurt. "That's not true I had a lot of homework to do yesterday! You think I don't wish I could be looked at the way you are?" You snap back. April's and Leo's eyes widen at your remark, Leo quickly grabs his frozen treat and flees the kitchen. "If that's so then… you know what the past is in the past. Come stay over my place tonight and we'll hang and do some girly things as well as keep up on homework," April told more than suggested. "…Alright, fine." You sigh as you pull out your phone to let your parent(s) know. After packing an over night bag you headed to April's place, you haven't been there since Kirby was mutated and cured. "Hey Mr. O'neil, nice to see you back to normal." You smile shaking his hand. "It's good to see you too (Y/N)," He returned your smile. "I can't believe you talked me into this…" You grumble as April worked on your nails. "I can't believe I actually managed to," She softly laughed. After finishing up all your homework you and April passed out in the living room with bags of chips and empt soda cans littered about. Waking up early which was not exactly your forte, April picked out some make up and hair accessories to girly you up for the day. After styling your hair, natural looking make up, she helped girl up your outfit. Your usual skinny jeans were fine but instead of the printed or band t-shirt you were given a plain dark v cut shirt and a white camisole. "Wow…" April marveled at her work. "Hey red whose this new cutie?" Casey asked greeting you at the school entrance. "Oh shut it Casey," You growl and push him. "(Y/N)? Whoa what happened? You look different," he smiled teasingly. "I gave her a make over," April answered smiling ear to ear. School trudged along so slowly with Casey and a few others tossing flirtatious phrases your way, but finally school was over and now it was time to head over to the turtles place. "Hope your ready to train today, wouldn't want you to break a nail." Casey teased and you gave him a good hard punch to the gut. "Trust me, it wouldn't matter if I did." You spat. "Hey guys," Mikey greeted from behind a new comic book. "Hey Mikey!" You call setting your bag down and plopping onto the couch. He slowly peeked from behind his book and did a double take. "Donnie! What did you do? You have beaten some strange face out of (Y/N)! It's horrible!" Mikey yelled wrapping his arms around your head and squeezing you. "Don't worry (Y/N) we'll fix this! You'll be all better soon," He fake sobbed with his lip quivering. "Mikey let go, you'll mess up my hair!" You shout and blush at the phrase that just escaped your lips.

"Since when did you care? You hear that guys girlie over here dosen't want to mess up her hair," Raph shouted over his shoulder. "Shut up." You shout pushing Mikey off. "Whoa…" Donnie stops and stares. "I gave her a make over! What do you guys think?" April asked pinching your cheek. "Attractive… I mean. She looks nice," Donnie stuttered fiddling with his latest project in his hands making you blush. "I guess it's better than that nasty welt Donnie left yesterday," Raph shrugged. "Maybe you'd like one for your own?" You ask stomping on his carapace. "He's just teasing you…" Leo wrapped his arm around your shoulders trying to lead you away from Raph. "Maybe you should sit this one out sweetheart, wouldn't want you to mess up your hair." Raph teased and you punched him square in the jaw. "I may look girly but I am not some delicate little flower," you snarl cracking your knuckles. "Damn son you got one punched!" Mikey erupted with laughter. After training everyone went their separate ways, April and Casey went to see a movie, Mikey went back to reading his comics, Raph stormed off to his room, and Leo re watched an episode of space heroes. Instead of heading back home as you usually did you walked over to Donnie's lab, finding him muttering as he worked. "Hey…" You say walking in. "Huh? Oh (Y/N) what's up?" He asked turning from his work table. "Oh nothing, I just wanted to make sure you weren't beating yourself up over what happened yesterday." You shrug walking over to him. He sighed and looked deep into your (E/C) eyes, "Look. I'm really sorry about that. I knew you were tired and I took advantage of that…" "Isn't that the rule of the game? Do what ever it takes to win? You got me fair and square ok? So don't go beating yourself up over it," You smiled pulling yourself up to sit on a clear spot of the desk. "Still… I didn't treat you fairly. I guess it's a little hard remembering to take it easy on a girl," He sighed with a half smile. "You take it easy on April…" You mutter. "You really think so? I guess it's a little easier since she's trained with us longer… and I just get side tracked when I look at you." He admitted. Your mouth fell agape and your eyes wide, "Wh-what did you say?" You stutter trying to calm your nerves. "Well I mean your such a pretty girl… I guess I just wanted to impress you. You're not like other girls, you're feisty and spirited so I just figured showing how much of a fighter I can be…" He started. "But I thought you like April…" You stated looking down into your palms. "I did… but the guys were right. She was the only girl I ever met and after meeting you I realized that I liked you more," He said with his chocolate brown eyes searching yours for a response. "I-it's okay if you don't feel…" He started but you cut him off with a kiss. "Of course I feel the same," You whisper kissing him again and melting in submission allowing him to take the lead. If there ever was a moment that you damned being just another one of the guys it was now and you never wanted to go back, not with Donnie at least.

Thanks for reading and please do leave a comment! Hope you enjoyed my reader insert and let me know what you think! ^-^


	3. More than a Footling Tigerclaw Fishface

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. **

**Thank you Quaser for your request!**

Tigerclaw x Reader x Fishface (2012)

It had only been three months since you'd been recruited into the foot, and you were already began to get paired with Fish face and Shredder's second in command Tigerclaw. Rising through the ranks was a joke for one of your skill, even at your age you surpassed near all of Shredder's expectations. Though you never felt loyalty to Shredder you knew better than to disobey, punishment was swift and harsh to any who hadn't followed his orders. In fact if anything you hated the man with every inch of your being, he killed off your's and the few other remaining Ninja clans taking few hostages and forcing them to become his foot soldiers to do his bidding. After Karai had been demoted Shredder has only worsened, ruling with an iron fist is an understatment and the concept of so many following him blindly left you both confused and disgusted. "(Y/N), looks like we're hunting turtles tonight." Fishface smiled from the doorway. Quickly suiting up and grabbing your bladed tonfa you followed close behind. It was no secret on whom you were, near everyone knew and was ordered to keep a close eye on you. Some how however Fishface wasn't so harsh as the others… and Tigerclaw would occasionally let you slip on minor offenses. "They're quite loud for ninjas," You say watching from the opposing rooftop. "Don't under estimate them," Fishface warned. "Believe me I have heard enough stories to know just what they can do… together. If I may suggest to my superiors a more strategic approach?" You asked with your head bowed. "Perhaps we should return to Shredder and see if he is willing to listen?" Fishface asked quirking a scaly brow. "If that is what you wish," you said keeping your (E/C) orbs to the ground. Returning to the foot's base you bow before your master. "Watashi no shin'nyu o yurushitekudasai Oyakata," you say on one knee. "You'd better have a good reason for returning empty handed and so soon," he spoked with distaste. "Hai. Master Shredder after listening and observing the turtles I had began to wonder if perhaps the best course of action in destroying them would be a strategic trap. If I could have Fishface and Tigerclaw to help we could separate the turtles, tiring them out one by one then take them out…" You explain only slightly glancing up from the ground. "So be it. Tigerclaw and Fishface will be at your disposal, do what ever you must to bring me those turtles." Shredder boomed pounding his fist on his throne. "Hai Oyakata," you nod standing and exiting the room to meet with Tigerclaw and Fishface.

"So the plan is simple, I'll get the turtles to follow me after I tire them out you pick them off." You inform them as you waited for sight of the turtles. "Are you sure you'll be able to tire them all out on your own?" Fishface asked toying with his knife. "Don't under estimate this cub. She is a hardened and well trained warrior, she will succedd." Tigerclaw growled at him and placed a strong paw on your shoulder making you blush beneath your mask. "Arigato Tigerclaw-sama…" You mutter trying to keep strength in your voice. "They're coming. You better hold your part," Fishface said before nudging you off. "So… rude." You mutter rushing towards the unsuspecting turtles. "A foot soldier! Come on guys let's get em!" One of the turtles called as they began chasing after you. "Why aren't they attacking us?" Another asked. "We got em running scared!" One exclaimed. "Guys… don't get cocky. I don't like this," One called out keeping close to the others. "Pft they know." Fishface called and dropped in front of them "Fishface!" Youcall turning around watching them engage in eachother. "Master will have my head for this…" You muttered before kicking Fishface in the head. "You moron!" You shout blocking a katana from coming down on him. "You're going to explain to Oyakata just what happened if we fail…" You curse blocking another blade. "Damn you!" You shout kicking an orange banded turtle back trying to give Fishface some breathing room. "Cub!" Tigerclaw called out knocking another turtle back. "That's it Fishface you're on your own for botching the mission," Tigerclaw growled wrapping an arm around your waist and picking you up. "Tigerclaw-sama?" You ask just as he threw down a smoke pellet and fled with you. "Doushite…? Why did you help me? And leave Fishface behind?" You ask after he put you down. For a moment he didn't answer but checked to see if you were injured. "Master Shredder would have my head if we had lost one of our best because that idiot was impatient. Such impudence…" He answered with a growl. "Right. I understand…" You sigh and take a deep breath. "Should we report back to master?" You asked looking up to meet his eyes. "Damn…" He whispered. "T-Tigerclaw?" You ask as he presses you against the wall. Your eyes widen as he stares intently at you, studying you as the predator he is would size up their prey.

"How? How is it that you make my sense go crazy? You make it hard for the warrior within to over come the beast," He murmered as his claws began to dig into your shoulders. The pain made you flinch and gasp but you tried to force the feeling away, slowly Tigerclaw descended upon your lips. His whiskers tickled your skin, melting deep into the embrace of the predator you moan as his claws dig deeper. Filling your mouth with his rough tongue, retracting his claws to caress your hips and sides leaving small tears and cuts. Up until now you questioned why you never betrayed Shredder since the only thing left to lose was your life, but now you had your answer Tigerclaw. He'd some how made his way into your icy blocked of heart and it seems so have you to his. Claiming you with a harsh bite into your collar make you fight not to scream, his large powerful jaws forcing his enormous canines into your throat and his claws dug into your sides as he hungrily growled into your flesh. Resting your forehead onto his shoulder your breathing slowed as he lifted you into his arms carrying you back to the foot clan. Turns out he'd come up with some lie that since Fishface botched the job you'd been injured by the turtles and was hence charged to Tigerclaw's care. It had taken a couple of weeks for you to recover and a lot had happened in that time. Karai had learned the truth about Splinter and was imprisoned. "I feel so bad for you…" You spoke from the other side of the bars. She stayed silent holding her knees to her chest. "I'm sorry Karai… I am. It's hard I know… being forced to work for the man who destroyed your family and home." You continue sliding the tray of food you were ordered to deliver into the cell. "How? You knew this whole time that Shredder killed your family… destroyed everything you knew and loved yet you stayed beneath his control. Have you no want for revenge? How could you bare to call that monster Oyakata?!" She asked failing to fight back her tears. "It's… hard. There were many times I wanted to flee… betray him at any cost. Trust me it sickens me to call him Master or Oyakata… But where would I go what would I do? …And it'd be hard to say goodbye… to someone." You say holding your hand over the love bite. Karai turned away silently sobbing into her arm, suddenly you felt a cold hand rest on your shoulder making you jump. Leading you out of the dungeon and through a few empty halls, Fishface pushed you into a dark room.

"What is going on…" You tried to ask before being embraced by a cold and scaly body. "F-fishface?" You ask feeling your heart race. "I heard about what had happened… if only I hadn't strayed from the plan… when I heard you were seriously injured I cursed myself. So weak to need two weeks to recover… bedridden for two weeks." He softly spoke tightening his grip on you. "I could never forgive myself if anything more were to happen to you…" He added before planting a long wet kiss onto your lips. "This whole time… I never knew that he felt this way about me… but Tigerclaw… What will I do?" You think to yourself kissing back. "Right now the foot has much bigger problems… at least for awhile worrying over whom truly holds my heart can take the back shelf of my mind. And I'll just feel…" You conclude enjoying the cold, scaly, and very fishy kiss.

Thanks for reading and please do leave a comment! Hope you enjoyed my reader insert and let me know what you think! ^-^


	4. Chicken Mikey 2012

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. **

**Author's note: I just want to say I really had a lot of fun with that last chapter. It really got me thinking of different characters from new angles which was a cool expirence. Also I got a request for another Donnie chapter, I promise I'll write another one but first I'd like to get one out of at least the turtles before I go back and write twice for the same character. After which I promise I'll post a new Donnie chapter. **

Mikey x Reader (2012)

"Hack! You're a hack!" Mikey nearly screamed as you once again threw his character off screen. "None can beat the almighty pink puff ball!" You shouted winning another round for the umpteenth time. "Noooo!" He yelled falling to his knees and holding his fists in the air dramatically. "Hahahaha! Mikey chill it's just a game," You smile placing your hand on his shoulder. "B-but I keep losing…" He whined all teary eyed. "Just keep practicing and you just might be able to last longer," you teased sticking your tongue out at him. "But I barely started playing… I bet I could beat you at skateboarding." He said folding his arms. "Of course you can." You rolled your eyes. "Is that a challenge I smell?" He asked. "Perhaps. Though I'd say it's your own breath, god I don't even want to know what you ate." You say waving your hand in front of your face. "Oh that it was a…" He started but you covered your ears. "I don't care!" You shouted putting in your earbuds. "Ah finally…" You smile blasting the music and grab your (board, roller skates), heading out to go skate. You're sure Mikey called for you to wait up grabbing his own board and rushing to catch up. Meeting the turtles and becoming friends had to be one of the best things in your life. It all started when your friend got you a part time job at the pizza shop a few blocks from your apartment, being a delivery girl wouldn't have been so bad until while making a delivery you ran into four talking turtles and two teens fighting a bunch of foot soldiers. After that trying to pretend they weren't real was impossible, and out of all of them you had to love hanging out with the sloppy, random, skate junkie who was the youngest and seemed to suffer from ADHD. He is always so energetic and happy that being around him just brightens the world around your. Mikey laughed while he kick flipped and grinded over a curb, both of you in your own worlds seperated by the types of music blaring into your heads but some how connected in a contest.

Jumping up and grinding a bench you smiled watching Mikey show you up on his board. "I don't have to win at everything, but a little friendly competition never hurt anyone." You smile to yourself. Doing a few tricks as you headed over to the playground, you spun around to find Mikey dancing making you laugh. "What's so funny?" He asked. "You're a dork," you stick your tongue out tapping his shoulder. "Bet you can't catch me," you tease and take off. Your (E/C) eyes scanning for a suitable route to lose him. Speeding downhill your (H/L) (H/C) wipped about, you lift your chin and close your eyes for brief moment feeling as though you were flying. Suddenly you tackled to the ground rolling a few times before landing on something hard yet smooth. "Ow…" You mutter rubbing you head and try sitting up realizing your being held down. Looking up your (E/C) orbs meet bright blue eyes staring down with worry etched all over them. "Mikey? What happened?" You asked pulling an earbud loose. "You nearly got hit by a car. Weren't you paying attention? I guess you couldn't hear with your buds in but.." Mikey said finally letting you go. "Thanks…" You smile standing up and extending your hand for him to take it. "Geeze you really had me worried (Y/N), don't ever do that again." He instructed pointing a large green finger at you. "Okay okay, I promise I won't nearly get hit by a car again." You say raising your hands up. "Guess I owe you now… how about I bring you a pizza tomorrow?" You ask looking into those beautiful baby blues. "Heck yeah! Hanging out with a pretty girl and a free pizza? It'll be the best day ever!" He shouted and hugged you before scampering back home. Standing there still stunned by the events that just took place you raised a finger to say something but put it back down and snapped your mouth shut. "I guess a regular pepperoni should be fine…" You shrug (grabbing your board and) heading home.

"Thanks… see you next week," You smile and wave to your boss Tony. "I still can't wrap my mind about what Mikey said yesterday," You think skating towards the lair pizza in hand. The sentence had swirled around and repeated over and over since last night, no matter how loud you blared your music his words were much more loud. "It's totally normal to find a close friend attractive without being romantically involved, right?" You ask yourself turning down the alley. "I'll bet it's just because I offered him pizza," you conclude and roll your eyes. But you shivered at the thought of being pressed against his plastron last night and it made you blush. "Hey guys!" You call entering the lair to find them all training. Deciding to wait on the couch you lounge about with your earbuds blasting some new tunes, closing your eyes and sighing contently. "I can still remember the first time we'd hung out, Mikey is such a social butterfly. He hasn't really changed since then, I mean he pretty much welcomes everyone in with open arms." You smile thinking to yourself. You used to just hand on the roof of your apartment but now that summer break has started you don't have to worry about school and work so you're able to come down to the lair for extensive visits. "Wow this place is so cool," you smile as you entered the lair for the first time. "Yeah girl this is where we train and do all our… uh stuff?" Mikey smiles weakly making you giggle. "Awesome. Oh who is this?" You asked after being approached by a tall rat. "This is… Master Splinter," Mikey said bowing his head. "Nice to meet you," you smile. "My son you are late," He said peering down at the young turtle. "Son?" You asked unintentionally. "Yeah Master Splinter raised us and taught us all of our ninja skills pretty cool huh?" Mikey asked smiling back at you. "Michelangelo, I said you are late. I'd ask where have you been but I see you were hanging out with your new friend yes?" Splinter continued both of you snapping into attention. "Yes, forgive me Master Splinter…" He apologized with a bow. The rat looked down to you and smiled, "My son I'll let it slide this time but remember to be more punctual in the future. And it is nice to meet you too." Slowly opening your eyes you jumped at seeing those baby blues so close making you jump and knock heads with Mikey. "Ow!" You shout and hold your forehead. "Mikey.." you sigh pulling an earbud out and looking up to the shocked turtle. "S-sorry… I uh… it's just you looked so peacful and cute that I wanted a picture and…." He sputtered looking around the room but not meeting your gaze.

"That doesn't sound creepy," Raph said sarcastically while rolling his eyes. Blush covered both of your faces as you stood there staring at eachother. "U-um there is a pizza for you on the counter…" You say brushing a bit of your hair behind your ear. After while you both relaxed back into the jokey hyper active duo you normally are and sat watching T.V and playing punchies. "Ow…" You cried and your lip quivered as you held your arm. "Mikey… that one hurt." You said as if holding back tears. "(Y/N)! I'm sorry I didn't mean…" He said inching closer but stopped after you knocked him hard on his arm. "You fall for it everytime!" You laughed and grabbed another pizza slice. "One of these days I won't…" He grumbled. "Sure. Hey wanna play chicken?" You ask with a devious smirk. "You guys play chicken? You'd both lose in a second!" Raph laughed. "What exactly are you talking about? You aren't playing chicken in the shellraiser," Donnie said passing by. "What? No! They should play the kissing version." Raph smirked. "What?" You asked looking over at him. "Why are you a chicken?" Leo asked leaning on the couch and quirking a brow. "Bwak! Bwak b-bwak b-bw-bwak!" Mikey taunted. "I'll show you chicken…" You grumble and with out a second thought grab Mikey and pull him into a kiss. Finally letting go you realize what you just did and turn red. Everyone sat there speechless for a few minuets before Donnie whistled back to his lab and Leo and Raph went to go do something else leaving the two of you alone. Still staring at eachother flabbergasted by your actions. Without warning Mikey leaned back in and kissed you again this time longer, your silent connection admitting how you both feel.

Thanks for reading and please do leave a comment! Hope you enjoyed my reader insert and let me know what you think! ^-^


	5. Master Shredder 2012

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. **

**Author's note: This was a bit of an odd request, but I just can't refuse a challenge. It's rather short and not fluffy or sweet at all. **

Shredder x Reader (motherly) x Karai (2012)

Standing in the dark room with Rahzar and Fishface beside the throne of the feared Shredder with your hands held against your thighs and your head slightly bowed. Karai had been escorted in by Shredder's new second in command Tigerclaw. He pushed her into a kneeling position, she kept her head hung. "Karai you disobeyed my orders again. How disappointing for you to fall apart and reject my commands." He stated coldly while standing. "But father…" She started and stood. "You will learn your place!" He yelled raising his hand. "No Master…!" You shouted running between them. With your head turned from the force of Shredder's strike you trembled. "You dare interfere?" Shredder asked coldly. "…But master she is but a child," you try to reason. "She needs to learn discipline, or would you preffer to take my daughters place? You'd make a great example of what happens to those who question or cross me." He continued and grabbed you by the throat holding you up on your tip toes. "….Master…. Shredder…." You gasp clutching at his wrist. "Take Karai to her room and keep her there," Shredder said releasing you. Your (E/C) eyes wide as you gasped clutching your throat, trembling from fear of your master. "…Thank you Master… for being so merciful…" You bowed. "I can not stay angry at you for it is not your fault, it is just your motherly instincts forcing you to defend her. Even if she denies it at every turn and may not want it from you she needs a mother's love. And even I must succumb to the cravings and joys of the flesh." He said removing his kabuto, lifting your chin up and roughly taking your mouth with his. Tears streamed down your face as you Master roughly began to show his dominance over you. "Leave us," He commanded. The otehrs flooded out of the room leaving you to the care of your master and beloved Shredder, however cold he may be.

Thanks for reading and please do leave a comment! Hope you enjoyed my reader insert and let me know what you think! ^-^


	6. Temper temper Raph 2012

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Raph x Reader (2012)

"Why won't you just back off?" You yell stopping midway through the alley. "I'm just trying to help," You turn your (E/C) orbs on the hot head you were arguing with. "Well maybe I'd be better off if you just but out!" He barked at you releasing his injured arm. You bite your lip and clench your fist. "Maybe I will." You snap. "Good!" He yells. Turning on your heel without another word you storm off leaving the four brothers in the dark alley. "Stupid… not like I care…" you grumble heading home and kicking about some trash. Getting home you stomp to your room and plop onto your bed, your shoulders began to tremble as you fight back your tears. "Why do I even care about that jerk?" You ask biting onto your pillow. Sure if you hadn't been there he'd have been able to focus on himself but you did help out. "If it wasn't for me that stupid Krang would have got him… stupid Raph… you're such an ingrate!" You shout into your pillow. After an hour of moping around in your room you decide to go wash your face and grab something to eat. Grabbing a left over slice of pizza and popping it into microwave you punch the time you want. Grabbing a soda you lean over the counter and sigh. "Am I really just a burden? Getting in the way all of the time? How can we even call each other friends?" You ask tapping your fingers on the counter. "We argue nearly all the time, it always ends with me having to bend and apologize… well not this time. I'm strong and I shouldn't be sorry for trying to help… if he doesn't want it then it's his loss," You sigh running your hand through your hair. After eating you slump back into bed holding your knees to your chest you stare at the clock.

"(Y/N)," Raph smiled as you entered the lair. "Hey guys," you smile holding a couple of pizza boxes. "So where have you been these past couple of days?" Donnie asked grabbing a slice of pizza. "Oh you know out. I do have a life you know," you smile sitting down at the table. "Oh right and oh so many friends," Raph teased grabbing a couple of slices. "So how's training going?" You ask turning to Leo. "Oh… fine." Leo said nervously as the others began to feel the tension rising in the room. "Cool cool. But you will keep making time for us to right?" Mikey asked stuffing a hot slice into his mouth. "Aw of course Mikey. I always have time for my friends… or most of the time," you smile poking at one of the boxes. "And ignoring them is part of the deal?" Raph asked grabbing your shoulder. "So anyway, I'd been talking with my parent(s), they were talking with a couple of my relatives… they wanna go on an extensive trip." You start looking down. "Cool," Mikey smiled stuffing his face with more food. "…Yeah. Except the fact that they want me to go live with them out of state. They don't feel like they can leave me here so they want me to move with them for awhile," You finish with a shrug. "What?" They yell in unison. "Yeah… So I'll be leaving in a few weeks." You smile and brush a few (H/C) strands from your face. "You can't go!" Mikey yells grabbing your other shoulder. "And why not? It'd be nice to get away from a city crawling with aliens and evil ninjas," you sigh. "So you want to go?" Donnie asked. "Well… kinda. But it dosen't matter I get in the way around here anyway." You shrug lowering your gaze. Suddenly the guys all stared at Raph who finally let go of your shoulder. "It's probably for the best, but hey I still have a couple of weeks to hang out with you guys." You try a smile. Suddenly a slam resounded from the bedrooms, and you looked up. "Did Raph storm off?" You ask looking around. "Yeah." Leo answered turning back to you. "Good not sure how much longer I could have held up. Sorry for lying to you guys… I just, it's petty I know but words hurt and some one has to teach that jerk." You say narrowing your eyes at the counter.

"Wait so your not really moving?" Leo asked eyeing you. "Uncool bro," Mikey says shaking his head. "Look I was really hurt by what he said. I'm not going to bend and apologize this time." You say standing your ground. "I understand Raph can say some pretty hurtful things… he's an idiot sometimes and doesn't always think. But he really does feel bad." Leo said placing a hand on your shoulder. Sighing you nod slowly, "You're right. That was mean… not only did I ignore him but made him feel like I'm moving because of what he said. I'll go apologize." Standing slowly you squeeze your index, middle and ring fingers in your other hand. Taking a deep breath you creep into Raph's room to find him laying on his bed with his hands over his face. Knocking on the already open door he turns to your silhouetted frame from the light pouring in from outside. "Can we talk?" You ask returning you hand to the other and squeezing it. "Now you wanna talk?" He asked with a harsh tone. Nodding you slowly turn, "Okay… I get that. If you ever wanna talk you know where to find me." You slowly close the door and leave the lair fighting back your tears. "I guess two wrongs really don't make a right," You sadly smirk leaning against your bedroom door. "I guess that's why we butt heads so much… we're two of kind. Temperamental, brash, impulsive, and both of us can really put out foot in our mouths. Sure he can be a jerk but when it really counts he can be caring, sure he can be mean but in a playful way, yeah he says things that hurt but who doesn't? He's right I got in the way… I was so worried about him I didn't think, now look what I'd gone and done simply because he cared. He got injured because of you and you repay him by being a bitch, how could you ever call yourself his friend?" You ask leaning over your vanity and look in the mirror. "And the worst part of it all is you want to help, be noticed, and got so hurt because you've been crushing on him for forever now. And you're such a coward that you can't tell him how you feel, so who's at fault now?" You ask balling your fists.

Suddenly you realize there had been a shadow standing behind you clearly visible in the mirror. Quickly turning around, raising your hand which was caught your wide (E/C) eyes falling into a sea of emerald. Your breathing quickened as your face heated up, struggling to take a deep breath you closed your eyes. "I'm sorry," you whisper as Raph descended upon your lips. "Me too," He responds quietly before taking your lips again and begins exploring your body. Wrapping your arms around his neck and tangling your fingers in his mask, you gasp as he lifts you to sit on your vanity. Months of pent up feelings pouring out as you both hungrily claw at each other, tongues fighting for dominance. Running his fingers through your (H/L) (H/C) and giving a handful a tug as his mouth worked at your neck making you moan his name. "But I better not catch you lying to me again," He said in a partially threatening tone before kissing you again.

Thanks for reading and please do leave a comment! Hope you enjoyed my reader insert and let me know what you think! ^-^


	7. TLTF? Nope! Donnie 2012

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Donnie x Reader (2012)

"And to think today started out so well," you say sarcastically rolling your eyes. Another mission down the damn drain because of the foot princess, "What is it with you and constantly trying to capture people? How many times do you have to have your ass kicked to realize that it aint going to happen?" You ask staring Karai down. "The difference is that this time I won't be waiting for them to see it. While they're occupied with the Krang and my footbots there won't be any one to save you." She answered weilding a naginata."Don't get cocky Karai I'm not your ordinary damsel in distress," you say drawing your tanto. Charging you side stepped using her own momentum to your advantage, grabbing her wrist and twisting it you used her own arm to block her other. But a swift kick put enough distance between you for her to stab at you with her weapon, dodging by the skin of your nose you high tail it down the hall. "I don't even want to know if this day can or will get any worse…" You sigh trying to loose the crazy kunoichi. "I don't get it… even though I'm friends with the turtles and April wouldn't her focus be on someone else?" You ask yourself making your way to higher ground. It has been nearly a year since you've met the turtles, with a slight bitterness and jealousy growing of April. You hadn't expressed it to anyone that you had a crush on the guy who obsesses over her, Donnie. It made you extremely angry to see how she'd act around him in a sort back and forthing between him and Casey. But now isn't the time to dwell on such petty thoughts, right now you had to help rescue April and escape the princess of the foot. "There isn't anywhere to run," Karai smirked cutting you off. "Great could this get anymore cliché?" You ask looking around the catwalk. Again locked in battle with the vengeful girl you cursed your luck. "(Y/N)!" You heard Donnie's voice call. Your (E/C) orbs travelled to the source of the sound only for a moment before you were knocked back by Karai. "Oh good at least one can watch. And the one it'd effect the most at that!" Karai exclaimed with delight as she kicked you back. Sliding on your back you held up your tanto to block the balde from coming down on you. "What're you talking about, he's in love with April…" You say struggling to force the weapon back. "You really are blind!" Karai laughed before you managed to throw her off. "Donnie! April!" You heard there voices as April was caught by a group of Krang, Donnie was cornered and unable to help.

With a deep breath you cursed your own heart as you balanced on the railing of the catwalk throwing many shuriken and even your tanto saving April. "Fool you threw away your own weapon to help her?" Karai asked hitting you with the staff end of the naginata. Twisting back to see her amused and satisfied face watching you fall backward, your eyes widened in surprise. "I may have been jealous… but I could never be so petty as to let something happen to her…." You thought to yourself as you closed your eyes accepting the consequences of your actions. "(Y/N)!" You heard your name being called but you didn't want to open your eyes, suddenly you made impact not feeling exactly how you thought you would. Opening your mouth you quickly regretted it as it began to fill with a thick liquid, trying to swim up you felt yourself being tugged down. "Great couldn't be over quickly… I just had to drown…" you thought to yourself trying to force yourself up. "Who am I kidding? Struggling will only make it worse…" You conclude letting your mind fade black. "I love this movie," you shouted arguing with Mikey. "But it's just a lame fairy tale!" He shouted fighting you for the remote. "I don't care… I'm watching it!" You struggled to keep the remote from his grasp. "I didn't know you were into princess stories," Raph teased quirking a brow making you blush. "Fiona is not just another one of THOSE princesses. Sure she gets rescued but only because she chose to wait for her "true love". So what ever," You sigh tossing the remote on the couch in defeat. "You say it like they don't get together," Raph stated stuffing his face with popcorn. "Well… they do, but it's not the average someone who is ugly gets turned beautiful. Instead she becomes an ogre to be with him," you shrug tracing a circle on your knee. "And you like that sort of thing?" He asked eyeing you. "Why does loves true form have to be some beautiful human?" You ask with your (E/C) orbs meeting his green gaze. He simply shrugged and you sighed running a hand through your (H/C) hair. "As long as she is happy being with the guy she loves it shouldn't matter what they look like… or are." You smile to yourself before glancing over at Donnie's lab. "Even if the monster chooses a different Princess to love." You think to yourself turning to an episode of Mech Force Five.

Opening your eyes and with a new found strength you swim to the top climbing out of the mutagen. Coughing up the disgusting liquid hunched over the rim of the vat, heaving trying to breath while your body forces out the goop. "You knocked me… in a vat of mutagen?" You ask angrily making your way back to high ground. "(Y/N)…" Donnie muttered looking to the spilled mutagen. Slowly picking off a few footbots you find Karai fighting with Leo trying to get at April. "Karai!" You shout pouncing on her. The both of you tumble before seperating in fighting stances. Her eyes widened at the sight of you but after shaking her head she charged at you, grabbing the naginata and using it to haul her over head you kicked her back. Growling you hold the naginata straight, raising your knee under it snapping it in half and tossing it away. Deciding she'd get away while she was ahead she tossed a smoke pellet and fled, leaving you with the stares of April and Leo. "(Y/N)?" April asked eyeing you up and down. "Is it bad?" You ask hesitating before looking down to your green three fingered hand. "Um… no. Just surprising," Leo reassured. "Am I… a?" You start before Mikey runs up and shouts. "Another turtle!" He yells pointing directly at you. "A turtle?" You ask feeling light headed your surroundings slowly spinning and quickly picking up speed. "(Y/N)?" Raph asks squinting at the sound of your voice. Suddenly you feel numb and everything goes black. "Is she going to be ok?" You hear Leo's voice ask. "She should be fine… she just fainted," Donnie answered. "Yeah but what about her…" Raph started as your eyes fluttered open. "Guys… what happened? I had the weirdest dream…." You mutter trying to sit up. "Easy." Donnie said stopping you. The feel of him leaning over you with his hands on your shoulders made you blush, the sight of his face hovering just above yours with the tails of his mask dangling over his shoulder was breath taking, slowly you melted loosing yourself in those chocolate pools. "Are you alright?" He asked but his words were muffled by your own heart beat. The others tried to reach you but only Donnie's voice was the only one to make it. Reaching up you stop yourself and move to brush your (H/L) from your face, blinking frequently trying to focus. "Y-yeah. I'm fine," you finally manage sitting up and moving to stand. Donnie offered his help but you silently shook your head taking a few deep breaths you followed the brothers back to the lair.

After explaining to Master Splinter just what happened you were invited to stay with them. Exiting the dojo you gave a small smile to Mikey and Raph who sat on the couch. Leo stayed behind to talk with Splinter, Donnie had slumped into his lab and hasn't left since you'd gotten there. Worrying of him forgetting to eat you grabbed a plate and headed for his lab. "Donnie?" You ask peeking your head in to find him with his head in his hands, papers and writing utensils were strewn about as if in a fit of anger had been swept off the desk where his elbows were planted. "A-are you okay?" You ask setting the plate down and resting a hand on his shoulder. He jumped at your touch but quickly relaxed, it took a while before he lifted his head to meet your eyes, guilt and sadness filled them til they were over flowing. "What is the…" You start but Donnie pulled you down and wrapped his arms around you. "I am so sorry. I swear that I won't rest until I can formulate another batch of retro mutagen…." He said tightening his grip on you. "…Why?" You asked trying to glance over at his face. "What?" He asked loosening his grip to look at you. "You're assuming that I want you to fix me. Why? …. Maybe I don't want to go back," You say shrugging your shoulders. "B-but… why not?" He asked looking down into your (E/C) orbs. "Maybe I'll love being a turtle…" You whisper losing yourself in those chocolate orbs. Slowly you wrap your arms around his neck feeling him once again tense up, his eyes widen with fear as you close the distance between your lips. Normally you'd reprimand yourself but you just couldn't hold it back any longer… the thought of you not expressing your true feelings was scary. You held yourself there for a little while and pulled away when it finally registered that he wasn't kissing back. "Sorry." You mutter before being tackled to the ground. Donnie's lips hungrily dominating yours making you squeak from surprise. Rather than question it you simply wrap your arms back around him and enjoy the feeling… that is until you have the dire need for air. Choking on your own saliva as you sit up on the couch knocking over your bowl of popcorn, you take in your surroundings. Looking down to your perfectly un-mutated hand and face palming. "It was just a dream…" You mutter slumping over to clean up the mess you made and to pull out the old VHS from the tape player. "Maybe… one day I'll tell him." You sigh glancing over to the currently vacant lab. "Maybe."

Thanks for reading and please do leave a comment! Hope you enjoyed my reader insert and let me know what you think! ^-^


	8. Shelled up Leo 2012

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Leo x Reader (2012)

The day started like any other, it was pretty cloudy and cold. Deciding to stay home to take a breather from everything that has been going on you lay back on your couch. Digesting these past events and all the information that had been spilled out has been fairly difficult, aside from the fact you've had mixed feelings about Karai now your heart and head were heavy weighed down by fleeting thoughts of what is, was or will be. Sighing you tangle your fingers in your (H/L) (H/C) hair, biting your lip to feel pain any where else than your chest. You glanced at the clock remembering that you, April and Casey were supposed to meet in the lair to discuss some important business, turning over you bury your face in the couch cushion deciding to be late. You knew you had to go and face everyone eventually but you wanted to mentally prepare yourself, Donnie had known for quite a while just what had you pulling away from nearly everyone, more specifically… Leo. Donnie was smacked for a wild loop when you cornered him and burst at the seems, no one was allowed to get close to your feelings for you felt it made you feel weak but you ended up losing it. The poor dork was the one to suffer your rage, not entirely directed at him but scary either way, you always kept everyone at a distance though you seemed to get along with everyone. "(Y/N?)" Donnie asked wide eyed. Your hands were shaking and your whole frame was trembling uncontrollably. Slamming your fists down onto the desk you could no longer control the sobs from escaping, the past week was hard on you for everything that had happened with the brothers getting hurt and Karai capturing Splinter yet you tried to stay the rock that you were to support the turtles.

You squeezed your (E/C) eyes shut trying to force away the tears now streaming down your face, your throat had become raw from both the hoarse and silent sobs shaking your frame to the core. Unsure of what else to do Donnie hadn't tried to get you to stop crying, instead he wrapped an arm around your shoulders and pulled you to lean on him. "It's okay (Y/N) everything will be okay, things always get bad before they get better right?" He asked rubbing up and down your back. The flood gates had truly been forced open because everything started coming out all at once, so fast in fact you hadn't realized you were machine gunning, tripping over your own tongue and talking so fast nothing made sense. "… Uh huh, I see. Well um… could you do me a favor and repeat that, but a bit slower?" He asked softly. Taking a deep breath you started over, "I… don't really know where to begin. Everything is just so… messed up. Sure things now are bothering me… but I just… have been dying on the inside over falling for…" You stopped yourself and shook your head shelling back up. "Falling? As like in… love?" Donnie asked taken aback by your words. Realizing it's too late to go back now you slowly nod. "…For Leo." You mutter using your (F/C) sleeve to dry your eyes. "I can see that. I uh mean, really? Well what are you going to do about it?" He asked rubbing your shoulder. "Nothing. I can't tell him… not now anyway." You answer squeezing one hand with the other. "And why not?" He asked earning a shrug from you. "… I guess I'm just not ready," You answer with a sigh. "I see. Well when you decide you are don't second guess it. And if you ever need someone around just to talk, I'm here. You shouldn't pent up all of your feelings," He said rubbing your head messing up your hair some. "…Thanks Donnie." You give a soft smile and lean your head on his shoulder.

Sitting up on the couch you decide now is as good a time as any to get ready for the rest of the day. Standing you shuffle over to your bedroom picking out an outfit and laying it out on your bed, meticulously mulling over which sweater to wear. After figuring out all the details of your attire you head to take a long hot shower, slowly cleansing yourself as to make yourself as late as possible. After slowly drying off and dressing you headed over to the kitchen to grab something to eat, slowly trudging over everyday tasks at the pace of a snail you find and eat then clean your mess. Walking back to the bathroom to brush your hair and teeth, still moving at the pace of a dying snail. Hearing the tone of your T-phone you drag your feet to close all the doors of the apartment, grab your cash, keys and put on your shoes. Finally grabbing your T-phone and heading for the door, stepping out closing and locking it you open the phone looking at the new message notice as you left the building. Waiting until you were down the street to finally open it awaiting the lecture of being late from Donnie but it was a text from Mikey. "Don't go down into the lair. Meet with us at Aprils apartment, explain later." It read, feeling that something was wrong you thrust into action running towards April's place. Turning down a corner your eyes widened at the sight of the Krang marching through a plethora of portals. "Oh no…" You muttered and ran as fast as you could. It took a while to finally get to April's but when you did you found April tending to a wounded Donatello, Mikey was trying to calm a panicking Mr O'neil though he was failing miserably only making it worse. "(Y/N)! You're okay!" Mikey exclaimed rushing toward and wrapping you in a hug. "Guys… what is going on, what happened?" You ask placing a trembling hand over Mikey's as he squeezed you from the side. "The Krang found the lair… and sprang the invasion," Donnie answered. "… Where are the others?" You ask noticing it was just you guys in the apartment. Donnie's face fell into a look of shame, his lip quivered slightly as he tried to meet your eyes but couldn't. "Raph and Casey were out looking for Karai. I just texted them where we are." Mikey answered putting a hand on your shoulder and leading you to sit on the couch. "What about Master Splinter…" You start. "Raph just texted me! On our way being chased by Krang Prime frowny face. Oh I guess they'll be a little late." He exclaimed holding his phone. "Splinter stayed behind to hold off the krang while we escaped," April answered bowing her head. "…And Leo?" The question Donnie wished you wouldn't ask. "…He… he lead the krang away. We were caught between two tunnels…" Donnie struggled to answer. Your heart sank and you stood clenching your fist. "(Y/N)! Where are you going?" Mikey asked as you headed for the door. You couldn't answer, your throat tightened and tears were already threatening to fall but before you could reach the exit it ha flown open. Raph and Casey ran inside slamming the door shut nearly running into your now statue like frame.

"Hey are you okay?" Casey asked but you stared straight on through, soft short breaths barely audible escaping your slightly parted lips. You could hear the guys talking and slowly blinked trying to take a deep breath. "…Leo is still out there!" You heard someone say snapping you back to reality. "What?" Raph asked. "Long story bro. See…" Mikey started when suddenly a limp figure was thrown through the window crashing onto the floor. "Leo!" Raph yelled. Your eyes wide as your heart felt as though it had stopped, "No!" Your scream was ear piercing as foot bots made their way in. After Donnie had taken one out Casey grabbed your wrist pulling you along in your shocked state, finally making it outside you all had taken off. Finally stopping in front of the party wagon where Kirby was once again mutated the rest of you got in and drove off. Staring straight down to the floor of the back of the van being thrown back between the back door and the side wall. Stopping where there was a manhole Donnie, April, Mikey and Raph went to collect a few things from the lair and to find Splinter. Casey drove off with you and Leo to find his family, silently you crawled over and looked down to the unconscious turtle. After a while of searching for Casey's family you had found the others, quickly piling in you all fled the city with Donnie voicing his regret and Raph comforting Mikey. You felt a gaze on you but dared not look from your knees, it was a long drive to your destination but it made no difference. Even when you got to April's old family home you were statue like, standing on the porch staring out to the woods with drained eyes. "(Y/N)?" Donnie said placing a hand on your now freezing shoulder. In the van you had shed your sweater and lay it over Leo while the others went to search the lair. You simply stared out to the darkening world, your breath visible the only sign that you hadn't yet frozen over. Once again you had shelled up, closing your eyes you finally managed to find your voice, "I'm fine. You should tend to the others." Your words both relieved and destroyed him, you hadn't said a word to anyone since April's but now you were closing up. "No you're not. Don't hide away again… it's hard I know but…" He started but you shook your head covering your ears. "Don't you see, this shouldn't be about me!" You cried out as tears formed. Not wanting to draw attention from the others you had run off to the edge of the woods, Donnie following calling out to you. Stopping you held your face in your hands, trying to press the tears back in.

"(Y/N)…" Donnie forced you to face him and hugged you, but you resisted. Trying to push him away with cold words he continued to hold you against his plastron set in his resolve. "Stop! You should be with them they need you! You all have enough to worry about now…" You cried as the stinging tears wet your face and his shoulder as you collapsed into his embrace. "…I am needed right here just as much." He finally spoke. "….Donnie…" You continued to cry. You have officially lost everything, family, home, friends, not just the life you once knew but now bits of your innocence. The vibrant light that flickered and burned with in those bright eyes was now extinguished and hollow. Your rosy cheeks that even at the worst of times held just enough color to show the warmth of who you are was replaced with a sickly pale tone. Your lip quivered as your sobs finally faded and silence over took the evening interrupted by few frequent sniffles. It took awhile for you to get warm even after entering the farm house, everyone was exhausted but stayed up in the living room attempting to console one another, sad gazes travelling from one to another. Everyone watched as you silently passed through the room heading for the stairs, no one made any attempt to call you back but instead turned back to silence of the room. Entering the bathroom to find Leo in the near full bathtub your eyes ached to cry but they were now dry and unable, slowly closing the door to only a crack you released the knob and approached the tub. Kneeling beside it your fingers lightly traced over his green skin, a lump formed in your throat but you forced it away. "I'm sorry. If I had been there on time… you'd have had help. You wouldn't be like this…" You softly spoke. As one of the brother's had headed to watch over Leo they stopped at the sound of your voice, peering through the crack of the door to find you kneeling beside Leo. "….I can't lose you too. You have to wake up…we need you… I need you." You continued clutching the edge of the tub. "I need you. I need you because I… I love you, you idiot!" You cried resting your head on the tubs edge. Raph's eyes widened at hearing your confession but couldn't bring himself to move. Silently you stood leaning over as few tears managed to form, inching closer until your lips touched. "When you wake up… I'll tell you when you can actually hear me…" You whisper standing straight and returning to the others.

Thanks for reading and please do leave a comment! Hope you enjoyed my reader insert and let me know what you think! ^-^


	9. For you Leo 2012

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. **

**Spoiler alert! Spoilers for a few season 3 episodes! Also this is a continuation of Shelled up.**

Leo x Reader (2012)

It has been three months since you had fled New York city, Leo had finally woke up. It seems every time you left the house something would go down. First there was the whole Creep thing, then you came home to find Big Foot, the Momster from the Krang, then the giant mutant frogs, the Dream Beavers and now Casey insists on going after Speed Demon to quote "Teach that guy a lesson." Sighing you returned to the large pot on the stove gently stirring as you added a bit of seasonings. "Oh hey (Y/N)," Leo said limping into the kitchen. "Hey," you smile turning your head in his direction. "What're you making?" He asked motioning to the pot. "Oh… nothing special. It's just soup," you smile brushing some of your (H/L) behind your ear. Slowly you took a small spoon dipping it deep enough to get some broth and lift it to your mouth, lightly blowing to cool the hot liquid. After cooling it you wrap your mouth around the shiny flatware turning it over to lick it clean before pulling it out, you give a semi satisfied hum as the warm liquid washes over your tongue and down your throat. "Could use a bit more salt," you mutter sprinkling a pinch of salt into the soup. "Leo… could you help me out?" You ask glancing over to him. "Hm? What do you need?" He asked walking over to you. Grabbing another spoon and getting a sample you lightly blow on it before holding it out to him. "Taste this." You say holding the small spoon out just above your other hand to keep any from spilling on the floor. Slowly he leaned in allowing you to feed him the warm broth and humming as he swallowed. "Wow (Y/N) where did you learn to cook like that?" He asked with a warm smile. "Oh… I uh had a chef in the family. He always held his passions close and proud. I remember he'd always be late to family gatherings to prepare something both aesthetically pleasing and tasty." You smile turning back to the pot. "Wow he must have been a good teacher," He smiled sitting at the table. "Oh. He didn't teach me. My parent(s) did. I just used to talk and share the passion with my uncle. We had so much in common especially our love for Japanese cuisine and culture. One of my fondest memories was going to sushi place with him and ordering in Japanese." You smile covering the pot and lowering the heat. "Don't worry (Y/N) when this is all over I'm sure you'll get to see him again," Leo said balling his fist. "No I won't." You softly say shaking your head. "Don't say tha-…" Leo started. "You don't understand. Last year he died, from a terminal illness. He's gone…" You sigh washing the two tasting spoons.

"(Y/N), I'm sorry I…" He started. "It's fine. You didn't know. Sides he lived a long happy life, so for that he was grateful. Anyway I should probably tell the others that dinner is ready," you say leaving the kitchen. "Dinner is ready you guys," you call into the living room. "Alright!" Mikey calls out stretching on the couch. "Want me to go tell Casey and Donnie?" April asked standing from the stairs. "If you wouldn't mind," you smile. "No problem." She smiled back heading for the door. Everyone quickly served themselves and spread out to eat Raph, April, Mikey ate in the living room, Casey and Donnie returned to the barn to finish the hot rod. Leaving you at the table with Leo, alone. You both ate in silence until you stood to clean up your dishes. "I-I'll get it," He said standing and knocking the chair over. "It's fine, really." You smiled walking over to pick up the chair. "I could have gotten that too you know," He grumbled as you set the chair back in it's right place. "It's fine. Are you done with that?" You asked motioning to his bowl. "Only if I can wash it," He answered. "I'm already going to wash my own, I'll take care of it." You offered reaching for it. Suddenly you and him were fighting over the dishes, trying to keep the other from grabbing it. Before you knew it you had lost footing after tripping over his foot, falling back you reached out grabbing his shoulder and he leaned in to catch you. His sapphire orbs stared directly into your (E/C) eyes, blush dusted over both of your faces as your heart raced. "Am I interrupting anything?" Raph asked in a teasing tone from the door way. Surprised and embarrassed Leo let you go, hitting the ground hard you groaned. "Oh sorry," He said looking down. "Smooth Romeo," Raph sarcastically rolled his eyes. "I'm fine," you said pulling yourself up. "Guess Raph can have the dishes," you smile dropping yours and Leos bowls into the sink. "Raph's got dishes? Sweeeeeeeet!" Mikey exclaimed dropping his bowl and spoon with the others. "Thanks Raph," April smiled piling hers into he sink as well. "Fine. I got this," Raph said starting on the dishes. "But Donnie and Casey are on their own." He called as you all left.

The next evening everyone had gone out to catch Speed Demon. After beating him everyone returned home yawning and stretching. "Hey (Y/N) don't you have something you want to tell someone?" He asked patting your back. Your eyes widened in surprise before you gritted your teeth and balled your fist. "Now is not the time," you tried to sound cordial. "But you said…" He started but you stomped your foot so hard a ring of dust was pushed from where you stood. "I said it's not the time Raphael, so drop it." Though your tone was polite your presence felt dark, like a huge storm cloud formed around you prepared to strike anyone who pushes the very touchy subject. After your confession to the unconscious Leo when you first got here you ran into Raph just outside the bathroom. You knew right away he'd heard you though he hadn't teased you until Leo woke up. Thankfully he knows how to keep a secret yet April pretty much caught on from Raph's teasing and managed to get it out of you as well. Everyone was quiet stunned by your sudden mood swing, taking a deep breath you went to get ready for bed or at least taking a hot shower and sitting in front of the window of the bedroom you were staying in. Silently Donnie mouthed a phrase to Raph and they got in a silent argument which promptly ended as they went their separate ways. After showering, drying and dressing you sat in the dark bedroom staring out of the window, silently brushing your hair. It's true you had said that after Leo had woke you'd tell him, but if things weren't getting in the way you probably would have already said it. Though the fact remained that there are far more important matters to deal with as of now. "He needs to focus on getting better, then we'll have to worry about going back to New York city. I can't burden him… with what I have mulled over and over." You silently remind yourself. Laying down you struggle to find sleep, over and over you kept having nightmares the past week. After the whole frog thing you decided leaving the farm house wasn't an option since every time you left something just had to happen and you'd get to here about it over dinner. Finally drifting off into darkness you found yourself once again floating through the void.

It always starts so nice… normally. But today you were thrown right into the worst part, your nightmares hadn't bee this bad since the first week here. You stood alone in a desolate New York city, there were burning buildings strewn about, Shredder's and the Krang's forces flood the streets. The ground had become soft yet thick, like you were being pulled down into mud, sinking down into the lair where your doom awaited. You'd much prefer to drown or be ripped apart by the Shredder repeatedly the face the terror below. Bound and chained, powerless to escape as your friends and family had shouted at you. "It's all your fault! You abandoned us! You could have helped, where were you when we needed you? We've lost loved ones because of your dumb ass! You were so afraid of your own feelings, real people suffered real injuries! You're selfish! Selfish! Who'd ever love you? He'd never choose a coward like you! You're a failure! It should have been you! You should have been left and forgotten like the rest of us!" They continued shouting. "Stop!" You awoke with a start gasping as you held your chest. Looking down to your phone you realized it was the wee hours, running your hand through your (H/C) hair as you slumped out of bed. Shivering you made your way through the cold dark until you reached the kitchen where purring came from the freezer, filling a small cup with water you gulped down the cool liquid. "They're only getting worse…" You mutter refilling your cup. "What is?" Leo asked from behind. "Nothing. What are you doing up?" You ask turning around. "I heard you shout. Are you okay?" He asked. "O-oh. Yeah, it was just a bad dream…" You trail off tracing the rim of the glass with your finger. "Is that what's getting worse?" He asked looking deep into your (E/C) eyes. "It's nothing… really." You try brushing it off. "Why do you shell up when I'm around?" He asked stepping towards you. "What?" You ask shocked. "You think I haven't noticed? For a while you didn't let any one in, then you warmed up to Donnie and now the others. Do you not like me or something?" He asked sounding hurt. "That's not it, I like you a lot!" You say knocking the cup from your grip. It shattered and water spilled every where causing you to curse, grabbing a towel and squatting to pick up your mess you felt his gaze on you un-moving. "Sorry… it's just. I feel guilty." You cave throwing the broken glass out and ringing the towel dry. "Guilty? Why?" Leo asked eyeing you. "Because… the day of the invasion. I was late on purpose. I didn't want to show up… with my innards exposed. I was fighting an internal struggle and couldn't face you guys like that… but… if I had been there…" You struggle to fight back your tears as your shoulders began to tremble.

"It's not your fault. In fact I'm glad you didn't get hurt by getting involved," Leo said pulling you towards him. "It destroyed me… seeing you like that… I wish it was me," you sob breaking down in his embrace. Your words struck him hard causing his eyes to widen, he'd never known you cared so much about him and his family. "…And every night I have to face the image of you being thrown through a window over and over again… only for you and everyone else to tell me how selfish I was! I abandoned you guys over some stupid thought that doesn't even matter…" You said between sobs. Slowly he rubbed your back trying to console you. "I didn't want anyone to see the weak coward I was… I couldn't let people I cared for try to take care of me… but I wasn't there for them…I-I'm a horrible friend…" You cry. Silently Leo lifts your chin for you to look up at him, wiping away your tears with his thumb as he stares into your tear filled eyes. "But that's what friends do for each other, they care for each other no matter what the struggle is. Hiding and pushing us away won't fix anything," He said softly drying your eyes from the now silent tears. "L-leo… there is something I… need to tell you," you mutter lowering your gaze. "What is it?" He asks with concern lacing his words and expression. "…I… I have developed feelings for…" You started then paused swallowing hard. His eyes widened as you looked back up into his blue eyes, a sudden spark of confidence had been struck in your darkened eyes. It was the first thing Leo had noticed after waking, your eyes had dulled from their usual vibrant fire and right now the smallest flame was making it's presence known. Slinking an arm around his neck and slowly placing your other hand on his check you inched closer. "…Thief." You whispered as your tired eyes fell half open. He had to think about it for a minuet but he silently closed the distance between your lips kissing you softly. "And I don't plan on giving it back," He smiled before kissing you again. "So I take it, the feeling is mutual?" You ask between heated kisses. "You have no idea." He answered pressing you against the counter. "So I take it that is what Raph was hinting at?" He asked with an amused smile. Silently you nod in response. "How long has he known?" He asked tracing kisses over your cheeks and stopping with one on your nose. "Three months? Donnie has known longer though," you shrug. "Geeze, took you forever then." He teased rubbing his nose against yours. "Well… how long have you liked me?" You ask making him blush. "Well… uh let's just say a while," he answered and kissed you again to end the conversation.

"Geeze get a room," Mikey said passing by and stopping in front of the freezer. "Yeah some of us would actually like to eat," Raph teased pushing past you guys. "Heh heh. I just thought of a really dirty joke to go with what Raph said," Donnie chuckled sitting at the table making you both blush. "H-how long were you there?" Leo asked looking over to his brothers. "Long enough." They answered. Letting out a soft yawn you grab Leo's wrist, "I could really go for a nap." Getting the hint Leo allowed you to lead him from the kitchen to your bedroom, cuddling together under the covers you fell asleep in the leaders warm embrace to find better dreams, though they don't compare to real life at the moment they'll suffice.

Thanks for reading and please do leave a comment! Hope you enjoyed my reader insert and let me know what you think! ^-^


	10. Sibling Regret Raph 2012

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. **

Raph x Reader (2012)

Why? Why did all of this have to happen? The stupid Krang had to invade Earth, Shredder just had to get rid of Splinter… and you all had to flee New York City. After arriving at April's old family home and caring for Leo everyone went to do their own thing. Things were never to well for you, but when you met the turtles you hoped it was a sign of a great turn around in your luck. But Good things never last do they? Talking a walk in the cold evening woods you held yourself in both attempting to shield the world from your feelings and attempting to stay warm. Coming from a broken home had left you a short tempered hot head, much like the turtle you but heads with so much. You both felt sorry and resentment for him being a near mirrored image of you. Whether he is older or not wasn't important he was the mirror of you and every time you hung out or even had just looked at him you'd be faced with the awful reality of who and what you are. "Uhg! I hate everything!" You shouted punching a poor unsuspecting tree. Continuing to beat the poor pine you scream out your anger, you feel your knuckles scraping and skin tearing from your angry onslaught but you didn't stop. "(Y/N)!" You hear Raph yell bursting through the shrubbery. Silently you pressed your now bleeding fists against the tree, your shoulders quaked as you tried to keep your tears silent. "I heard you scream. Are you okay?" He asked walking towards you. "I'm fine," you forced the words out clutching the tree for support. "You don't seem like it. What is the…?" He started before noticing the red liquid dripping from your tightened mitts. "What the shell happened to your hands?" He asked grabbing your wrist to get a better look. "Just stop. I'm fine okay!" You snap turning your head away to avoid him seeing you cry.

A little shocked Raph stared at the back of your head for a moment, feeling your body shiver he assumed you were cold but try as he might you wouldn't budge from your spot. In a sense you were planted among the silent forest, still, only shivering with each passing breeze, yet your tense shoulders trembled frequently. His green eyes searching for any clue as to why you wouldn't face him, with a sigh he'd wrapped his arms around you, which you had surprisingly struggled against. It was no secret that the hot head liked you, Casey often said you had felt the same but you were always so cold. The turtles knew about your home life, it wasn't extreme or anything just not exactly a happy homestead. With two parents who are always at work with little to no family time and sibling that just twists your nerves in all the wrong ways. Sure little siblings were always a bit annoying to the older ones but yours pushed it, he was an ass on purpose, destroying your stuff to prove a point or just cause he was angry, mocking and disrespecting you. His words always cut deeper than any beating you'd suffer picking fights with the foot soldiers, yet you loved him, he was your brother and if anything happened to him… well. "I can't… why didn't you guys just leave me back there?" You asked gritting your teeth. "You know why. There were Krang every where mutating everyone!" Raph answered a little too harshly. "I know that! Yet you all forced me into that dirty old van!" You shouted not able to keep the sobs and tears away any longer. "I should… be there still… (Sibling name (if you don't have one make one up))…" You muttered hanging your head. Raph knew how hard it was worrying about his siblings but, he at least has all of his now, here where they are safe. "I'm sorry… that your brother…" Raph started but stopped when you quickly turned around and hugged him.

"I'm a horrible sister!" You shouted crying into his plastron. "N-no you're not. We had no choice but to leave… and we forced you. When we return we'll save your brother promise," Raph sputtered taken aback by your broken form. "You don't get it… we had another argument. Just because I tried to talk to him…. the last thing I ever said… was how I hate him! I didn't mean it but now I can't tell him that!" You sobbed squeezing him. "We all say things we don't mean… I'm sure he'll forgive you," He said holding you tightly. "Even now… you stand here regretting what you said and taking out your aggression that you couldn't do anything to help him. Would a horrible sister who really hates her brother do that?" He asked. Silently you shook your head. "See… things will be put right. Right now we all need to rest and regain our strength." He said rubbing your back. "…I guess you get it more than anyone huh?" You ask sniffling. Raph looked down only to find the top of your (H/C) haired covered head. "…You snap and fight with your brothers so much. I'm sorry…" You say stopping yourself and shaking your head. "What? Give it to me straight." He told you. Gulping you looked up to meet his eyes, (E/C) greet his emerald orbs. "… Because of that I resented you. Seeing you and the way you were with your brothers… reminded me so much of me that I hated it. Even though I love my brother… he can be so mean and hurtful even when I try to care for him… The way you lose your temper and say things you don't mean… I had seen so much of myself in you… and loathed it. But… you're right. Though we say things we don't mean… it doesn't make us bad siblings…" You confess. "And when we return to the city… I'm going to tell him how sorry I am," You give a sad yet hopeful smile as silent tears form and run over your cheeks. "Yeah. But first we should get out of the cold," Raph sadly returns your smile wiping away your tears with his thumb. "Thank you Raph…" you whisper and kiss his cheek making him blush. "Hey us hotheads gotta stick together." He shrugged it off and tightly embraced you. "One day we'll return to the city… and when we do, I'll tell you how sorry I am and how much I love you little brother." Is the thought sticking in your mind as you embraced the hot headed turtle in the cold dark forest.

**Authors note: Sorry guys I know this isn't really a romance but after a heated argument with my brother I sat here at the computer in the dark listening to music and it got me thinking about what I said and I thought about that being the last thing I had said to him so I ended up just writing this out sorta venting. Anyway hope the chapter was likable or whatever… I'll try to update soon.**

Thanks for reading and please do leave a comment! Hope you enjoyed my reader insert and let me know what you think! ^-^


	11. My Romeo Fishface

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. **

Fishface x Reader (2012)

Today was the day, the day of the invasion and you felt a lump forming in your throat at the thought of what you were going to do. For months you had been sneaking around which doing so around mutant ninjas was quite the challenge. It all started back when you and the turtles had been on a mission, you had once fought Xever but something had happened to him. You cursed yourself for finding his accent attractive, he was part of the enemy but… something within you wanted to look past that fact. Then you were face to face with it… the giant fish. You breathed heavily leaning on a wall for support, your arm had been cut and was in a lot of pain. But he didn't attack you, he was limping… his robotic leg was malfunctioning and sparks were flying from the sai sticking straight out of it. His respirator was also messed up and for a moment you could have sworn his eyes had held fear, but they grew cold when they fell upon your (E/C) orbs. He clearly attempted to take a defensive stance eyeing you carefully, you don't know where it came from or why but you rushed forward and ripped the sai out of his leg. Carefully you adjusted the loose tube for him to breath, "(Y/N)!" You heard the turtles calling for you. Without a single word Fishface had vanished leaving you clinging to your injured arm and the lone sai in your other hand.

After that he was different, in fights he'd avoid you at all costs even if you made an attempt to defend your friends. That is of course until Rahzar had knocked you back, you almost fell over the edge of the roof but a slimey scaly hand had pulled you to saftey. Your surprised gaze fell into his yellow eyes, "W-why?" "Now we're even," He answered coldly before leaving you alone in the shadows. Completely forgetting about your injuries you run your hand through your (H/L) (H/C) hair, trying to blink away the confusion. "He felt like he owed me?" You asked yourself aloud. "Who did?" Leo asked approaching from behind. "Huh? Oh no one…" You shook your head earning a suspicious look from the leader. Metting again was inevitable but you weren't prepared for being pulled away from the fight to the shadows by the mutant. Learning that he was Xever was only partially surprising… you thought his voice was familiar. Slolwy you two had developed a secret friendship… that's why you had began to sneak around. And when the turtles found out they were not happy at all. "You've been meeting up with Fishface?!" Leo asked. The other's all held looks of betrayl on their faces, "It's not like that. I mean… He isn't so bad." You tried to argue only digging a deeper hole. "Not that bad? He works for the Shredder. The guy who is trying to kill us, and your taking social calls with one of his most loyal compatriots." Raph snapped walking towards you. "I'm sorry (Y/N)…" Leo started. "I'm not!" Raph yelled. "But if you make contact with him again we'll have to sever all communications with you. We can't take the risk…" Leo spoke his words tried to be gentle but his tone was cold.

You couldn't believe them… you couldn't go on missions with them anymore, they even watched you from a far as to make sure you weren't meeting in secret anymore, they no longer trusted you which you didn't care but now they were governing every aspect of your life because you had found interest in Fishface. You understand why you really did but it is your choice… sure they cared about you but this was too much. And one night they hadn't shown up taking this golden opprotunity fearing deeply it was just a test you went hunting for Fishface. When you found him you were surprised by his actions, picking you up and kissing you was something you had not expected at all. "F-fishface?" You asked shocked. "I feared I would not see you again." He whispered nuzzling you. "The turtles don't want me to meet with you… but isn't it my choice? I really like you," You blurt out taken aback by your own words. "Then come with me rose, leave them." He said cupping your face. "L-leave?" You asked eyes widening. "The invasion is upon us. Shredder plans on helping the Kraang to take over New York. You could leave the turtles and stay with me. Under Shredder's protection you won't be mutated like the rest of this city," He informed you. "Betray the turtles?" You ask aloud feeling uncertain. "Not like they trust you now right? It is inevitable… Rose they can not protect you like I can. And they'll never understand… how I feel about you," He spoke softly caressing your cheek which heated into a bright blush. "This just… seems so familiar," you allow your eyes to slowly close. "Juliet… come run away with me," He purred and you gave a small smile. "I thought it was Juliet and the priest to come up with the whole plan?" You asked embracing him. "Yes well this isn't exactly story book," He said a little sadly hinting at his appearance. Seeing this you place your hand on his cold scaly cheek, "You're right. It's better." "So I'll just disappear and meet you during the invasion." You repeat the fairly simple plan.

And here you are. Running through the panic filled streets to meet with Fishface. But things never go quite as planned. "(Y/N), where are you going April's place is that way." Casey said as he and Raph passed you. Stopping you looked back at them, your eyes suddenly filled with hurt and a bit of regret. Raph's eyes travelled up and down you noticing just how you were dressed and noticed the bag slung over your shoulder. "I'm sorry," you blurted out and kept running. "(Y/N)!" Casey called. "No! Let her go. She made her choice… and she is picking him over us." Raph said grabbing Casey and running toward April's. "It really might end in a similar way… we'll never be accepted by either side. Not as long as we are both representing the opposing team… so I'll join them to be with you." You decide turning a corner.

**Author's note: Sorry it's a bit short and fast paced. Hope it's okay though. Please don't hesitate to make more requests. ^^**

Thanks for reading and please do leave a comment! Hope you enjoyed my reader insert and let me know what you think! ^-^


	12. Night back in NYC Donnie 2012

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

**Author's note: SPOILER ALERT. If you haven't watched return to New York this might spoil a few things. If you don't want spoilers DO NOT READ. You have been WARNED.**

Donnie x Reader (2012)

Though you weren't exactly in the most graceful of scenery you couldn't help the smile over taking your face, slowly finding a comfortable place to sit in the dim abandoned pizza parlor. You all had finally returned to New York and found Master Splinter, even though he wasn't exactly himself you had managed to wake him and was reunited with one of the most important people in your life. It was such an emotional roller coaster but as you sit here now the tears of both sadness and joy formed in your (E/C) orbs, quickly wiping them away you smiled at the hoge poge of a family you'd become a part of. After a bit of resting you all had began to clean up and make the space more livable, it didn't take very long since there was so many of you. After all was done you sat alone in a booth pulling out the one thing you had managed to take and keep. Your favorite book stared back at you in your grasp, smiling at it you ran your finger over the now creased spine, a few pages barely hanging on for dear life stuck slightly out the side, opening it you pressed your nose against it and took a long deep breath. The smell of the pages giving you the comfort that seemed lost from so long ago, when you had sat on your bed in your room reading silently to the music playing from your stereo. Most of your books had been kept in pristine condition, you treasured them and treated them like diamonds they are but this one however was a favorite of yours. It's back barely surviving the wear and weather of over use through out the years that you had owned it, whenever asked how many times you've read it "A few times," was the coded answer for "I forgot how many this month." An old worn out bookmark was stuffed inside marking the last place you had read, flipping through the pages like one would shuffle a card deck to allow the scent of the pages to meet your nostrils once more before you delved back into your other life. The one that only this book could provide, you lived it so many times you could actually quote your favorite scenes without a single mistake.

At least an hour passed before you lowered the book and rubbed your tired eyes. After a quick stretch you brought your nose back to the book, reading over a few lines to make sure you hadn't lost your place. "So you're really going to sit there with your nose stuffed in that book all night?" Raph asked with an amused smirk as he sat across from you. "There isn't anything wrong with a little reading," you answer peeking from behind the text. "Sure. When it actually is a little. Weren't you reading that thing at the farm house?" He asked pointing at it. "Yes. I'd have read it on the way here if not for my nerves being on fire," you shrugged half joking. "And you mean to tell me that in all that time you still aren't finished?" He asked raising an eye ridge. "Well I did have to stop to help around the house, then there was all the mishaps, and training. I did stop to eat, shower, and sleep. But no, I have finished this book, many times." You answer turning your (E/C) gaze back to your book. "And you're reading it again?" He asked eyeing you. "I can't help it, it's my favorite. And just the scent of the pages… the feel, it gives me comfort." You blush confessing as you played with the bookmark. Raph gave a soft smirk, his eyes spoke of understanding but he simply got up to leave you to read. Sighing you place the bookmark back in it's place and set it down. You looked up to see Donnie and April talking about something, you had to admit April was pretty and nice but the fact that you're friends didn't ease the pain when you developed feelings for the guy who crushes on her. It happened all so suddenly, you loved the way he talked about his passions and his shy uncertain demeanor was adorable. You found yourself getting lost in those chocolate pools as you always did, biting your lip softly to push back the thoughts of wanting to feel his thin, soft looking green mouth locked with yours in a passionate kiss, you soundly tap the table to the beat of the song playing from your mp3 player. (A/n: sorry if you don't listen to this kind of music but bare with me.) La Vie En Rose blocked out the sound of Mikey calling your name full of concern, he shook your shoulder but you just stared on at the perfect dorky genius across the way, his gorgeous brown hues gazing lovingly toward his Master as he spoke with April.

Suddenly he looked over to you his smile fading which caused your brow to furrow in confusion. "Geeze I know you don't return my feelings but what gives?" You ask in your head glancing over to your left and your heart skipped. "Where is my book?" You asked looking up to find Mikey holding it in a manner of which made your nerves jump on edge, not that you wanted to be rude but the thought of something happening to one of your closest companions for so many years made you jump from your seat. "M-Mikey… can I have that back?" You ask holding your hand out. "Hm? Oh sure dudette." He smiled warmly handing it to you. Looking over it you ran your hand over the worn cover once more, there wasn't any damage but you just wanted to be sure. Sure it was already falling apart but that was all from you reading it, stuffing it in your back pack, placing it on it's rightful place on the shelf, taking it on long road trips the list goes on. "(Y/N)? Hellooooo? Are you okay?" Mikey asked waving his three fingered hand in front of your face. Blinking you jumped in surprise and looked at him, "Huh? Oh yeah I-I'm fine." You smiled warmly at him before retreating to your seat, tracing your finger over the creases again, lightly poking at the corner of a page and humming to yourself. Lost in thought an your music you were shocked to open your eyes to find those sparkling brown eyes fixed on you, blush dusted his cheeks for a moment as he realized you were staring at him. "H-hey," he stuttered making you smile. "Evening," you smile looking down to your folded hands. Silence fell over the both of you as fidgeted with your hands, then a lock of your (H/L) (H/C) hair, becoming a bit uncomfortable you fight the urge to snatch up your book for a calming breath. Losing the battle you slowly slide the book over, lifting it and lowering your face to devour it's words and scent, the action makes Donnie second guess his coming over here. "S-sorry.." He muttered standing. "For what?" You asked looking up at him. "…Well uh… bothering you," He said holding his hand out. "Hm?.." You furrowed your brow in confusion before realizing what he meant. "Oh! No sorry… it's just you were sitting there and it got quiet and it made me nervous so… I uh… grabbed my book," you blushed sputtering out an explanation. "You grabbed your book cause you were nervous?" He asked giving a skeptical smile. Sighing you blushed even more at the thought of what you were about to say, "It's like one of those security blanket… things." You turn your gaze from him but you could hear him stifle a laugh, pouting you huff. "S-sorry it's just I wasn't expecting that," He smiled sitting back down across from you.

"Gee I wouldn't have liked you so much had I known you were such a jerk…" You retort looking away. "Huh?" He asked and your eyes widened. "Y-you know like a friend… nothing weird or anything." You tried to cover up your feelings, clutching your book. "You know what I'm tired. I'm going to hit the sack…" You say standing and stuffing your book back in your bag before heading to the makeshift "bed". Since you were all staying in a dark and surprisingly cold pizza place you all were sharing the makeshift bed for warmth especially since blankets and other such amenities were limited. But your mood was double sided as you found yourself face to face with the gaped tooth turtle, squeezed between him and Mikey who unconsciously wrapped his arm around your waist. You secretly wanted to kick Mikey but when you looked up into Donnie's glum face you quirked a brow silently asking him what's wrong. He didn't answer but you kept a vigil on him, his tired half open eyes slowly drooping as he watched your (E/C) eyes stay glued to his tired form. Getting impatient you poked his nose which made him open his eyes again to look at your questioning look. His eyes flicked downward for a moment glaring at Mikey's arm as he cuddled up closer and like a python wrapping around to crush it's pray had tightened around you. Silently you traced his finger with yours the size difference was substantial. He watched you cling onto his large finger, sleepily tracing your finger tips over his palm, your breathing slow and steady. Mikey muttered as he nuzzled his face into the back your shoulder, the contact made your cheeks heat up, your eyes finally closing falling into the enticing dark but only for the briefest of moments. Your eyes lazily half opened to find rough lips against yours. Donnie's eyes were closed as he kissed you softly, squeezing your hand as he continued to press his mouth against yours. As much as you wanted to… fatigue won over your crush and you drifted to the dark void. Humming from the most amazing dream you had you opened your eyes to find Donnie's carapace facing you, the tingle in your numb hand nearly matched the feeling in your lips from your heavenly dream. Glancing over to find Mikey had let you go while tossing and turning in his sleep to cling onto Raph's leg pushing his but into your back as he nuzzled his brother's knee making you silently giggle. "Can't wait to see their reaction when they wake," you quietly smirk before untangling yourself from the heap of sleeping bodies. Shivering from the new found cold of being separated you stretched and headed for your bag wanting to get some morning reading done, looking at Donnie's peaceful expression as he snored whistling from his gap made you smile. Touching your fingertips to your lips you sighed, "It felt so real…"

**Author's note: So I wanna try getting into the 2014 turtles soon. So I might take a little while to update. Please let me know what you think and thanks again for reading my story ^^**

Thanks for reading and please do leave a comment! Hope you enjoyed my reader insert and let me know what you think! ^-^


	13. Triple Turtle Time (L,R,M) 2012

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

**Author's note: So I wanted to try some thing new. This is where you choose (out of the three) who you want for this chapter. I excluded Donnie since I had already done a chapter with a mutated reader for him a little while ago, for my Quotev readers I'll leave a link near the bottom. Enjoy ^^**

(Mikey, Raph, Leo) x Reader (2012)

It was just another night, working late at your uncle's pet shop. It was simple enough feeding the animals, cleaning the tanks and cages, stocking shelves, usual store stuff. Not only was it a great way to earn credits and work experience but it also put a little cash in your pocket. Though what really was the icing on the cake was caring for the reptiles, ever since you were little you had always loved snakes, turtles, and lizards. **(A/n: for this yes you do XD)** Sweeping the floor as your music echoed through the store, your uncle had closed shop about an hour ago and now all you had to do was the list he left behind. He normally stays two hours into your shift but today he was called on urgent business, not that you minded it was simple work and didn't need to be baby sat. Dumping the contents from the dustpan into the waste bin you carried out the tanks that needed to be washed today. There was one large and two medium sized tanks, digging right in you soaped them up and began cleaning them out. But out of no where you heard a crash and before you could look up some weird thick, glowing liquid splattered all over you. A small busted canister fell and rolled knocking into your foot. "Ew…" You groan and bend over in pain. A burning sensation traveled from everywhere that the liquid had touched and moved all around your body. Shouting you step back tripping over the half full large tank, landing on your but as the water spilled every where.

"What happened?" You asked sitting up and holding your head. Slowly standing you returned to the inside of the shop, entering the bathroom you ran the water and washed your face. Looking up after patting your face dry with a paper towel you screamed, your (E/C) orbs desperately searching for an answer with in your own reflection. "What the…" You asked looking over yourself. "Whoa dudes look!" Mikey yelled pointing at you. Turning you screamed tripping back over your own two feet. The brother's looked at each other than back to you, "Don't worry we aren't going to hurt you." The blue banded one said stepping towards you. It took a little bit for you to calm down but after you had learned their names and relaxed a bit. "How did this happen to you?" Donnie asked examining you. "I-I don't know… I was just outside when suddenly this liquid splattered all over me…" You answered tracing a thick green finger over your smooth scaled knee. "Look what I found outside," Mikey smiled holding out the broken canister. "Mutagen. So that's what happened… but why a turtle?" He asked his brow furrowing in confusion. "What were you doing outside anyway?" Raph asked eyeing you. "Oh… I work for my uncle and was cleaning out some reptile tanks." You answered and then it seemed to all make sense to Donnie. "Well that's why a turtle. "What're we going to do? Should we take her back to the lair?" He asked turning to Leo. "What? Why?" Raph asked sounding a bit harsh and angry. "You should be asking why not," Mikey smiled wrapping and arm around you. "We can't just leave her out here…" Donnie reasoned. "Well take her and see what Master says," Leo said holding up his hand. That was a few months ago. Now you were living with the four turtles and their father, training with April and Splinter.

After moving in you had learned quiet a bit about them, hanging out with Mikey was fun since all you guys ever did was eat pizza, watch T.V, and play video games. Hanging out with Donnie had it's perks though he was busy most of the time, and if he wasn't drawing out or working on a project he was passed out from exhaustion. Sparring with Raph and Leo was fun until both brothers had really become competitive. "Hey (Y/N), wanna play some video games?" Mikey asked as you finished making yourself a cup of tea. "I'll think about it," you teased lifting the rim to your lips and giving a hum as you drank. "Pleeeease!" He whined giving you his best puppy dog eyes. Blinking you giggle patting him on the head, "Okay." "Yay! Come on dudette!" He shouted grabbing your wrist and pulling you over to the couch. "Okay what should we play?" He asked turning to your stunned expression. Silently lifting your cup back up to only be greeted by a quarter of the warm liquid, "I think I spilled the rest of my tea…" You sighed finishing the drink and going to clean up the mess Mikey made you make. "(Y/N), what are you doing?" Leo asked watching you wipe up the spilled tea. "Oh just… cleaning up a spill." You smiled looking up to his sapphire eyes. "Gee your so clumsy," Raph teased. "It was just an accident Raph." Leo glared at his brother. "Well actually it happened when Mikey pulled me over to the couch after I agreed to play video games," you sigh standing up. "What, then why isn't he cleaning it up?" Leo asked as they both eyed you. "It was my tea… It's fine, really." You waved them off and rinsed your cup. "Are we gonna play or what?" Mikey called from the couch growing impatient. "Coming!" You called back.

"Well you win again," you yawned. Setting down the controller you lay back on the couch and rub your tired eyes. "Are you bored?" Mikey asked looking a little glum at the thought. Smiling and giving a soft laugh you say, "No I'm just a little tired." Struggling to fight the urge to sleep where you lay you looked over to see Mikey staring at you. "Can I help you?" You ask quirking an eye ridge. "Hm? Oh I was uh… just…" Mikey struggled to make an excuse blushing slightly. "M'kay," you smiled sitting up. "I'm going to go lay down," you yawn again. He watched you as you had headed to your room, you sighed and slumped down to sit on the ground. A few sniffles broke the dim silence of your room, you held an old photo of you and your family, a small sad smile broke over your lips. Looking over the photo you frowned at you hands, gazing longingly at your old form your (H/L) (H/C) locks, your (S/C), even down to things that didn't matter before like your (S/M/L/E) breast and hips or the fact that you weren't weighed down by a huge shell on your back. Sure you loved your friends and things were almost entirely care free with in the sewers but you missed your home, family and even school. You had seen articles in the newspaper covering your disappearance and how worried your family and friends are. Something had caught your attention, it seems that Donnie shouted from his lab. Rushing over to find the brothers and their sensei huddled around something talking so you stayed quiet to listen. "Human… again?" Splinter asked holding a canister of orange liquid. "No. My son's I can not accept this," He sighed putting it down. **(A/n: I know that isn't what was said but I'm changing this up a bit.)** "B-but sensei…" Leo started as Splinter held up his hand to silence the argument. "My sons first you must help Kirby. Then give this to (Y/N)." He said holding out the canister. "What? Why?" Mikey asked. "She does not belong down here with us. I'm certain you have noticed it too, my sons. She has family who is worried sick and misses her deeply, I am certain that she feels the same. Keeping her as a friend would be fine but keeping her down here to make me human again would be selfish," he answered.

"So we're going to help Kirby?" You ask stepping inside. "Yes. But first, this is for you." He said holding out the retro mutagen. "Thanks, but first we should correct the mistake…" You started. "But (Y/N) weren't you also a mistake?" Mikey asked and suddenly all his brothers were glaring at him. Smiling and taking a deep breath you answered, "Yes but I can wait. First we need to make sure Kirby gets his dose." "As soon as the sun goes down you will all go." Splinter instructed and you all respectively bowed. "Hai, sensei." You all said in unison. After walking out of Donnie's lab you were approached by…

**Leo: **

"(Y/N)," Leo said placing a hand on your shoulder. "What's up Leo?" You ask giving a small smile. "I just uh… wanted to say thanks… or well more that I admire that you'd put Kirby's well being over your own." He stammered retracting his hand. "Thanks." You smile and shrug. Silence fell over the two of you causing you to shift uncomfortably. "I really enjoyed my time here… hanging with you and your brothers, it was nice to get to know all of you." You speak up breaking the silence. "It seems kinda weird to be saying that I'd miss the smell and well I guess feel of the sewer," you continue with a deep breath as if to imprint the scent in your memory. Leo's eyes narrowed in a sad manner as his grimace deepened. You looked him up and down searching for a silent answer as to his behavior. Suddenly after Leo glanced around he'd grabbed you by the wrist and dragged you into his room. Your eyes widened at him, he wouldn't meet your gaze but his demeanor had changed dramatically in just a few seconds. "I'm sorry." He spoke softly but before you could ask to what he meant he forced his lips against yours. Your (E/C) orbs widened but you hadn't pulled away, you were more stunned and unsure of what to do than anything. Finally pulling away he held his hands beside your head pinning you against the wall breathing heavily, "I am sorry because I know it'd be selfish to ask let alone attempt to convince you to stay. It's just my feelings for you have grown so strong in the time I have spent with you. The thought of you leaving tonight and possibly out of my life forever has struck a fear that I'd never experienced before…" He trailed off searching your eyes for what not even he'd have no idea. Silently you reached behind his head and pulled him back in for another kiss, which deepened fairly fast. "I'd never just walk out of your lives… but I'd be lying if I had said that I do not miss my old life and that I'd not want to return to it. I'll still come visit you guys… especially you. For I feel the same way about you." You softly spoke. Your words were double edged they both hurt and made him happy, for even though you say you'd return the luxury of seeing you whenever he wanted was being taken from him. But he nodded, appreciating that you still wanted to be apart of their lives… especially his. You both stayed in the dark room embracing and occasionally kissing before he broke a kiss and breathlessly spoke, "We'll need to be leaving soon." You silently nodded but when you moved to get up he pulled you back into one more heated kiss.

**Raph:**

Raph had walked right up to you with out saying a word. His actions however gave you the impression that he was mulling something over in his mind. After making sure you both were alone he sighed, "I'm just gonna say it alright? I don't want you to go." He was blushing a bit though it wasn't really noticeable, his words taking you off guard made you raise an eye ridge at him. "I mean I get it that you wanna return home to your family and stuff but… I just want you to know that I won't mind if you wanna come down and hang out." He continued trying to play it cool. Knowing that this is just how he is you smirk and nod, "If you're suggesting that I'd simply walk out and never return you're wrong. I love hanging out with you guys and sparring with you was pretty fun too." He turned a bit surprised then his expression fell into a confident smirk. "So you like coming down into a smelly sewer and hanging out with four bad ass mutant turtles?" He asked folding his arms over his plastron. Giggling you nod, "Truth is I think I just might miss the stink of sewer mixed with pizza and turtle. Not to mention being woken early everyday to train, then getting my ass handed to me by Mikey at video games, the occasional explosion from Donnie's lab, Leo's constant training and Space heroes tapes, and of course the great treat of listening to your grumpy, rude remarks and complaints everyday." You smirk as he raises and eye ridge at you unsure of whether you're being sarcastic or not. "Really gonna miss that sarcasm, harsh tone, and green glare." You add smiling at him. "Sounds like you're saying you'd miss me more than my brothers," he stated glancing over to the side. "Maybe. At least being able to hear it every day all day and night," you admit taking him off guard. Growling he pulled you over to him and kissed you, your eyes snapped shut as you melted into the feeling of his lips locked with yours. The kiss hadn't lasted long and you both sat on the couch for the rest of the time, occasionally he'd glance over with an expression that made you blush like crazy. "It's almost time guys," Leo called out entering the living area. Nodding you and Raph stood and walked over to the leader.

**Mikey:**

Well if you were expecting some odd beat around the bush you are in for a rude awakening because that is not how this turtle do. Mikey was so straight to the point that what he said hadn't even really clicked. "I know why you want to but WHY? It's not like you HAVE too and if it were me I'd wanna stay down here with my brother's and I." Mikey blurted out as soon as you left Donnie's lab. Blinking you stared at the flustered turtle, his baby blues staring into your (E/C) orbs intensely. "…Mikey…" you softly trailed off resting a hand on his shoulder. He squeezed your shoulders, he'd placed them there when he stopped you outside Don's lab… see I told you it happened so quick you barely processed it. "I do have to go home… they miss me and I miss them. Well that and they have reported me missing so they are looking all over…" You started taking a deep breath after you paused. "But I don't want you to go home and forget about all of us!" Mikey cried out wrapping you in a tight hug. "Are you kidding? I could never forget about you guys, especially you. I could come back down and hang with you guys if you'd like." You smiled laughing softly. "Really? All the time?" He asked with puppy dog eyes. "As often as I can," you smiled with a nod. "I'm really gonna miss being down here with you guys… getting my but kicked at video games all the time… but I can't stay." You sigh as Mikey released you. He was a little saddened that he could not convince you to stay but was happy that you promised to visit. "I'm going to miss you too," He sniffled. "Remember Mikey… this isn't goodbye. Just a… see you later," You smile trying to cheer him up. Seeing him sad was breaking your heart… he was always so happy and positive. He is just a glass is half full kinda guy and you'd grown very fond of that. Kissing his cheek he'd been taken aback with surprise and his cheeks turned red. Giggling you smiled at his reaction until you were silenced by eager lips pressing against yours. Smiling against his lips you deepened the kiss sighing contently in his embrace. You lost track of how long it had been but the sound of Leo clearing his throat pulled you both out of your trance. Both of you blushing like crazy you smiled walking toward the group with Mikey clinging to your hand.

The first go was a disaster and the guys felt terrible. The canister was broken by Stockman and it couldn't be used for you or Kirby. "It'll take time but…" Donnie started. Knowing what he'd say you cut him off, "No! You'll use that on Kirby… my missing will just have to be prolonged a little longer." Everyone knew it was hard for you but they didn't argue with your decision. The second run was going just as bad however, and even the second canister broke. Luckily April steered her dad beneath it but suddenly you were pushed right beneath the light post where the container broke. Falling back into the dark of an alley while Kirby was wrapped in a tarp you groaned as the burning sensation filled your body. Suddenly shivering entirely exposed to the world you slowly stood. Your (H/L) (H/C) felt wet and dirty probably from where you had landed. Looking down to your non mutated digits and giving a relieved yet disbelieved laugh as your eyes ran over your (S/C) tone. April approached and had seen you silhouetted frame shivering in the cold, quickly she wrapped you in her large coat and you both walked out into the lit street. The guys all watched awed at you shivering human frame, both saddened and happy they could return you to the world in which you belonged of course leading a double life was now your goal to keep the brothers in it.

**Thanks for reading and please do leave a comment! Hope you enjoyed my reader insert and let me know what you think! ^-^**


	14. MutatedLand

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. **

**Author's note: So this isn't a romance but I got inspired to do a Reader in a mutated wonderland. It's very influenced and pretty much the wonderland used is from American Mc Gee's ALice in Wonderland Madness Returns. (One of my favorite games of all time.) Let me know what you guys think of it. And sorry if it's not very good. **

**Turtles x Reader (2012)**

Things had just gotten so complicated, meeting the turtles was one of the best things you have ever experienced but right now you just wanted to get away from it all. After another argument you had decided to take a stroll, finally realizing it's late you head up top but as you did something had caught your eye. It looked like a mutated creature… not entirely wanting to go face the guys you follow it on your own, probably not the smartest idea but you wouldn't admit that. You had followed it through the streets, down a couple of alleys and stopped in front of an open manhole. "The guys will probably find it…" You mutter looking around. A single dim yellow lamp that almost looked like an old English gas lamp flickered on a dingy brick wall. "Was this place always here?" You ask looking around. "I should probably tell the guys about that thing…" You start before you feel a disgusting ridgid hand push you into the uncovered hole. You let out a cry as you plummeted into the darkness. Waking in an odd looking park your brow furrows in confusion. "It looks like… the flora has tripled in size… and since when does these types of plants grow here?" You ask aloud looking around. Though a bit unsettling it is a pleasant sight and fairly comforting. After travelling through the distorted New York park and stumbling across a large metal looking skeleton, a small blade stuck out of one of the bones but was suddenly levitating towards you. "The vorpal blade is swift and keen, and always ready for service." A voice purred as you grabbed it swinging it a few times. "I'm not looking for a fight, though I'd not refuse should one arise." You smile holding the tanto in your hands. "Good, because one is certainly looking for you." Raph smiled as a bony looking cat tail swayed behind him, gnarly cat ears sat atop his head twitching every so often. Slowly he began to glow red and disappear.

"Odd. Well it seems I should continue?" You guess looking around. Suddenly gross mini mutagen men had rose from the ground making disgusting sounds as they formed. Smirking you charged the creatures and cut them all down, the tanto making slashing sound with each cut. "Ugly, evil and grotesque in a single monstrosity…" You noted as more emerged. "What have you created (Y/N)?" Raphshire asked before vanishing again. Cutting them all down you breathed a bit heavily cursing beneath your breath. Finally continuing until you came upon a small kitchen set up blocking your path. "Mr. Murakami?" You ask looking at the chef frying some gyoza. "Ah hello again (Y/n)," He smiles still preparing the food. "What are you doing?" You ask approaching the counter. "Making my special gyoza, but I need more pizza faces. Would you be willing to slice any up that you find in return for that turtle grinder?" He asked pointing at the object on the counter. "Why would I want a turtle grinder?" You ask eyeing it. "It doesn't grind turtles silly. It's just in the shape of a shell and it fires out a powerful smoke pellet," he answered as you took it. "Good girl, there is a face just outside. Oh and you should probably dispose of any of the hostiles out running amuck," he added returning to his food. Stepping out of a door followed the path over to where a flying pizza face was, shooting him until he disappeared. After returning to Mr. Murakami's kitchen he smiled, "Thank you so much for the face." Another door swung open and you left walking through a still odd looking park. Then the park began to fall apart, literally chunks of land were just falling into a red void, trees and flora began to topple with the crumbling ground. Finally after trekking through the hazard park you found yourself in what looked like an odd village made of junk. Mousers were strewn about every where and they were not happy to see you in their territory. Fighting them off and smashing them you continued until you found yourself at a metal platform with a cable car in the shape of a coffee pot.

Stepping with in your (E/c) eyes searched the large floating metal construct across the way. "Making friends?" Raphshire asked appearing before you as flying robotic roaches bombarded the cable car. "You're as wreck-less and confused as ever," he smiled looking around the glass car. "I've managed so far with out you." You retorted. "Very well. But remember (Y/n) not all change is good. Find the Hatter," he spoke with an oddly harsh yet caring tone before disappearing. The cable car fell before it made it to the platform and you had crashed through a wall. "Ow… I've made more graceful entrances though I should be grateful nothing is broken." You say aloud to yourself before walking out of another broken wall. The sun was bright and blinded you for a brief moment then the sight of floating steam vents and metal platforms filled your vision. "Best make my way over to finding this hatter…" You trail off. It had taken awhile to trek through the mechanical mayhem then there was fighting off the metal heads, Kraang bots, Droiches **(droid roaches) **and the mini mutagen men. Finally stepping into a large broken down workshop you found a figure hunched over a table as he struggled to make something fit. "No no. Oh no no, that won't work at all." You heard him speak as he tinkered with whatever was in his hands. "Donnie?" You muttered not entirely sure if you could even recall that name. "What is going on here?" You thought feeling your head spinning. "Ah! (Y/n)! Have you come for coffee?" He asked with a crazed smile. His chocolate eyes falling down and rising back up your frame. "Afraid not. What is going on around here?" You ask running a hand through your (H/l) (H/c) hair. "What ever do you mean? All is well round here in my work shop. Don't get many visitors round here anymore you know." He said pouring himself some coffee the scent attacking your nostrils. "What are you working on?" You ask peeking over. "It's a secret!" He shouted wrapping his green arms around it. "Well you seem to be having trouble with it. Mechanical failures have always been your epitaph. So would you like my help or not?" You ask folding your arms over your chest. He seemed to weigh the idea in his mind for a moment before smirking. "Only if you have a cup with me," He answered. Sighing you agreed and watched him pour you a cup of coffee. Raising it to him you both brought the cups to your lips and drank. "Now will you let me see?" You ask and he chuckles holding out what looks like a stuffed bird. "So what is the problem?" You ask raising a brow. "It's supposed to go boom. But the blasted thing won't work right," He said opening the back to reveal the inner workings. After awhile he finally got the Malichi bomb working he handed it to you. "Here you'll be needing this," he smiled before drinking more of his coffee. "I can't imagine why…" You said but he quickly grabbed you and leaped both of your crashing through a glass window in the ceiling.

Suddenly you awoke in a more Japanese style side of town. "(Y/n)!" Leo called. "Leo?" You asked confused. "(Y/n) listen to me you have to…" He started but suddenly hunched over crying out in pain. "L-leo!" You called as the meaning and familiarity of the name fell from your mind as it rolled off your tongue. He continued to speak but it was distorted and suddenly he was staring at you with black eyes. Feeling in danger you draw your tanto as he hisses at you, charging you slashed and stabbed at him until he fell over turning to dust. As you traveled through the grayish green city with parasiticnardos strewn about and purple daimyos you fought, each falling over fading into a black powdery dust. "What is going on…" You asked approaching a large temple. Smoke emanated from it and a large gray statue of a large rat sat with in. "Come there isn't much time…" A voice spoke seemingly from the statue. The floor beneath you gave way and you slowly drifted downward. Landing on your feet with a soft thud you had began walking up a stone path listening as the large rat spoke. "…You are in danger." He continued. "Yes but from what? What can I do?" You asked still walking up the stone spiral. "I'm afraid it might just be too late," he said making your heart sink. Panicking you spoke, "Please I need your help! There must be a way to stop all of this." WHat exactly you were talking about was a complete mystery but deep with in you knew he knew what you were talking about. "Perhaps. But you must find the Queen,"he answered. "What? Why? What could she tell me that could help me on this quest?" You asked finally reaching the top. "She knows things that will be of great help to you. Seek her out and gain her council." He commanded as you were enveloped in smoke from his pipe. Coughing you waved your hand through the air trying to blow it away.

Then you stood outside of it, the large castle like Shredder's lair. "You can't be seriously thinking on going in there," Mikey asked. "R-rabbit?" You asked turning towards him. "So you've come back to look at your handy work? Return the scene of the crime?" Raph asked in an amused yet accusing tone. "What? Where did… I had no choice. But don't forget it was not me alone. You all wanted the rebellion as much as I did," you spoke harshly turning towards him. "These words aren't my own… Some one please!" You screamed with in your won thoughts. Your (e/c) orbs were staring him down before he disappeared leaving you to venture with in the abandoned castle. There was mutagen spilled over small areas through out the halls. Fighting Card bots as they appeared, stopping in front of a large marble looking Kirby. "The red queen had been defeated yet your no better off," you said with out sympathy. "When the red queen was brought down I attempted to reclaim the throne but the tyrannical bitch sent her monstrosities upon me." He answered narrowing his eyes. "Well I need to get inside, I've come to petition her." You say looking around his large stone body. "The only way in is through me. Sacrifices it seems must be made," he said glancing over to his right. "Those who say so usually mean they should be made by others." He frowned at your remark. "Then cut me loose, I'll show you the meaning of sacrifice." He said and without a warning you had done just that. Entering you found yourself in a near empty room, suddenly a large mash of Rahzar, Tigerclaw and Fishface emerged from the crumbling wall. Quickly running from the room and down the hall for your life you had barely escaped. Continuing to trek through you were met with more card bots and mutagen men. Finally forcing large double doors you entered a cold throne room, tanks of water were on either side of the path you walked toward the foot of the throne. Karai had sat in her human form though she had snake arms that were biting down onto the armrests. "I wasn't expecting you to look like that," you said bluntly. "You don't know your manners." She hissed slamming a snake fist on the chair. "Look I was told you'd be able to help…" you start. "I'd need a better reason to respond then what is currently on offer." She interrupted. "If you don't we're all doomed." You reasoned. "Not doomed. Conquered. I may survive but you're finished. You see the pattern of destruction I know you do. The mutagen is trying to destroy all evidence of your mind and especially the turtles, now who would want that? Who benefits from your madness?" She asks as her tail slinks around you. "So the destruction of this world is the destruction of me?" You ask. "Indeed and vice versa." She answers. "Than how do I stop it? This is good for me… I'm… wait what're you doing?" You ask being lifted by her white tail. "They must be stopped but there is more to do. What you claim to seek eludes you because you won't look at what's around you." She says as her mouth unhinges and she swallows you whole.

Waking in a Kraang holding cell you groan sitting up. Visions of being tortured flashed through your mind as you go from room to room. Two men escorting you both verbally abusing you as you were taken from one room of torture and testing to the next. "C-casey…" You mutter looking at the two men who spoke like bumbling idiots. "Get me out of here…" You demand but the scene falls into a blinding white light. "(Y/n)!" April called trying to reach you. "No! Damn you!" A voice screeches as the illusion began falling away. "What? Who are you?" You ask looking up at a large girl hunching over looking down at you. Mutagen poured from her eyes but not past her jaw, long messy brown hair fell over her shoulders, gnarled bony hands stretched out toward you but stopped. Her large hands were being held back by strings that were sewn into her skin, dried blood had crusted over the wounds. "Marie Annette! Destroy her!" Shredder boomed and the strings fell loose allowing her to swipe and swat at you. **(See what I did there marionette Marie Annette? Get it? I'm dumb.)** Dodging her hands and attacking when you get an opening she suddenly screamed out in pain falling back into the abyss. The scenery around you cracking like a mirror and shattering into tiny pieces. "What the shell?" You ask sitting up in a sewer tunnel. "Thank goodness you were out for a while. What happened?" April asked hugging you. "Well it seems she had a nasty fall and got quite the bump on her head. I'm just glad we were able to wake you up… or at least April was." Donnie said finishing the wrap on your head. "What happened to Marie Annette?" You ask looking around the dark tunnel. "Who?" They ask eyeing you. "Uh… I guess it was just a dream…" You sigh with relief. "Come on we gotta get you out of here," Leo said extending his hand to you. "But it felt so real…" You think casting a glance back hearing the sound of metal chords being pulled causing your eyes to widen. "Maybe it wasn't a dream…" You say only loud enough for yourself.

**Thanks for reading and please do leave a comment! Hope you enjoyed my reader insert and let me know what you think! ^-^**


	15. Hanging with the Turtles 2014

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. **

**Author's note: So I might write a second chapter for this since I really didn't get into romantic moments between the Reader and the Turtles but I don't wanna make this chapter too long. So let me know what you guys think and I'll update a.s.a.p. ^^**

Turtles x Reader (2014)

"I'm really not in the mood for your shit today Raph," you snapped causing the hot head to stop his teasing and stare dumbfounded at you. The others tried to act casual but were ready to pounce between the two of you if Raph lost his temper. "What the fuck is your problem?" He asked eyeing you as he switched sides that his toothpick resided. Rolling your eyes you grab a water and pass through the living area making your way to your room. You had met the turtles on accident after you had moved in with April O'neil almost a year ago, she had kept the secret fairly well for nearly a month but one day you had come home early to find four giant turtles lounging in the living room. Let's just say your first meeting wasn't exactly the most gracious of first impressions, especially since your initial instinct was to throw whatever was in hand at the moment. Since then however you had gotten really close to the brothers and have come to enjoy their company. But for the past week or so you hadn't been in the best of moods, your boyfriend for the past year had been cheating on you with two other girls and you weren't exactly taking the news to well. Plopping down on your bed and staring up at the ceiling you sighed, you know it isn't the guys fault that this happened but you really weren't in the mood to deal with Raph's attitude or Mikey's games. Really you just wanted to crawl into a shell and hide away for awhile and cry, but today was supposed to be different. April had bugged and pretty much begged you to chill, watch movies and what not with her and the guys. You agreed mostly just to get her off your back but some how you thought that spending time with some of your best guy buds would help take your mind off things, Mikey's constant flirting with April cleared that up right fast. Raph commenting harshly and unsympathetically of how you quote, "Look like shit." didn't quite help your mood. Then Donnie adding on how you probably aren't sleeping well or eating right and trying to suggest ways to take better care of yourself wasn't helping the steam roll off your head. Sure he meant well but it really wasn't something you wanted to hear at the moment let alone from a giant mutant turtle. Leo was really the only one who was tolerable at the moment but that's only because all he said was hi and asked how your day was.

You rubbed your eyes taking in a deep breath and looking over to your vibrating phone. Your (E/c) gaze watched it as a text came in, groaning you snatched it from the night stand and opened the text. It was from April. "Just got the pizzas on my way back," you read aloud. "Great. See you soon." You typed and let your phone drop to your side. Looking over to your mirror you sighed, they were right you did look like crap you hadn't really cared to make yourself presentable for your guests instead you wore sweats, bra and a tank top. You ran your hand through your (H/l) (H/c) hair continuing to look at your pitiful form. "Gosh I suck," you laughed to yourself. "You're damn right you do," Raph smirked from the doorway. You scoffed letting your head hang, "I was a fool to think I'd be safe in here." "You going to invite me in or what?" He asked leaning against the frame. He was a bit mean but still a gentleman so you waved him in, "Enter." You sat cross legged on your bed as he entered and closed the door behind him, the dark returning over your fairly neat room. "So?" You asked watching him silently make his way over and sit beside your bed. He just sat there with his green eyes studying you, feeling a little uncomfortable you grab your water and drink from the bottle jumping a little at the feel of a bit spilling over your jaw and running down your neck. A bit of dim light from your shaded window catching the droplet traveling down your throat down to your collar. "…I guess I should apologize… since I upset you earlier." His sudden words made your eyes widen in surprise. You shook your head, "No no. I should be apologizing, it had nothing to do with you guys and I shouldn't have acted that way." He turned back to you eyeing you up and down. You both sat in silence for a little while before you sighed and inched closer to him causing him to shift a little uncomfortably but you chose to ignore it. "I don't wanna bore you with the details. April should be back soon… so when she gets here I'll come back out to hang," you shrug and give a small smile. "Is that it. Do you feel that way or do you think I don't want to listen?" He asked a little roughly turning to look into your (E/c) orbs. You couldn't fight the smile that forced it's way on your lips as you shook your head, a small laugh of disbelief escaped you which seemed to confuse him. "…I guess I figured you guys wouldn't be interested in my simple girl problems." You shrug tracing a crease in your sheet. "Maybe I don't. But you are my friend and I… look just tell me what's wrong." He said turning away biting on his pick.

"Okay… well I broke up with my boyfriend…" You started. "That it? Don't girls usually get all like free and go out to enjoy being single. Guy hunting and stuff?" He asked cutting you off. "Sure when they want. I didn't exactly want to break it off…" you admit. "Then why'd you do it?" He asked with a bit of disappointment. "I… uh. I caught him cheating on me… with two other women…" You answered reluctantly. He looked over at you and could tell you were fighting back tears. You are so tired of crying, so what it was over? "That bastard." He snapped causing you to look back to him in shock. "Look (Y/n), if he was an idiot to let some one as amazing as you go to waste for two whores then that is his loss. You shouldn't be sitting here crying over his dumb ass because he can't see the amazing and beautiful person you are. Anyone would be lucky to have you by their side and you deserve some one who'll treat you like the treasure you are." He said balling his fist in frustration. Tears silently began to stream down your face as you threw your arms around his neck, flying off your bed and landing between his legs on the floor. He blushed as you pressed yourself against his plastron, nuzzling against him. Then he heard your sniffling and looked down lifting your face to gaze up at him. "(Y/n)… why are you crying?" He asked wiping away your tears with his thumb. "…I'm such an idiot… did I hurt you…" He was cut off by you smiling up at him. "No you didn't do anything wrong. Thank you Raphael…" You whisper before kissing his cheek. "(Y/n)! Are you okay we heard a loud thud…" Mikey called as the other three brothers struggled to burst through the thrown open door. "Raph! Did you make (y/n) cry?" Mikey called dropping beside you and ripping you from him. "What makes you think I'd do that?" He snapped glaring at his younger brother. "It's okay baby cakes I'll protect you from the bid meanie!" Mikey yelled smothering you. "M-Mikey! I… can't breath!" You struggled against him trying to get him to loosen his grip. "Mikey let go of her," Donnie said trying to pull you guys apart. "You guys are going to end up hurting her. Mikey, Donnie stop!" Leo commanded stomping his foot making both brothers release you. "Thank you. Oh thank you." You called crawling away from the others toward the door. The position you were in making all of them blush. Leo blushed as you crawled toward him, the others blushed since they had a nice view of your ass. "Guys I'm back!" April called entering the apartment. "Angel cake!" Mikey yelled out nearly running you over as he rushed out of the room.

After being helped up you and the guys returned over to the living area. "Maybe… hanging out won't be such a bad idea. It seems that this is just what I need," you smile thinking to yourself watching Mikey tickle and flirt with April while Donnie and Leo set up the snacks and drinks for your movie night. Raph leaned against the wall with a sly smirk before glancing toward you, smiling you wave your fingers at him. When everything was situated you all played musical seats trying to figure out who'd sit where. Leo insisted that you and April got to sit on the couch, Mikey and Raph sat by your guys' feet while Leo and Donnie squeezed onto the couch ends. After a few movies April had retired for the evening, Mikey snored with a slice of pizza resting on his plastron, Donnie struggled to keep his lids from falling shut as he leaned his jaw on his palm, Raph's thunderous snore over power his younger brother's and Leo's lazy stared watched the movie he seemed to have lost interest in long ago. You forced yourself to stay awake but you found yourself leaning over and cuddling up to Leo making his cheeks tint pink. Your eyes slowly opened and you groaned as your phone rang from in your bedroom. "I swear I didn't touch anything!" Mikey shouted sitting up causing the pizza to slide into his lap. Raph looked up to see your glum yet apologetic expression, "No no. Sorry that's my phone." You attempted to remove yourself from the couch without forcing anyone to move but your foot was caught between Mikey's legs and with a single twist you fell kneeling over Raph with your breast in his face and your head between Donnie's knees all three of you blushing like mad. "Mikey," Leo growled standing to help you up. "It wasn't his fault. I just didn't want to ask you guys to move…" You squeaked squirming away. "You shouldn't of had to. Are you okay?" He asked as you brushed yourself off. "Y-yeah… I better go get that." You say rushing toward your bedroom. Standing in the dim lit room you held your hand against your chest attempting to calm your racing heart, hearing your phone go off again you shake your head and snatch it from it's resting place. Narrowing your eyes at who it is you tighten your grip on it, it hurt your hand more than anything but you couldn't help the anger rising in your throat. Dropping it back on your bed you turned to see a worried looking Leo staring at you. "Hm?" You asked as his sapphire eyes continued to silently sizing you up. After awhile of sitting and talking your room he managed to get what had put you in such a bad mood out and he shook his head. "That's why I hugged Raph. What he said really helped me… it was sweet," you smirked holding your knees against your chest. "Yeah he isn't always an ass." Leo chuckled. "But he is right. You're a pearl and if he can't see that then it's his loss." Leo said placing a hand on your shoulder making you shrug. "I doubt he ever will… but it didn't stop him from calling." You frowned. "He called?" Leo asked a bit too abruptly. "Yeah… that's why my phone was going off," you answered turning your (e/c) eyes up to meet his blue ones. "Did you answer?" He asked and you shook your head. "Did you want to?" He asked and instead you shrugged. Sighing he squeezed your shoulder reassuringly. "It's getting late… we should probably head out," he said looking out of the window. This made your heart sink but you nodded. "Do you think… I could come with? J-just for tonight," you sputtered not meeting his eyes. "Sure," he smiled standing up. Quickly you put together an over night bag and left a note for April. "Guys we're heading out," Leo said walking out with you to find Donnie and Raph straightening up. "Aw okay, night baby cakes." Mikey says wrapping you in a hug. "She is coming with us," Leo said playfully pushing him. "She is?" He asked excitedly.

After you all had entered the lair the guys began putting up their gear and weapons. "So I guess I'll just crash out on the couch," you smiled plopping down onto it. "You sure? You can have my bed tonight," Leo offered but you waved him off. "Nah that's fine." You smiled at him. "Yeah why would she want your bed when she can sleep with a cutie like me," Mikey exclaimed causing Leo and Raph to growl at him. "Sounds tempting. But I'll pass," you smile politely as you rummage through your bag to pull out your sleep wear. "So am I expected to change right here or is there some where else I can go?" You ask in playful tone making all the brothers blush. "Bathroom is that way…" Donnie pointed you in the direction and you giggled. "Thanks." You walked over and began stripping from your outfit then you pulled on an over sized T-shirt, short shorts, and quickly brush your (h/l) hair. Returning to the sofa and stuffing your previous outfit in your bag you stretch out you let a out a content sigh. "That's what you're wearing to bed?" Donnie asked eyes widening as he entered the room. "It's warm down here. Do you want me to melt?" You ask in a teasing tone. "Well no though it isn't exactly scientifically…" He started but was cut off by your laughter. "Geeze lighten up Donnie. Why do you think I'm purdy or something?" You ask posing in a cute way on the couch making him shift uncomfortably. "What? You're attractive sure… but I don't find … not saying I wouldn't…" He stuttered and you giggled at his reaction. "Relax I'm just teasing you," you smile evilly at him. Sighing he sat with you on the couch eyeing you. "Aw don't be that way. How can I make it up to you?" You ask batting your eyes at him making his cheeks heat up. He ended up asking what was wrong earlier and though you really didn't want to talk about it you decided not to leave him in the dark of course as you started Mikey had walked in and sat with the two of you listening. "What a dick!" Mikey exclaimed leaning over his brother. Laughing you smile at his concern. "Yeah… but hanging out with you guys has really helped me feel a lot better." You smile looking from Donnie's brown orbs to Mikey's baby blues. "That's a relief. Other wise we'd have to go beat him up for you dudette." Mikey said squeezing you in a bear hug. "I thought you only beat up criminals…" You struggle to say as he crushes you. "Well… he did commit a crime! Hurting you baby cakes," he says releasing you to look into your eyes. "Well technically…" Donnie started before Mikey shushed him. "Well thanks guys…" You yawned. "We should probably let her get some sleep guys," Leo said passing by. "Night guys." You smiled laying back not caring that the others brought bedding to sleep in the living area with you. Mikey laid beside the couch on the floor, Raph stole an end of the couch, Leo lay on the other couch while Donnie reclined with your head against his side.

**Thanks for reading and please do leave a comment! Hope you enjoyed my reader insert and let me know what you think! ^-^**


	16. Hanging with the Turtles pt 2 (2014)

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. **

**Author's note: Sorry it took a little long to update. And sorry that this chapter is sooo long. It is another choose your turtle story, so that's why it's so long. If after reading the base you want to skip to a specific turtle I wrote it in this order, Donnie, Mikey, Raph and Leo. Each is four paragraphs so yeah. For my Quotev readers I might actually split this up into five since it's so long XD. Anyway hope it's enjoyable, it was fun writing it and thanks in advance for reading! ^^**

Turtles x Reader (2014)

It had been a few months since you had been picked up and moved on from your ex. Most of which was spent with the guys and in that time you had grown so much closer to each of them. One day the guys were shocked to find you waiting there for them and how you had flipped out at the sight of their injuries, each of them swore they'd never seen you move so fast in your life as you quickly worked on treating them. You grew nervous now each time they went out on patrol or were called into action… but it was something you had to live with since there was no talking them out of it. You stood in the kitchen staring out blankly, a small mug of coffee in your hands that had clenched it unknowingly, sighing you set the mug onto the counter watching the steam floating off. Running a hand through your (H/L) (H/C) hair you started cleaning up the apartment. There was quite a bit of food set out for the guys, plenty of their favorite drinks and lots of movies set aside, but they had to cancel… Trouble in the city always wins priority over social visits, it wasn't like you were hurt by the notion in fact it was something that happened often enough to be used to. No, it was worry. You loved them like the tight knit, thick as theives mutant family they are with all your heart and then some. Which is why when they have to go out on missions and the such you tense up and are barely responsive to the world around you, your (E/c) orbs just stare on through until they text or come to see you. After straightening up you returned to your cooled coffee and sat on the arm chair, gazing over to the dark television. You weren't sure how long you had stared at the dark screen but you had finished your coffee a little while ago and continued squeezing it in your hands as you stared around the room. Suddenly soft tapping came from your window which had struck you from your trance, jumping up with a yelp you had dropped your now bone dry mug and dashed for the window.

"Gosh you scared me." You smiled placing a hand over your chest. "Sorry (Y/n)," Mikey smiled hugging you after he entered. "So how'd it go?" You asked inspecting over everyone once they were inside. "Well…" Donnie started before Mikey began filling you in on ALL the details. "And none of you are hurt?" You asked worriedly tensing up. "No (Y/n) we're all fine." Leo reassured you setting his blades down by the window. You sighed in relief, "Oh thank goodness." The brothers all watched you relax a bit, picking up your mug and rinsing it in the sink. "Ya know you worry to much," Raph exhaled a harsh breath folding his arms over his plastron. You smiled at his words which caused Donnie and Leo to give you looks of confusion. "(Y/N)?" Donnie asked making Raph open his eyes to notice you standing still by the sink but the way your head was bowed prevented him from seeing your expression. "You're right. I do, but that won't change… not now not ever." You spoke up placing a shaky hand to your cheek. Mikey had finally caught on to what was going on and simply stared silently from his seated position on the floor. "It should. It ain't healthy," Raph huffed. This made you laugh and shake your head, "I don't care if it isn't healthy. I have every right to worry too much about you guys. I love you, and if anything ever happened… I-I don't know what I'd do." "I feel… like how a mother would when their kid joins the military or police force… or something like that. Even if it is for the greater good it doesn't settle the nerves knowing your putting your lives in danger for another…" You continued pausing to take a deep breath. "(Y/n)," Leo said placing a hand on your shoulder. Quickly wiping away the small droplets forming you laugh nervously, "I'm sorry… I haven't even asked if any of you are thirsty or hungry, and what am I saying of course you are. I mean you just got back from taking care of business ." You rushed over to the fridge and grabbed drinks for them. "So what're you hungry for?" You ask handing them out.

"Do you got any pizza?" Mikey asked popping the top to his crush. "Course. It's in the fridge you want me to heat it up for you?" You smile looking into his bright baby blues. "Please?" He asked sipping from his drink. "Got it. Leo, Raph, Donnie anything?" You ask turning toward them. They had stayed silent and not met your eyes. "Well you guys are at home here so if you ever do want anything the fridge and cupboards are free to raid." You smiled walking back to the kitchen to get Mikey some pizza. Silently you had leaned against the counter and covered your face with your hands. "What is wrong with me?" You asked yourself aloud. "Well you are a beautiful girl who spends most her time with four mutants and apparently all her time thinking, worrying, or wondering about them. That's just for starters." Raph answered entering the kitchen. "I can't help it… you guys are like family." You shrugged but he seemed to frown at your words. "Ya know Mikey coulda gotten his own food, right?" He asked looking away. "Yeah but you guys just got back. You must be tired and I really don't mind. But you, Donnie and Leo are on your own because I offered and didn't even get a response." You teased. Raph rolled his eyes while making a tsk sound, moving his toothpick over to the other side of his mouth. "Oh come on, I only jest." You say playfully pushing him. He simply raised an eye ridge at you since he didn't budge. "Don't act like you expect me to have it in me to actually be able to move you," you huff looking up at him. "Even when I'm so tired and weak?" He asked in an antagonizing tone. "Oh what ever." You pouted grabbing Mikey's food and turning to leave. He lifted his arm blocking the exit. "Excuse me," you smiled up at him but it quickly faded when he showed no intention of moving. "Raph, please move." You stared up at his green eyes. He leaned down till his face was an inch from yours, "Make me." You couldn't help but blush at the closeness but you held back your nerves and leaned closer making him blush. Quickly you licked his cheek causing him to pull back enough to squeeze through, turning you stuck your tongue out at him as you headed back to the living room. "Here you go Mikey," you smiled setting the plate down. "Aw yeah! Thanks chicky." He smiled grabbing a slice. The rest of the night was spent talking and playing a few old games like twister, jenga, and a few others. "Why don't we play strip poker?" Raph gave a sly smirk. "W-what?" Donnie asked blushing. "Not drunk enough to play that shit, let alone with a group of nothing but guys." You said holding your hands up. "You drink? And you wanna see other girls naked?" He asked causing you to blush. "N-no." You stammered. "Come on what have you got to lose? Mikey is probably the worst out of all of us." Raph smirked. Eyeing him and smiling ear to ear you finally agreed. "Fine." You answered making Donnie and Leo look at you flustered. "Really?" Mikey asked wide eyed. "You're right. I don't have anything to lose. We're all friends right?" You ask clearing the coffee table and shuffled the deck. "I-I was just kidding." He said looking away and your smile only grew. "What? Chicken? Afraid you'll get your ass handed to you by a girl or are you embarrassed to see me naked?" You ask quirking an oddly confident brow. "Fine but remember you asked for this." Raph growled as you dealed. You smiled evily, the poor guys hadn't known you grew up in a family of card players.

"H-how?" Mikey asked as you had once again won. "Alright so strip." You grinned waiting for the guys to remove their second to last bit of "clothing". "Y-you're enjoying this?" Leo asked eyeing you. You simply laughed at his question and nodded clapping. "It's so funny!" You laughed. However the next round hadn't been so funny when Donnie had the winning hand. Your eyes widened at the sight as you stared at the cards. "Guess the house doesn't always win," Donnie chuckled. "Looks like the shirt goes," Raph smirked enjoying your reaction. Blinking you swallowed hard as you grabbed the bottom of your shirt, closing your eyes and taking a deep breath you began pulling it up. "It's just like wearing a bikini top… It's fine. Just like a bikini top." You repeated in your mind pulling the garment up and over your head. The guys blushed at the green polka dot bra you had on, quickly averting their eyes from you as you handed your shirt over to Donnie. "Alright. If anything I still win." You smile. "What? How?" Mikey asked. "Well I have almost all your clothes. Unless you wanna be entirely naked and go one more round?" You asked batting your lashes at them making their cheeks heat up. "No that's fine. Y-you win." Leo answers as Donnie returns your shirt to you. "Great. Well I'll let you all get dressed and I'm going to go change into my sleep wear." You stand and retreat to your room to change. "Hey (y/n) we're going to be…" Mikey said opening the door and stopping dead in his tracks at the sight of you changing. "M-Mikey! Get out!" You shouted blushing. "S-sorry!" He yelled slamming the door and covering his eyes. "Mikey…" His brothers growled glaring at him, which he only responded with a meek smile. The next bit of the week you had been fairly busy so the only contact you had with the guys was texting, so now that you had a bit of free time you were ecstatic to be hanging out in the lair.

**Donnie: **

"Hey Don!" You called entering the lab. You had been here for a few hours talking with Leo and playing games with Mikey so you decided it was time to visit the house nerd. He was looking over some notes at his desk, shaking his head and muttering to himself. "Hey.." You tried again tapping on his shoulder making him jump. "Oh (y/n)!" He said turning toward you and crumpling up the paper in his hands. "Guess you didn't hear me come in." You smile. "N-no sorry." He said pushing all the papers away and folding his hands over the flat work space. "What is up? Anything I can do for you?" He asked using one hand to adjust his glasses before returning to meet your slightly confused eyes. "Nope. I was just wondering what you were working on," you shrug leaning back against the desk. "Hm? Oh nothing really." He answered shortly. "Uh huh, and those papers you crumpled up? Those were nothing?" You ask eyeing him. "Hm? O-oh those… they were just some schematics that I was un-happy with. They were for a few new additions to the Shellrazor." He shrugged. "Oh? Like what?" You asked with large eyes. "W-what… uhm well they were just a few new weapon concepts. Nothing impressive I assure you." He said averting his gaze looking for something to change the subject. "Well what ever it was… if you thought of it I'm sure it is amazing." You smiled at him. "Th-thanks…" He returned your smile but his brown eyes had shown he was hiding something. "So what's new?" You ask pulling yourself up onto the desk. "Hm? N-nothing really. Practiced a bit on our poker skills after a few training sessions," he shrugged making you laugh. "That's good. Might make a next game more interesting," you teased. He blushed and cleared his throat at the image forming in his mind.

"You okay?" You ask placing a hand on his cheek. "Yeah. Just a little… I don't know." He smiled removing his glasses to rub his eyes. "Can I see those?" You ask holding your hand out. "What for?" He asked watching you take them and put them on. The image was blurry but he could make out the way you looked with his glasses on. "How do I look?" You asked playfully posing. "Cute." He blurted out. "Aw thank you," you smile taking off the glasses and returned them to their rightful place. "You know… you look good with or without them," you smile lifting them up to see him without and lowering them back down. He blushed watching you lift and lower his glasses curiously, you were so transfixed on him and only him… The way you were looking at him made his stomach flip and heart skip. Your (e/c) gaze scanned over his features… you cursed yourself for letting your feelings move your body but at the moment you could give a flying fuck. You weren't sure when it had began but you found yourself falling for the genius turtle but when you caught yourself it had been far too late, and the pain taking hold of your chest at the thought of him not returning your feelings weighed heavily on your mind. "Sorry." You smiled pulling away. "For what?" He asked yearning for you to stay so close to him. "Being childish?" You shrug. "N-no you're not…" He started. Clearing his throat he smiled a little nervously, "It's fine really." "You're too sweet," you smile and kiss his cheek. "So since you aren't really doing anything other than sitting in a dim room by yourself, why don't you come play a board game or we could play black jack? Just keep the clothes on today okay?" You asked dropping down from your seat on the desk. "O-okay." He smiled standing and following you out to the common room. "Do you know how to play black jack?" You asked sitting. "Uh y-yeah," he nodded. "Great." You smiled shuffling your cards. After a few games you smiled and stretched. "You're not too bad at this." You teased. Donnie just smiled and stood to get a drink, "You thirsty?" "Nah I'm good." You smile and lean back a bit. "You sure?" He asks once more before sitting. "I'm a big girl. If I want one I'll get up and get one," you smirk.

"So what was really on those crumpled up papers?" You ask nonchalantly making him choke on his drink. "Wh-what? I-I told you…" He said wiping his mouth. "I know what you told me. But I'm saying I don't believe you." You say leaning forward with your (E/c) stare boring into his chocolate pools. He gulped, paralyzed by your stare so he was forced to continue to look into those beautiful orbs. "Are you gonna tell me or what?" You ask raising a brow not moving your eyes from his for even a second. "Hey whatcha guys doin? A staring contest?" Mikey asked leaning on you. Silently you asked again but Donnie now had the ability to ignore you. "Y-yeah. But I lost." Donnie answered turning away from you. "Ha ha! Man (y/n) you the bomb!" Mikey exclaimed shaking you. "I guess. Hey Mikey can you come closer?" You ask making Donnie glance over at you from the corner of his eye. Mikey leaned in close so you could whisper to him, his facial expression morphed from surprised to excited then down into devious all the while Donnie could hear your giggle every so often. "Okay. Be right back baby girl," Mikey smiled leaving you alone with a silent Donatello. "What was that all about?" He asked quietly. "Oh nothing." You shrugged. "That was nothing?" He asked facing you. "Just an inside joke? I don't have to explain myself to you." You smiled innocently and clasped your hands together. Donnie opened his mouth to speak but had shut it in defeat. "Alright I'm back." Mikey called smiling ear to ear. "As you requested," He smiled handing you a few wads of paper. Donnie's eyes widened as he noticed what they were. "No! Mikey you went into my lab?" He yelled freaking out. "So here is the deal Donnie. You can answer my question, or I can find out myself." You said holding one of the crumpled papers. He gulped as he weighed his options, carefully watching you start gently working at one of the papers. "Okay! But not here…" He caved. "Deal. But I'm keeping one for insurance." You said pushing the others towards him. "Y-you're evil…" He breathed heavily. "I know." You smiled. You had decided that it'd be easier to talk about alone at your place, so you waited until you were leaving to bring it up. After a few more hours of hanging with the other guys Donnie had agreed to walk you home, it was silent for the first eight minuets but you broke it with a "So?". "Look… I'm sorry. That was wrong of me. If you don't wanna tell me you don't half to," you gave a small apologetic smile and held the waded paper out to him. He just looked at you and sighed. "…I'm tired of being so afraid. (Y/n)… I'm going to lay it out on the line, because no discovery was ever made by hiding behind the lines. It was made by throwing caution to the wind…" He spoke very low as he stepped closer. "D-Donnie…" you muttered as he cupped your face with his large hands.

His half closed eyes bore deep into your (E/c) gaze as he inched closer, your heart was racing in your chest and you felt you'd melt under the intensity of his stare. "It seems that I have developed feelings for you (y/n)." He admitted and stole your lips in a soft kiss. After the shock of what had just happened subsided you wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed back. "…I was scared too… I was afraid you didn't return my feelings." You admitted as he tangled his fingers in your (H/c) hair. After a brief and heated make out session you continued walking toward the manhole. "That still doesn't explain what was on those papers." You huffed. "You really wanna know?" He asked. "Yeah." You answered. "They were prompts of things I wanted to say when I admitted my feelings. But I sorta winged it instead." He shrugged making you blush. "Gee I over worry and you think too much." You sighed shaking your head making him laugh. "Yeah. But like you said that isn't changing, not now not ever." He smiled before pulling you in for another kiss.

**Mikey: **

Normally any time you had entered the lair you'd be greeted by Mikey and have to wait at least forty minuets for one or all of the others to pass through the common room to say hey, but thankfully today Mikey was doing some extra training with Leo so you got to spend a couple hours chatting with Donnie and Raph. "(Y/n)! How you doing baby girl?" He asked picking you up and spinning you around. "H-hey Mikey, I'm fine… please put me down." You laughed softly and he obliged. You had stood there maybe three minuets before Mikey grabbed your wrist and pulled you over to play some video games. An hour passed and you pouted, "How are you so good at this?" He simply laughed and you pushed him playfully. "Don't worry baby girl if you keep practicing you just might be able to keep up," he shrugged and you stuck your tongue out at him. "Oh what ever. So how has your week been?" You ask tucking your legs beneath you on the couch. Mikey just shrugged, the guys have been attempting to keep more details from you to try and get you to worry less but Mikey can't keep secrets. He was trying hard and it was obvious but he broke and spilled a bit to many details. You tried to keep your composure as you nodded slowly taking in all that he said, "So that is why you've been training more?" He nodded silently and you sighed. "Well you're here and ok. But you guys need to stop hiding things from me… it only makes things worse." You narrowed your (E/c) orbs at him with a bit of hurt. He shrank a bit but he quickly smiled and rubbed your shoulder. "So what can I do to make it up to you?" He asked and you thought for a moment. "Can we go for a round through the sewers?" You asked and he laughed. "Alright but only for little bit." He laughed and lead you out of the lair.

It was one of your favorite things to ride on one of the guys while they slide through the sewers like a water slide. And Mikey was always happy to oblige, the way you clung to him made his heart race and your laughter echoing off the walls made it impossible for him not to smile wide. It was the greatest feeling in the world to him, seeing you happy, hearing you laugh, it would brighten up his nights like it were day time. "I don't care how many times we do that it gets more fun each time," you smile as he slid to a stop. "Heh. Yeah." He stood and set you down. "Now what?" You asked and he stammered. "Uh.. Um I don't really know." He shrugged and you laughed. "You're too adorable," you giggled making him blush. "I'll race ya back to the lair," you smiled. "You're on. See you at the finish line baby cakes!" He shouted over his shoulder already running. "Hey! No fair!" You yelled running after him. You took a few turns trying to keep up but it was no use, you stopped and leaned against a wall trying to catch your breath. "Note to self… don't challenge a mutant ninja to a foot race…" You breathed heavily. Looking up your eyes widened. "Uhm… did I take a wrong turn some where?" You asked looking around the unfamiliar area. Running a hand through your (H/L) hair you sighed and slid down the wall into a sitting position. "Wonder if Mikey even realized he left me behind." You ask biting your lip. You loved him but his focus wasn't exactly the best and he was easily distracted. You pulled out your phone and checked your texts, there was a series from Mikey. "Dudette where are you?" You read aloud before texting back. "I don't know. Think I might've made a wrong turn." You tapped your fingers on the screen waiting for a reply.

"There you are. Are you okay?" Mikey asked leaning down trying to examine you. Worry was written all over his face making you laugh. "I'm fine. Mikey really." You laughed looking into those baby blues. "You sure. You scared the crap outta me." He scolded you. "Yes Mikey I'm fine. I guess I lost?" You asked and he laughed. "Big time." He grabbed your hand and began leading you back to the lair. The contact made you blush and pout at the pain piercing your chest. "…He likes April. Not that I blame him… she's pretty, kind, ambitious…" You thought to yourself tightening your grip on his hand. "You okay?" He asked looking back at you. You silently nodded without meeting his eyes, loosening your grip as you both walked. He frowned but tried to hold the urge of trying to force you to tell him. After reaching the lair you stretched and yawned releasing his hand. He didn't want to let your small hand go but did and watched you waltz over to the screens taking the sight of his brother's prodigy in. He hated himself for cowering… but what did he have that'd make him stand out from his brothers let alone a city full of human guys any who'd be lucky to have you. You had turned your (E/c) gaze onto him and beckoned him over. He sat next to you as you typed in songs into the you tube browser, it had been a while since the two of you had your own little karaoke night. He adored your voice, and this was one of the ways he'd get to hear it… you were shy at first but moved on to being more open with it. After a few songs of switching off you found a song you hadn't heard in a while. "I love this song.." You marveled. "Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight I need help believing you're with me tonight…" You started singing to as long as you're mine from wicked. He watched you carefully, awe struck by how even with your eyes closed you matched the song word for word. Watching your lips moving he blushed at the thought of how they'd feel… sure he liked April when they first met but, he couldn't help but love the person you are. He found you to be so beautiful, smart, funny, chill… And he wanted nothing more than to tell you how he felt… but your words from the other night ran in his head. "You're like family…" Your words had repeated themselves over and over again in the back of his mind. "For the first time… I feel, wicked." He heard your words as the song ended.

Silently he grabbed your hand, he couldn't fight the urge rising in him any longer. "Mikey?" You asked turning to face him. "You spent so much of your time worrying about us… and today I had a taste of what it felt like. Worrying about someone you care so much about… that nothing else matters to you." He spoke leaning toward you. Your eyes widened as he ran his fingers through your (h/c) hair, inching closer and closer. Your heart had picked up it's pace as you let your eyes close and moved closer. "M-Mikey… I thought you… liked April…" You muttered. "I do. But not the same way as I feel about you." He smiled and kissed you eagerly. You gasped at the force but kissed back just as suddenly, your heart fluttered as he deepened it licking lightly at your bottom lip. When did Mikey become less of a little brother and more of a love interest? That's a question not even you could answer but no longer cared to, as long as you had him your days would be filled with laughter and nights bright as day. He was your sun and knowing that you meant just as much made the notion so much sweeter. "You were worried?" You asked breaking the kiss. "Of course I was. Anything could have happened to you, I should have known better than to leave you behind…" He answered lowering his gaze. You forced your lips against his once more before smiling, "But I'm okay. SO don't beat yourself up over it." He smiled back and held you tightly, breathing in your scent. "Guess this means more of your time down here will be dedicated to me." He smiled widely making you laugh. "Then I'd only be coming down here FOR you." You laughed. "I'm okay with that." He shrugged.

**Raph: **

As per usual after entering the lair you were dragged off by Mikey, not that you minded playing video games but you would like the chance to say hey to everyone. Donnie was stuffed up in has lab like always, Leo was probably training in the dojo and Raph was lifting weights. A few hours passed and you couldn't take it any longer, "I'll be back." You stood up and rushed over to the lab poked your head in and shouted a "Hey!" to Donnie. Rushing over to the dojo you made your presence known to the katana wielder and said your "Hello." But before you could make your way to say hey to Raph he was already walking past you and through the common room toward the kitchen. "So what're you two losers doing?" Raph asked grabbing a water bottle from the fridge. "I was just sayin hey to everyone…" You answered. Raph made a tsk sound as he opened the bottle and began chugging the cool contents. You felt your cheeks heat up at the sight of him but you turned back to Mikey prepared to be ignored by the hot head. "So I guess since everyone else is sooo busy we'll be playing more video games?" You asked and Mikey's eyes lit up. "If you're bored you can come into the training room with me," Raph suggested eating a cold slice of pizza from the fridge. "So I can stand there and watch you work out for the rest of the day?" You ask folding your arms over your chest. "Your loss," he shrugged making his way back from whence he came. Glancing over at Mikey he shrugged and you sighed following Raph into the training room. He was already bench pressing when you walked in but he smirked at hearing you enter. "Change your mind?" He asked triumphantly. "Well I figured since I don't really hang out with you that often.. one time couldn't hurt.

He laughed as he put up the weights and sat up to look at you. His green eyes watched as you crossed the room stopping by the bench and leaning against the wall. "So you do wanna watch me work out." He teased and you snorted. "Please. If you'd rather, I have no problem going and seeing what some one who'd actually want to entertain me is up to." You retorted. He made a tsk sound and leaned back returning to his weights. You smirked at the thought of shutting him up, Raph tries to act like the tough guy but we all know he has feelings. You sat there for half an hour before you began to get bored so you tried striking up a conversation. It didn't last long but it was something else than having to sit and listen to his grunts as he pumped iron. Figuring you had enough of listening to his grunting you grabbed your I-pod and put some music on, "Am I borin ya?" He asked stopping. "Well I do love sitting here and marveling at your brawn but it's quiet and the only thing coming from you are grunts." You answered with your eyes closed. He blushed a bit and shook his head, "If ya want we can do something else." Your (e/c) opened slowly as you gazed at him questioning if he really offered to do something other than lift weights. "Oh yeah, like what?" You asked. He clasped his hands together and shrugged, not meeting your gaze. It always made you smirk when he was unsure of something, when ever he felt even the slightest bit exposed. "I really don't mind waiting around while you work out but at least converse with me." You shrugged closing your eyes and leaning back against the wall. You looked so peaceful and slightly annoyed as you sat there.

You both sat there in silence, neither of you moving. There was so much you wanted to say but the words always caught in your throat. It always confused him that no matter how much, often or hard he pushed your buttons you'd either blow it off like nothing or get upset for only a brief moment. The reason? Simple. You had fallen for the hot headed turtle oh so long ago, but you were with that jack ass for so long… Then the things that Raph had said to you only made the flames with in burn even brighter. Quietly you hummed to the song playing from your I-pod, playing with a string from your hoodie as you waited for him to continue or say something. He had silently admired you from where he sat, his green eyes glued to your form leaning back against the wall. It was rather surprising, pleasant but none the less surprising that you had actually came in here with him. Normally you'd spend more time with Mikey or Donnie since they always made time for you… Raph would hate to admit that he was jealous but he'd be lying if he ever denied it. He kept moving his toothpick from side to side in his mouth as he studied you, he always made sure to keep a close eye on you, he secretly loved watching your emotions change. Though he loathed your negative ones… more of sad or the such. It still bothered him so much that you worried over him and his brothers, knowing you'd neglect yourself wondering if they were okay. How could someone as amazing as you care so much for them? "You thirsty?" Raph asked breaking the silence making you look up at him. Flashing him that smile he adored so much you shook your head. "No thanks." You softly spoke and returned to your day dreaming. Growling he stood and walked over to you, your gaze followed him until he slumped down beside you. "Something wrong?" You asked and he shook his head. He just wanted to be closer to you, he could almost hear the song blaring from your ear buds.

Yawning you leaned over to rest your head on his… well arm since you were shorter than him. He gazed down at you, only catching your (H/c) locks from the corner of his eye. The silence was both agony and bliss as you traced your finger tips over your knee. Sighing you closed your eyes, Raph eyed you silently questioning what you were thinking. Suddenly you couldn't take it anymore and word vomit just blurted out making Raph's eye widen at what you just said. "What?" He asked turning toward you. You let your head hang, a small smirk splayed across your lips as you took another breath before repeating, "I think… I have feelings for you. Though I guess saying I think wouldn't be right. I've thought about it too much to still be unsure." His green orbs widened at your sudden confession, his jaw locked and his whole frame paralyzed. "You said I'm so amazing.. that anyone would be lucky to have me… But I came to realize I don't want anyone else… and I feel so dumb it took me this long to see who really deserved my love was beside me for little over a year now." You shrug. Not hearing him respond made you cringe and reluctantly look up into those surprised green hues. You blushed under the intensity of his stare, your heart skipped when you felt his large finger rest under your chin. You felt your lips being sweetly devoured and the heat made you melt, closing your eyes and wrapping an arm around his neck as he deepened the kiss. The sensual feeling of him caressing the back of your neck made you moan into his mouth, taking the opening and filling your mouth with his tongue made you yelp with surprise. The need for air made you break the kiss but now that Raph had your lips he didn't want to leave them alone, as you braked for breath he continued planting kisses over your mouth and jaw. "R-Raph…" You smiled as he continued to trace over your jaw with kisses. "You're mine now… you got that?" He asked roughly against you throat. You nodded quickly in response and he took your lips again before smirking against them and whispering, "Good."

**Leo:**

Entering the lair you waved hello to Donnie who was passing through the common room, Raph grunted a hey from the weight room and Mikey crushed you in a life squeezing hug. "(Y/n) do you wanna watch some videos with me?" He asked with hope shinning in those baby blues. You smiled softly and shook your head, "Sorry Mikey. But I… okay maybe for a little bit." You caved as he began to pout. You had sat and watched videos with Mikey for a bit on you tube. Standing and stretching you smiled, "Okay… well I'm going to go see what Leo is up to." Mikey pouted but nodded as you headed for the dojo. Brushing a bit of your (H/c) tresses behind your ear as you enter, your (e/c) orbs fall onto the katana wielder meditating in the center of the room. He is so focused on concentrating, his breathing steady, cautiously you enter trying your hardest not to make a sound. You were only three steps into the room when Leo seemed to move, you tensed up figuring you had made a sound. You tried stepping lightly forward but before you could even scream out you had been pinned down to the ground, staring into the cold icy blue gaze of the leader. "(Y/n)… I'm sorry I…" He started apologizing and released you. Your breathing hitched as he crawled off of you, you were in such shock that had happened. "You okay?" He asked noticing your cheeks were on fire. "Y-yeah. Gosh you move fast." You spoke still stunned as you slowly sat up. "Heh. Sorry, you know you were pretty quiet on coming in here. I almost didn't hear you," He smiled sitting back where he was not moments ago. You gave a nervous laugh as you ran your hand through your (H/l) hair. "So… I've been here for a little.. while and you hadn't come out so I wanted to see what you were up to. Hope I didn't disturb you," you piped up regaining yourself.

"Oh no, I was just… passing the time. I figured Mikey got you to hang with him first today." Leo answered with a shrug. "Yeah. I made the mistake of attempting to refuse," you laughed making him smile. "Again sorry for tackling you," he gave an apologetic smile. "We'll just say it makes us even for our poker game. God knows I'd never stand a chance on your turf," you laughed making him quirk a brow. "What do you mean?" He asked. "You know. Sparring. I'd not be able to keep up," you shrugged making him chuckle. "How do you know if you don't try?" He asked making you burst out laughing. "Oh. You're serious?" You ask looking into those gorgeous eyes. They were so captivating and depending on the circumstances you could either be swimming, drowning or freezing in those springs of his. "Yeah. I'll go easy on you, ya know show you the ropes a bit." He smirked as he stood. "O-okay." You said getting up and wringing your hand as he approached you. He had began to show you how to properly stand and a few basic moves, this went on for a while of you mirroring his every action until he instructed you to do it on your own. One thing that made you stand out was that you were a quick study and had gotten the hang of it pretty quickly, that is until Leo upped the difficulty. He leg swept you and you landed pretty hard, "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly rushing to your side. "I-I'm fine…" you groaned. "Sorry that was unfair." He tried to help you up but you refused. "N-no… let me do it." You said trying to push yourself up. You were getting tired and your body had shown it, your body was straining as you tried to force yourself off the ground. Leo reached to help you again but you slapped his hand away, "Well you're tenacious. I'll give you that." Standing up you wobbled a bit but soon took a stance, "One more try…" Leo reluctantly took a stance and waited you were both on the defensive, eyes locked as you circled the room. Leo could see that one good blow to your knee or side and you'd be done, you had to constantly shift to keep your balance.

Finally Leo had approached you but you caught him off guard with a swift punch. Your eyes widened in shock as did his and he held his jaw stunned in disbelief. Suddenly you burst out laughing, "I'm sorry." You placed a hand on his and examined his cheek. His azure eyes watched you intently as you looked curiously over where you'd hit him. "Not bad. But you really should keep your guard up," Leo teased and kicked your foot making you fall forward. Instinctively you reached out and clutched his plastron. "That was cheap…" You muttered as your cheeks flushed. Leo just smirked as you stepped away from him in defeat. "To think I said sorry for punching you, jerk." You pouted facing away from him. "Aw don't get but hurt." Leo laughed and slinked an arm around you. You hated how off you got around the leader, he could make your heart skip just by saying your name or hi, when he looked at you it was like you were isolated from the rest of the world and all you could see is him, don't even get started on his voice… just the tone, the way he spoke it makes you shiver. Sighing you leaned on him, now you were exhausted and really ready for a nap. He looked down to your calm expression, your breathing was steady as you relaxed into him, he blushed at how close you were especially when you rested your head on his plastron. "Uh… (Y-y/n)?" He asked but you just sighed in response. He went to move back but when he noticed you dropping to the ground he grabbed you and picked you up. Shaking his head slightly as he smirked, "You could fall asleep anywhere no can't you?" He carried you through the common room, catching the stares of both Donnie and Mikey as he headed towards his room. "What did you do?" Mikey asked making Leo pause. "I was teaching her some stuff, guess I really wore her out." He shrugged and spoke quietly as to not wake you. "So where are you taking her?" Donnie asked and Leo motioned to his room. Both brothers quirked a brow at him making him blush.

"Not like that." He said turning away. "Uh huh." Mikey nodded returning to the video he was watching. Leo shook his head continuing to his room, it was a bit of a hassle to open the door but he nudged it shut with the back of his foot once he was inside. Laying you down onto his made bed, his eyes watched you carefully as you muttered in your sleep. He slumped down beside the bed and ran a hand over his head, sighing as he closed his eyes. He sat there in silence for a while but hearing sit up made his eyes shoot open and fall on your sleepy face. You were rubbing one of your eyes as you forced yourself into a sitting position, stretching you yawned letting out a noise that could only be described as adorable. "Sleep well?" Leo asked and you nodded. "Yeah sorry… I hadn't intended on falling asleep," you smiled softly at him. "It's fine. You were only out for a couple of hours." He shrugged. You frowned a little at the dream you had been woken from, though you can't recall what forced you into waking up. "So you sat here watching me sleep?" You asked teasingly. His eyes widened and he stuttered, "N-no. I was resting too.." You laughed at his response and crawled closer to him, resting your face inches from his. You stared deeply into his blue gaze, you weren't sure exactly what you were searching for but you did know what you wanted to find. A simple sign, just how he felt about you maybe, or something. But he was an enigma at least his feelings are, any other subject would be easy to decipher. He continued to bore into your (e/c) stare, shock took both of you when he reached out and stroked your (h/c) hair. You blushed immensely and moved your hand over his squeezing it lightly. The defenses around your feelings had all been stripped away in a single gesture, and your eyes pleaded for him to go further. He slowly leaned in stopping just before your lips touched making your heart ache for the contact. Unable to hold yourself back you forced your lips against his making him smile against your mouth, chuckling softly. "You're so impatient," he smiled making you roll your eyes. Finally he kissed you deeply and clutched a handful of your hair. You moaned as he deepened the kiss, pulling you down from the bed and into his lap. You held the back of his neck as your other hand clutched his plastron, running your thumb over the surface earning a chur from him. He traced your throat with kisses making you giggle.

**Thanks for reading and please do leave a comment! Hope you enjoyed my reader insert and let me know what you think! ^-^**


	17. One Night Stand Rahzar 2012

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. **

**Author's note: So this is pretty short but it's done. Rahzar x Reader. And not really a romance. Anyway thanks so much for the request. **

Rahzar x Reader (2012)

The room is dark, from the small window barely any light had shone through. Shifting under the covers you groaned from the soreness that shot through your whole body. Sitting up to find yourself alone in the Japanese style futon, again. Sitting up and crawling about the floor to find your garments to get dressed you hissed at the searing pain of the claw marks running down your back. The swollen love bite occupying your right shoulder filled you with an odd bit of happiness, slowly you placed a hand over it. Your (e/c) orbs squeezed closed to block out the pain, there was both comfort and dread in the knowledge that the wounds wouldn't be neglected for too long, in about a week or so they'd be re-opened. Calling yourself a one night stand would be a lie, no this was not the first time you had warmed the bed of Bradford. You had spent many nights between the sheets with him, but that was about all you were to him nothing came between he and his beloved Master Shredder. Running a hand through your messy (h/c) hair you questioned just how your life had come to this. Just how did you fall in love with cold, cruel, martial artist who'd become a mutant dog? Pulling on your under garments you cursed under your breath as your hand traced over fresh bruises. He wasn't the gentlest of lovers, especially now that he'd been mutated but the feel of his merging with you was ecstasy enough to look past his domineering behavior. Your (e/c) gaze fell upon your clothes crumpled up in the dark corner of the room, with a groan you crawled over hissing with every movement.

Finally dressing you stood, glancing over at the futon questioning just where your life had turned to be this way. Taking a deep breath you had exited the room, entering the dim hallway. His scent was fresh on you and anyone you passed had known, it was no secret just what Rahzar had wanted with you. Taking your innocence long before he'd been mutated, you walked with your head bowed avoiding as many gazes as possible. Yep you were the whore of Shredder's lap dog, it didn't matter that you had fallen in love with him some where along the way. You were nothing but his "play mate", the bruises, scars and bites made sure that you understood your place. Things had only gotten worse since the invasion though, he is more aggressive than usual… He was fairly pleasant when Zeck and Ivan were mutated though, he took it easy on your frame. But he has never missed the opportunity to wreck you, leaving you trembling beneath his claws, teeth always at the ready to mark his territory. Suddenly you had passed him, he didn't even glance toward you as he followed Fish face toward Shredder's throne room. When you were allowed to roam free it was as though you were invisible to him, until you were alone in the dark of his room on nights he wanted. You held a hand over your beating heart, where the one love bite that meant the most to you stayed. Running your trembling fingers over the scar left by human teeth, the memory of your first time replaying in your mind. He was so gentle so loving… that all changed when he was turned into Dogpound… "(Y/n) return to my chambers, after I report to Master Shredder there is some business I must take care of." Rahzar spoke harshly. Blushing slightly at what he meant you nodded in response turning back to whence you had come. Tonight was going to be a long night.

**Thanks for reading and please do leave a comment! Hope you enjoyed my reader insert and let me know what you think! ^-^**


	18. Breaking the limit Turtles 2012

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. **

Turtles x Reader (2012)

The dark silence was only broken by your heavy breathing, desperate to suck in as much air as you can. The cold, hard ground roughly grasped the side of your face. How long has it been since you were brought here? Shredder is known for little patience and your lack of cooperation isn't helping your situation. Your (h/l) (h/c) locks still dripped from your last "dip", still squeezing your (e/c) orbs shut to block out the pain racking your body. Your hands are still bound behind your back and now your legs are tied together as a result of your previous stunt. If Shredder wasn't so confident in the ability to break you, perhaps you'd have already been handed over to Stockman... or worse. And why is this happening to you? Simple. Sometime ago you'd met the turtles and joined their fight to protect New York.

But where did it all really start? Your hatred for Shredder had been as life long as Karai's vendetta with Splinter and for similar reasons. You are the sole surviving heir to a ninja clan wiped out by the foot. An ally to the Hamato's was an enemy to Oroku Saki, and he'd been just as merciless to any clan who'd threaten his reign. Your parents had barely escaped Japan all those years ago, but after having you they were discovered and taken care of. Leaving you in the care of an old friend, your sensei. The news of ninja's in New York made him leery, but he recognized the symbol of the Hamato clan. This is when you were told the truth of your family. It had been months before your resolve became to seek out and aid the surviving ninja, leaving your home and sensei to journey to New York. They were definitely not what you were expecting to find.

But after befriending them, you'd come to care deeply for them. They are your mutant family, plus Casey, April and now Karai. You'd do anything for them, including with standing the torture you are going through. The sound of foot steps echoed through the dark, your (e/c) eyes open half way as you feel yourself being lifted. Tigerclaw dragged you through the foot lair, tossing you down before Shredder's throne. Being pulled up by your (h/l) locks to kneel before their Master, you gritted your teeth in both anger and pain. "Ready to tell him what he wants, or are we going for another round of interrogation?" Fishface asked. You just continued to glare at the monster named Oroku Saki. "Very well." Fishface purred. "Unbind her," Shredder ordered, this shocked you but you stayed wary. Your binds were cut and you stood slowly, rubbing your freed wrist. Your eyes darted around the mutants surrounding you.

Rahzar, Tigerclaw, Fishface, Bebop, and Rocksteady stared down at you awaiting their orders. This isn't even mentioning the footbots just outside, you took a stance watching them all closely. You hadn't gone down willingly before you were dragged here and you sure as hell weren't going to just sit here and take all they were going to give. "Still have some fight in you, ey? I like that." Fishface antagonized. Shredder gave a subtle nod to Tigerclaw making them all rush you. Tired and weak as you are you held your own for a good while, but you had been kicked back and forth between Rahzar and Tigerclaw. Stumbling you shook your head, catching Rahzar's foot and bringing him down. Growling Tigerclaw attacked, your body was tiring out but you pushed yourself harder. It was all in vain even when you managed by some miracle to beat Tigerclaw, Shredder ended you.

You knelt panting, sweat covered your brow, you could feel the bruises forming, cuts stung when sweat or cloth would brush over them. You couldn't see out of your left eye as it was blackened, a small gash leaked over the swollen orb. Your right cheek sported a large shiner, blood trickled from your nose and busted lip. "Why must you continue to defy me? I offer you the chance to live yet you deny me answers. Look how long it has been, the cowards would let you suffer and die rather than risk their lives to save you. Yet here you kneel, continuing to protect them." He says turning from you. "I'll never hand them over, you won't have your way. I won't let you harm any of them ever again!" You spat balling your fist, attempting to stand. "Foolish child. You think you can stop me? Their Rat master has taken the love of my life, they mutated my daughter and continue to thwart my plans. Nothing will stand between me and their deaths." He said coldly lifting you up by your collar.

Gritting your teeth as his stare bore into your (e/c) eye. "Now I'll ask once more..." He started. Taking the opportunity of being so close you spat in his face, bits of blood mixed with saliva splattered over his Kabuto. Growling he slammed you back into the ground, punching you in the side a few times. Dragging you toward the side and pushing your head into the water, holding you fast as you struggled. He held you there for a little while before pulling you back up. Coughing and gasping you struggled to breathe. "Where are they?" He demanded. "Burn in hell," you retorted. He forced your head back under water struggling a bit as you kicked and squirmed about. He clutched your wet (h/c) locks as your kicking began to cease. Lifting you back up, water sprang from your bloodied mouth. "Tie her up and cool her head once more," He ordered.

As ordered you were bound again and head back under water. You were to weak to struggle anymore but they won't let you die, not yet anyway. Shredder is too cruel to relieve you just yet. He'd prolong your suffering as much as he can, being pulled back up you could barely take in air. Shredder motioned for you to taken from his sight, being lifted and dragged by Tigerclaw you weakly looked to the ground. He tossed you back into your dark cell, your swollen cheek hitting the floor hard making you wince. How long could you keep this up? Longer than they'd care to know you trained your whole life in case something like this happened. The physical pain is tough to bare, his words struck hurt greater than that but you'd rather they don't come for you. "...As long as you... guys are safe..." you mutter breathlessly.

**Thanks for reading and please do leave a comment! Hope you enjoyed my reader insert and let me know what you think! ^-^ **


	19. Breaking the limit pt2 Turtles 2012

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. **

Turtles x Reader (2012)

Slamming hard against the ground, your struggled to force yourself back up. A large black foot stopped and forced you back down. Your clawed at the ground as you were dragged backward, you kicked your legs trying to free them from his grasp. You were lifted, hanging upside down as your legs and hands were bound again. Left hanging upside down your (e/c) eyes widened as Rahzar's fist came toward you, landing you hard in your exposed stomach making you cry out in pain. "How long have we been at this already? She isn't going to talk." Fishface said leaning back against the wall. "Yeah well at least I'm causing hurt to someone those turtles care for. Too bad they aren't here to see it." He growled continuing to swing at you. The beatings seemed to become less of attempting to get you to talk and more to just cause you pain. You'd go days with out food or water but your resolve wouldn't break, you were now a mess of a heap laying in your cell. Your (h/l) locks was tangled and messy, sweated had matted it to your dirty forehead. Unbeknownst to Shredder you had broke long ago, unable to hold back the tears while you lay in your cell, silent sobs strained your throat.

"You can't keep this up forever," Fishface reminded you as you were once again dragged before Shredder. A large scar was forming over your left eye, another caressed your right cheek down to the jaw, but there were plenty of fresh wounds over your body and many more to come. Your fight had dwindled, a dying flame in the darkness swallowing you. You breathed heavily, you kept your eyes on him though fear had grown with in that if you kept eye contact it'd give away just how broken you are. "You can't even stand to fight anymore. You're weak. This is the last time I'll ask. Where are they?" He asked glaring down from his throne. "I'll take it to my grave." You answered looking down. "Very well. Drag it out as long as possible. I want her to suffer till her last breath." Shredder ordered. "…Finally." You smiled being dragged from the room. "Hngh!" You groaned the searing pain of Rahzar's claws tearing your flesh ripped through your torso. You shivered against the pole you were tied to, you arms bound tightly behind your back. But they still hadn't learned, he'd swung again but you kicked him in the face smirking as he growled holding his jaw. "Consider that pay back you bastard…" You smiled as your shoulders trembled. You laughed as he beat you, your head swinging back and forth from the force of each punch. "Harder you bitch! Is that best you got?" You asked antagonizing him. Your face had become swollen and your left eye was again closed from being blackened. Angry he continued yelling for you to shut up, clawing at your bruised arms, kneeing and kicking your stomach. Nothing in the world would cause more joy than to die right here and now, as long as the guys were safe. "My only regret is… Ungh! That I won't be there to watch Leo drive his katana through your…. Ack! ….Master's heart…" You cried gritting your teeth.

"Still care so much about cowards who left you behind?" Rahzar asked. "I'd never hoped they'd come. Don't try to act like the fact they didn't would hurt me, because it doesn't. I'd rather die than one of them getting hurt or worse to save me." You spat writhing against the pole. "A shame that you won't be around much longer, I'd love to see your expression when I rip the head off their precious leader's shoulders." He growled inches from your face. You strained your neck biting down on part of his snout, tearing the skin and digging your teeth as deep as they'd go. "You won't lay a claw on him!" You shouted before he'd grabbed your throat. His yellow orbs staring deep into your (e/c) glare. You spat at him making him growl and tighten his grip. "Enough Rahzar." Tigerclaw growled. "And why should I stop? Shredder gave the order to kill her." He growled still clinging to your throat. "Because he said to draw it out. He wants her to suffer, I knew leaving it under your charge it'd be over to quickly." Tigerclaw growled aiming his gun at the dog. Releasing you he'd groaned, "Fine. Have your fun." He left you and Tigerclaw alone, your head hung as you tried to steady your breathing. "Couldn't just let me die…" You huffed. Tigerclaw raised a "brow" at you. "You'd rather I let him kill you?" He asked eyeing you. "…I'm dead anyway. I'm malnourished, dehydrated, exhausted, have numerous infected wounds, lost the will to fight and am bleeding out. Death is the kindest act one could bestow upon me…" You breathed. "To think I believed you were tenacious, that your will was stronger than you let on." He said circling you. "Don't play games… Shredder's right hand wouldn't defy an order to kill… less he was seeking something? If you think that trying to sway me is still going to work you're wrong. I don't owe you my life and even if you release me and follow me I'll die in the street before leading you to them." You spoke harshly.

"Impressive. But none of the above. I have no intention of letting you live nor do I plan on letting you go." He answered briskly. "Aw too bad. You seem to question his lordship's honor lately," you smirked at hitting the low blow. But before Tigerclaw could strike you blocked with your leg, kicking his hand away. "Maybe I do have a little more fight in me… not that it matters." You shrug. "There is no honor in this…" He growled. You laughed at his remark, "And now you say that? I have been bound, beaten, starved, tortured and nearly drowned. Where was there honor in any of that? I had the chance of fighting back but after that? Just do it already! Take that damn blade over there and do what you must! Stab me through the heart and leave me to the fucking crows already!" You screamed as the tears broke free. "Do you suffer that much? You'd wish not to be united with your friends but for death?" Tigerclaw asked glancing at the blade leaning against the wall. You couldn't help the word vomit coming out of you, your eyes widened in shame at what you had just said, hanging your head and crying as a smirk crossed Fishface's lips. "Really now? Master Shredder would be pleased to hear such things." He purred making his presence known to the two of you. Lifting a scaly hand and stroking your (h/c) hair covered head. Taking a single lock of your (h/l) hair into his slimy hand and rubbing it between his thumb and index finger. Letting it drop as he'd left to inform his Master. "No.. c-come back you… you…" You cried unable to find an insult to provoke him. "Eat him! Kill him you giant pussy!" You screamed pulling at your restraints.

The truth of it was you had no idea where they were, the memory of the invasion was fresh in your mind as if it had been just yesterday. "(Y/n) come on we gotta leave the city," Mikey held his hand out to you as the van stopped beside you. You looked at Leo's injured form and your heart wrenched, you wanted to so badly but you couldn't. Retracting your hand as you shook your head, "You have to leave me behind… I'm still needed here." They argued, "No! We aren't leaving you." "Go!" You shouted as Kraang prime screamed out. You retreated into the shadows as the van sped off, breathing heavily you watched them escape. "They didn't leave me… I stayed. They fled the city…" You reminded yourself. It was something you'd have to mutter in the dark of your cell, the pain you were going through was not because they chose not to but because they had no idea. Tigerclaw relished in silencing your name calling, you had thrown up from the pain. But that isn't what you blurted out earlier… no it was that if they'd found out about this it'd hurt more. Them seeing you like this would only strike anger and action. Then the thought of how you were even captured flashed through your mind as you were struck again, blood splattered from your mouth before you hung your head again. "Karai go! Escape!" You shouted holding off Rahzar and Fishface. The news of the turtles returning had reached your cell and you screamed out in fury that night. You managed to stand up and slam against the door in rage fearing for them. And now here you were awaiting Shredder's decision as you were beaten by his henchman. Should they give you up? Let the turtles find the shell you've become and strike an anger and want for revenge into their hearts? You cursed your tongue, puking once again from the pain surging through you.

You couldn't move anymore and when you heard the familiar sound your mind screamed, "No, no. No. No! NO!" Your (e/c) eyes widened or your right one more than your left as the turtles had stopped dead in their tracks. Their mix of blue, green and brow eyes falling on your bound frame as it trembled in the cold. Your breathing was ragged, your clothing torn from the months of abuse, your hands and feet were numb from being tied up for so long. They lead them right to you, you couldn't move so you had to bare their stares, sobbing you shook your head you thrashed against the pole. "(Y/n)!" Leo called out. Mikey already had tears forming in his eyes as Donnie worked on cutting you loose, Raph and Leo kept on watch making sure no one else was around. Your lips were cracked from being dehydrated, you couldn't stand on your own you were so weak, you fell limp into Mikey's embrace. "Damn them… I'll kill them." Raph growled as Mikey handed you over to Leo. "Not now Raph. Right now we need to get her to safety." Leo gritted his teeth holding you bridal style. The adrenaline was leaving you again, and the severity of your condition had finally dawned on you as you began to loose consciousness. "No no no. (Y/n)… We gotta move." Leo instructed. Groaning you slowly opened your eyes, you felt like you'd been hit by a truck and your mind was spinning. The scent of pizza made you smile only for a moment before the thought of where you were last made you jump up, the movement made the person sitting next to you spring up and attempt to calm you down. Sapphire pools mingled with your (e/c) eyes as he tried to coax you into relaxing. "…Why… did you help me?" You asked quietly the words both shocked and hurt him. "What do you mean? You're our friend of course we'd…" He started but you turned to him. "Y-you're voice… is different…" You pointed out eyeing him.

"Ah you're awake. Good hopefully we can get some food in you and perhaps you can keep it down this time?" Donnie asked trying to be a little light as he approached you. "W-where are we?" You asked taking in your surroundings. "An old pizza place. The lair was compromised so…" Donnie trailed off checking your blood pressure. "Well the swelling in your eye and cheek has gone down immensely. Now um.. please remove your shirt, I need to change your bandages." Donnie said putting away his equipment and grabbing more bandages. Silently you obeyed, glancing over at Leo wo sat there quietly watching his brother work. After Donnie had finished and went to sit with the others Leo finally spoke, "Why didn't you come with us? How long have you been prisoner to…" He started but stopped taking a deep breath to calm himself. "…About three months… He wanted me to give you guys up. I had to stay behind… just trust me on that." You answered avoiding his gaze. You pulled on the employee shirt of the pizza place tugging at the bottom of it to distract yourself. Your hands were wrapped, your wrists were bruised as were your arms you sighed looking down to your shaking legs. "I can't imagine what you told them…" He spoke softly balling his fist. "I refused… like I actually knew were you'd gone. Telling them I don't know wouldn't have helped anyway," you shrugged. You ran a hand through your messy (h/l) (h/c) locks, biting your now healing lip. "H-how long was I out?" You ask closing you eyes. "A few days… You need to rest, I'll have Mikey bring you some dinner when it's ready." Leo said leaving you alone. He couldn't bare to look at you like this, he almost lost it when they found you bloodied and broken tied to that pole. That wasn't half of what you had gone through the past three months but you weren't willing to tell them that especially where you actually tried to get Rahzar to kill you.

You can't imagine how they got their hands on all the medical supplies they'd needed to treat you but some how you just didn't care. You should be happy but you aren't… is it that they're back in harms way or that once again your suffering would be prolonged. The way they all have looked at you… the guilt and pain is worse than Shredder holding you beneath water. "Brought you some pizza…" Mikey tried a smile as he held out a small paper plate. You smiled taking it and placed it beside you, your hands still trembled as you traced over your leg. "I must look like a wreck?" You asked half jokingly making the youngest stutter. "It's okay… I know I do. So… where did you guys scurry off to? I'm glad to see Leo is okay." You smiled trying to change the subject. Mikey had filled you in on everything you missed and you smiled. "Whoa. Sounds like one crazy time…" You laughed wincing at the pain in your chest. "(Y/n)! Are you okay what's wrong?" He shouted holding your shoulder tenderly. "(Y/n)!" Leo called entering the small room you were left in. "Mikey what did you do?" Raph asked growling. "N-no! He… didn't do anything… I just laughed too hard I guess." You said clutching where it hurt. "Let me see.." Donnie said softly pushing past his brothers. "I-I'm fine… really…" You tried but Donnie forced your hands away to examine the wound. "I'll get you some medication for the pain… and some antiseptic." He said heading to his makeshift "lab". Raph walked out with him, cursing beneath his breath while Leo and Mikey stayed beside you. "G-guys… really I'm fine…" You smiled softly trying to brush it off. "No, (Y/n) you're not." Leo gritted his teeth. You closed your eyes trying to hold back your words but you couldn't, "Stop it okay! Don't you get it? This is exactly what he wants! I'd rather be beaten and drowned again then have to look at your guilt ridden face!" You stopped and clasped your hands over your mouth as tears streamed from your face, his azure eyes had widened in pain and shock from your words. "L-leo… I-I…." You barely muttered before you broke down sobbing. Right now you really wished Tigerclaw would have let you die… You just wanted to crawl into a hole and die more now than ever.

**Thanks for reading and please do leave a comment! Hope you enjoyed my reader insert and let me know what you think! ^-^ **


	20. Breaking the limit pt3 Turtles 2012

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. **

Turtles x Reader (2012)

The image had haunted you every night, seeing Leo being thrown through April's apartment window. It hurt more than any physical pain, you couldn't bare the sight of your fallen comrade. You's been filled, fueled by rage it was part of the reason you stayed. For so long you had been worried about them getting hurt and now you'd been the one to do it, by shouting how you'd rather be physically beaten and drowned then face them. It has been hours since then, he didn't even respond he just quietly left you there. You sat alone, your knees held against your chest, your face buried in your folded arms. You couldn't bare to look up to Mikey and refused attention from Donnie. Your shoulders trembled as you quietly cried, in the end you were broken and Shredder had gotten what he wanted. You gripped both of your elbows silently screaming in to the dark, your jaw hurt but you didn't care. Your heavy eyes searching the dark room for something... anything.

"You don't have to do this," your Sensei said placing a withered bony hand on your shoulder. "I'm certain I must. You said it yourself, that is Oroku Saki gets news of this he'd go to New York. He'd do the same as he has to Japan. How many more families must suffer? No! I've made up my mind, I'll set out to find and join forces with the ninja." You spoke with a fire that made him give you a sad yet proud smile. "Your parents would be so proud," he smiled giving your shoulder a squeeze. "Thank you Sensei... Till next we meet." You smiled sadly, your (e/c) eyes bright yet brimmed with tears. "Until next we meet..." He repeated watching you leave. It seems so long ago... since that say and life only got more complicated. You blinked the memory away, lowering your face back into your arms. "I swore I'd not let him tear another family apart... Am I failing? I don't want to be... this way. So broken..." you mutter narrowing your (e/c) gaze.

Sleep hadn't come easy, it wasn't your wounds keeping you up no, your mind wouldn't settle. It also felt weird not being tied up in a cell sleeping on the floor. Wincing in pain as you lowered your feet to the tiled floor, you struggled to keep your balance as you walked out to the dinning area. Everyone was asleep on their own futon... almost. Leo sat awake gazing out a space between boards on the window. Silently you made your way him, sitting across from him. "What are you doing? You should be sleeping," he whispered. You rested your head on your palm nonchalantly responding, "So should you." He didn't argue, sighing you slide your other hand across the table reaching for his. He eyed it for a moment before taking it into his grasp, you relaxed a bit under his touch silently apologizing. Until now you felt sick, running a hand through your (H/l) (h/c)locks. "I'm sorry..." Leo's voice broke the silence. You looked at him confused, "For what?" He took a breath squeezing your hand.

"Not coming sooner," he answered looking deep into your eyes. You softly shook your head, "I hadn't wanted you to. I worried more about your well being than my own." Your answer threatened his composure but he fought back his anger. "They only let you rescue me to strike hurt and anger into you guys, much like he antagonized Splinter about Miwa..." you softly informed him. Your gaze had moved to the window as you tightened your grip on his hand. "It worked..." He said tracing a large green thumb over the wrapping on her hand. "Just... don't let it rule your actions... I'd hate to see you or one of your brothers once again injured, especially on my account." You breathed softly. "How do you think we feel?... We almost lost you..." He said squeezing your hand. It hurt but you didn't say anything, you closed your eyes and licked your dry lips. Silently you stood releasing his hand, he watched you curiously until you were behind wrapping your arms around him.

You sat that way for a bit, resting against his carapace, tracing your fingertips over the top of his plastron. Your breath tickled the back of his neck, his scent filling your nose. "A long missed comfort..." you whispered taking a deep breath. He blushed at your words, leaning forward to rest your chin on his shoulder you sighed. "It's late... you should try to sleep." He nodded but neither of you moved. "Just a little longer." You muttered digging your nails into his plastron. A hiss escaped your mouth as his hand brushed over a bruise. "S-sorry..." He apologized quickly dropping his back down. "I-It's ok. I should really go though... Sleep well Leo," you smiled pulling away from him. He already began to miss your touch as you went back to "your room". As soon as your head hit your pillow you were out like a snuffed candle. You woke to Donnie checking on you again, poor guys they were all so worried about you.

"Donnie I mean it... I'm fine promise." You tried as he worked on you some more. "It'd probably go alot smoother if you stopped fighting." April smiled helping bandage you up. "So what happened after we left?" Casey asked. "I-I don't know... I was captured after helping Karai escape Rahzar and Fishface." You answered. You ran a hand over the scar on your cheek, you hadn't intended to it just happened. "I thank you (Y/n)... for helping my daughter." Splinter spoke feeling ashamed. "Don't." You smiled warmly brushing a few strands of your (h/c) hair behind your ear. He returned your smile before excusing himself. "If you guys don't mind... I'm really tired, so I'm going to go lay down." You said excusing yourself. Laying down you sighed, "Sensei... Arigato." Falling back asleep as you curled up on the makeshift bed.

"N-no! Stop it! Stop!" You shouted watching the turtles facing the same treatment you had gotten. "Leave them alone!" You screamed. Rahzar was drowning April and Mikey. Fishface was crushing Raphael beneath his foot, Rocksteady was pounding Casey into the ground. "Stop it! No!" You cried as Shredder ripped Splinter apart. Tigerclaw held saving him for the right moment. "You suffered in vain (y/n)!" Shredder yelled as you violently began to shake. "(Y/n)! (Y/n) calm down you're okay." Mikey yelled shaking you awake. Your tear stained face looked feverish as your eyes shot open gasping for breath. Were you really so broken? "It's ok (y/n), you're safe." Mikey cooed hugging you, though you weren't screaming in agony for yourself. "Th-thanks Mikey..." You said finally finding your voice. He slowly let you go as you wiped your eyes.

"Is she ok?" You heard Leo ask after Mikey left. "What do you think? They messed her up so bad it's screwing with her head. She is terrified man," Raph growled. "We... I should have forced her to come with us..." Donnie muttered. "We can't dwell on that now. We gotta stay strong and help her through this..." Leo replied. Your (e/c) orb peeked through the cracked open door, you sighed trying to decide whether or not to go out there. Slowly stepping back you slip into the bathroom, closing the door as you entered. Staring into your reflection as you clutch the side of the sink. Breathing heavily you squeeze your eyes shut. "I don't fear for myself... my terrors..." You gritted your teeth before a roaring yell tore through your throat. The sound of shattering filled your ears.

"Leave her alone!" You shouted jumping down between Rahzar, Fishface and Karai. "Get out of our," Rahzar growled and Karai hissed. You glanced back at her for a brief moment before blocking Fishface's blade with your own. "Don't let her escape!" Fishface shouted to Rahzar. "Where do you think you're going?" You asked wrapping your chain around his foot and slamming him into Fishface. Growling Rahzar lunged at you, using his force you toss him over to the side. "Run Karai!" You shouted striking Fishface. She hissed looking back between the end of the alley and you. "Go! Escape!" You shout tackling Rahzar. Karai hissed reluctantly before darting down the alley and disappearing. "No! Damn you," Rahzar growled throwing you off of him. "You will pay for that." Fishface glared as he approached you. "I'm not going down so easily," you snarled preparing to fight. "Let go of me!" You shouted writhing against their grasp as you were dragged before Shredder. The fire in your eyes resembled that of the blue banded turtle, whom he'd fought just a week before. The fight in you was fierce and he smirked at the thought watching it dwindle as he broke you. Your hateful glare bore through his cold eyes.

Shattering glass flying from the now broken mirror as your angry howl subsided, your head hung as your shoulders violently trembled. "(Y/n)!" Donnie and April threw the door open. They stared at your still frame, pieces of glass littered the floor around your bare feet. Blood gushed puddling and mixing with tears in the porcelain sink. "What the shell are you doing?" Donnie asked pulling your fist from the broken mirror. You tore your hand from his grasp and began nonchalantly pulling a few shards from your already bandaged hand. Dropping them in the trash and sticking your bleeding hand under the running water. Doing and about face heading for the door as if nothing had just happened. Donnie grabbed your wrist pulling you toward the kitchen. "What happened?" Leo asked eyeing your bloodied hand, but you didn't answer.

Pulling you over to the sink Donnie sighed as he cleaned the wound and re bandaged your hand. "What happened?" Leo asked again this time posing the question to his brother. "I don't know... She just started yelling and punched the mirror. It broke and cut her hand though she hasn't really responded to it." Donnie answered putting the bandages away. You stared blankly lightly touching over the new bandage, your fingers traced the surface repeatedly. "I remember... when I first arrived here..." You thought to yourself closing your eyes. "So this is it... New York City." You spoke as your eyes fell on the city in the distance. "That day... I swore that no one else would befall the same fate as my family." You sighed clenching your fist. "Being hunted down... and destroyed by the Shredder." You thought.

"I failed. I couldn't leave the city knowing that. With so many being left behind, my rage and anger fueled my actions into staying." You reminded yourself. These were words you couldn't bare to speak, the guilt of your personal vendetta. Taking a deep breath and opening your (e/c) eyes to find Leo and Donnie staring at you. But what filled your vision was not their concerned expressions but the dark of your cell. The night you heard of the turtles' return you flew into a frenzy. Howling in fear and anguish slamming yourself against the cell door. It was the one time you hadn't cared that your cries could be heard. Shredder thought you had finally broke, but there was a new found flame in your eyes. That night you fought as hard as you could.

Normally you'd been bound only by the wrists but after using the freedom of your legs to flee it wouldn't be like that anymore. Why were you fleeing? Not even you were entirely sure, but you kicked the crap outta Shredder's henchmen and was making a run for it. Jumping over the shackles around your wrists like a jump rope so that your arms were no longer behind your back. A foot bot brought his sword down but you used your binds to block, tangling it's arm and ripping it off. You tore bot after bot apart some with your bare hands. Escaping to the streets... freedom so close but you'd been caught. Electrocuted until you fell to your knees shouting, "Damn you!" You'd been shocked until you lay like a cornered animal, the fight in you draining away as you were dragged back into hell.

**Thanks for reading and please do leave a comment! Hope you enjoyed my reader insert and let me know what you think! ^-^ **


	21. Breaking the limit final Turtles 2012

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. **

Turtles x Reader (2012)

Your reaction was just as you said it would be. The moment the turtles came into view you'd began thrashing around and screaming. Shredder held his forces back, though as focused the guys were on your limp and bloodied frame it's have been easy to follow them. He simply smirked, "Let them go. In time that bomb will go off." They watched you be carried off by your friends, disappearing into the shadows. Suddenly panicked voices filled the pizza parlor as the guys rushed in. Donnie barked out commands rushing to the sink to wash his hands. "Mikey clear off a counter, make sure there isn't anything sharp left on it. Leo set her down when he is done, Raph my med kit!" He shouted trying to stay calm. "Hey guys what's going..." Casey asked stopping mid sentence. April clasped her hands over her mouth crying your name as Leo carried you in. Leo laid you down, quickly tearing your shredded clothes off to expose your wounds so Donnie could treat them.

Raph sat at a counter stabbing his sai into the surface squeezing the handle, Mikey was pacing frantically until Raph snapped at him, so now he sat the other end. Leo and Casey had gone to make sure they weren't followed bringing you here. Master Splinter had been helping Donnie tend to your wounds. After a while Donnie emerged walking to and leaning against a wall, his carapace sliding against it as he slumped to the ground. Resting his elbow on his knee, burying his face in his large, green, bloodied hand as the other rest on his thigh squeezing a blood soak cloth. Master Splinter had come out a little after Donnie, drying his wet hands as he left the room. Leo and Casey returned slumping into a couple of chairs. "How is she?" Leo asked with out looking up from his hands. "Stabilizing, but when you guys have a chance I have a list of medical supplies that I need to tend to her and future wounds if need be." Donnie hesitantly answered from where he sat.

Leo, Casey and Raph had gone out to get what was needed leaving Donnie to care for you. Donnie quietly brushed your messy, tangled, (h/c) hair from your forehead, wincing at having full view of the purple skin around your left eye and the scar forming over it. His shoulders began to softly quake, his hand trembled as he continued to stroke your somber face. "Will she be alright?" April asked placing a tentative hand on his shoulder, closing her eyes because she couldn't bare the sight of your condition. "I hope so. We barely stopped the bleeding an hour ago, many of her wounds are infected from being left untreated. I can't imagine the pain she must feel... if I could giver her some anesthesia she might do a little better. And I'll need more antiseptic... I knew Shredder was cruel but... this state she is in..." Donnie muttered looking away. There were claw marks running down your chest, sides, arms and thighs. Bruises spotted over your body but your wrists and ankles had it worse, that is just the external physical damage they can see. Not to mention psychological.

Fight. Fight... Fight! Slamming your fist against the ground as you tried to force yourself to stand, your body ached all over. Your eyes burned, vision blurred, but your fire wouldn't die, stumbling as you took the blows forcing you from one to another mutant. Why won't you just break? That look. The glare in your eyes... Karai. The way you fought, your determination... defiance. Who the hell were you to be anything like his daughter? How dare you resemble her in anyway, with undying loyalty to that rat Hamato Yoshi at that. Your grunts fell silent as you dropped to the ground but that didn't stop Rahzar and Fishface. "Master..." Tigerclaw spoke turning to Shredder. But he just watched, the sound of your body being beaten resounded through the room, suffering internal damage... it just didn't matter anymore. Tigerclaw lifted you to carry you back to your cell, you'd lost alot of weight since you'd been brought here. You resembled an animal that had been hit by a car, mercilessly left on the road to be hit by another. He was shocked to find he pitied you, laying you down softly in your cell he'd narrowed his eyes and poured some water over your lips.

"She shouldn't have been up." Donnie said slamming his fist onto the counter. After the mirror incident you'd began to fall ill at an accelerated rate, your condition worsened dramatically. Yet you forced yourself out of "bed", you were so pale and weak. You managed to use your surroundings to hold you up, throwing your arms around Leo in a tight embrace as tears streamed from your face. His eyes widened as your words hit him whispering, "No." You'd collapsed in his arms, he quickly dropped to his knees letting you lean on him. The others rushed over, you lifted your tear filled face, hands extending to them, though you had a warm smile your (e/c) eyes were darkening and you were growing cold. Please... don't cry. Mikey and April clung to your freezing hands, kneeling behind Leo but your already weak grip loosened and you rest your forehead on his shoulder. Your weak breathing continued to slow as you clung to the warmth of your friends, but you were tired and slowly your eyes fell closed. Like you said you were... anyway, and they couldn't have known let alone stop your internal bleeding. "I'm sorry..." Your words echoed through the now silent pizza parlor. But they held you tight as if they'd still have you for just a while longer, shoulders violently quaking silently crying for you to stay... "Just a little longer..."

**Thanks for reading and please do leave a comment! Hope you enjoyed my reader insert and let me know what you think! ^-^ **


	22. Spacey Love Leo 2012

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. **

Turtles x Reader (2012)

It was an exciting weekend, oh yes it was! The adrenaline was coursing through you as you sat in your room, you'd hardly got any sleep for the past two weeks as you had prepared for what was coming in two months. There was a convention which isn't exactly news... but there was going to be a special booth for Space Heroes and you had gotten a ticket. You'd had it for a long while now but as it approached you were having trouble containing your enthusiasm. You'd made your own female Captain Ryan dress, you were so excited you'd "tried it on" a bunch of times just to wear it. You sat on your bed staring at the hanger where your handy work resided, "Just one more time... to be sure." You stood tearing your clothes off and slipping into your costume. Staring at yourself in the mirror, posing and quoting Ryan's lines. Thankfully you were home alone because you let out an ear splitting squeal that probably sounded like a dying animal as you jumped onto your bed hugging yourself. Your (h/l) (h/c) hair splayed out over your pillow, you closed your (e/c) eyes taking a deep breath. "Soon..." You shouted sitting up. You could have sworn you'd seen an odd looking shadow fly past your window making you glance outside, after a few minuets you decided that it was just your imagination and changed back into your pajamas.

Leo's pov:

"What the shell was that?" Raph asked covering his head. "Could it be a mutant?" Donnie asked turning to me. I shrugged, "What ever it is we should check it out." We traveled across a few roof tops until we found where the odd sound had come from. "Whoa dudes look. It's a girl." Mikey pointed to the window. "Wow, what a find. We're supposed to be looking for whatever made that sound Mikey!" Donnie snapped at him. Then it happened again, but it was softer our eyes widened that it was coming from the girl in a... Space Heroes dress? She hugged herself kicking her feet and squealing, "Soon." She had shouted before sitting up, quickly we all moved from sight good thing too since she glanced out of her window. She continued to stare for a few minuets before she'd shrugged and began changing. "What did she mean by soon?" Raph asked me still staring down to the now dark window. "Do you think she might be with the foot or the Kraang?" Donnie asked. "The Kraang? Really?" I asked looking over to him. "Hey that squeal didn't exactly sound human." Raph quirked an eye ridge. "You guys are getting worked up for nothing..." Mikey started before he was shushed. "Fine then don't listen to me." He huffed folding his arms over his plastron. "So what're we going to do of fearless leader?" Raph asked eyeing me. "Hm... Perhaps someone should shadow her. Just to make sure she isn't a threat." I answered. "Great have fun with that." Raph said patting my carapace. "Wait what?" I asked looking to my brothers who were now leaving. "She's into your... eh hum, show. So you'd have the most kick of following that right? Text if she is threat and you need helping kicking some Kraang can." Raph shouted over his shoulder. I narrowed my eyes and sighed. "Great."

End of Pov:

You had woken up pretty early which annoyed you to no end, groaning you slumped out of bed to get ready for school. The day had gone by pretty slow, which most of which was spent with you doodling Captain Ryan and his love interests. As you walked through the hall you accidentally bumped into a red headed girl, both of you dropping what was in your hands. "Sorry." You apologized brushing a bit of your (h/c) hair behind your ear and kneeling to pick up the mess of papers. She knelt as well, helping pick up the papers that fell from your folder. "Wow. You must really like Space Heroes, I never thought I'd meet someone who liked it as much as..." April smiled then snapped her mouth shut realizing what she was saying. Your eyes widened hopefully, "Y-you like Space heroes too?" "Oh... no. But a close friend of mine does..." She smiled weakly handing you the pile of papers. "I see. Guess it'd be weird to... um. Never mind." You say quickly stuffing your papers in your folder and taking off. A clattering sound caught her attention and she looked down to see an odd, slim tin. Sighing she picked it up and stuffed it in her pocket, "She goes to this school so I should see her around. I'll give it to her then." April met Casey outside the school and headed to visit the guys. Entering the lair they smiled greeting their friends. After a while of training and chatting April went to sit on a stool but a familiar clatter caught the attention of the Blue banded leader. Slowly a large green hand reached down and picked it up, his blue orbs widened in surprise as he held the small tin. "Something the matter Leo?" April asked glancing over to him. "Where did you get this?" He asked holding the tin out. "Hm? Oh a girl at school dropped it, I was going to give it back when I saw her." April answered with a shrug. "Wait a girl? Did she have (h/l) (h/c) hair?" Donnie asked. "Yeah, how did you guys know?" She asked. "We suspect she is part of the foot or kraang." Donnie answered. April nodded slowly before Mikey gave and exasperated sigh.

"What's his problem?" Casey asked eyeing the younger turtle. "He says we are worrying for nothing." Raph explained. "Oh yeah why?" He asked leaning back. "Because she just let out a squeal of excitement and said soon while wearing a female Captain Ryan costume." Mikey answered his baby blues still glued to the screen. "So?" Casey asked with a laugh. "So if Leo over there was such a big fan he'd know that there is a convention coming up, and a special booth for Space Heroes." Mikey huffed stuffing his face with popcorn. "So you're saying she is just a Space Heroes nerd?" Casey asked making Leo narrow his gaze. "Well she did have alot of drawings in her folder. They all fell out when we bumped into each other." April shrugged. "Sounds a little fishy, no one could be a bigger nerd then Leo over there." Raph teased shaking his head slightly. This annoyed Leo into actually walking away, clutching the tin. He sighed staring at the dark window, taking cover when the light came on. "Where is it?" You yelled dumping your back pack out. Leo watched closely as you tore through papers, throwing books and folders. You continued frantically searching for your lost item, giving up you slumped to the ground. Realization hit Leo as he pulled out the tin, contemplating what he should do. He made his way to the fire escape and concealed himself in the shadows before lightly tapping on the window. Surprised your brow furrowed as you approached, opening the window suddenly a shadowed hand held out what you were looking for. "H-how?" You asked taking and looking over it. "Y-you uh dropped it." Leo answered. Turning your head to the darkness you strained your eyes trying to see if you can make out who was talking to you. "Why are you hiding?" You asked leaning out of the window. Leo wasn't exactly prepared for the question and his eyes widened as he tried to think of an excuse.

"Dads don't usually like when boys come to their teenage daughter's window, no matter the circumstance." He said biting his lip. His words made you laugh, and he blushed a little embarrassed. "Fair enough. Though I'm living with my Aunt, not my parents." You smile with a shrug. "...So where exactly did you find this?" You ask a little skeptical. "Oh... uh my friend brought it over, saying you dropped it at school. She said she was going to give it to you when she say you again..." He admitted. "The red head? So are you the close friend of her's that is in to Space Heroes?" You ask with an ear to ear smile. "Uh... yeah.." He answered dumbfounded. "Wait right here." You said rushing back in. The sound of drawers being opened and slammed shut echoed from your room, then the sound of a cap popping off a marker. "Here." You said holding out a piece of paper with a little blush dusting your cheeks. He eyed it suspiciously. "... Look I don't usually do this. I'm not exceedingly bold so I don't just give my number and email to anyone.." you pouted starting to retract it, but he quickly grabbed it. "W-why do you want me to have this?" He asked looking at the paper. "Well... I just thought it'd be nice to talk to someone who has common interests as me... and that tin really means alot to me. I'd like to keep in touch so I could pay you back some day." You confessed. Before he could say anything another female voice asked, "(Y/n) who're you talking to?" Your aunt asked. "Huh? No one." You lied turning to the door. "No one? Then what are you doing?" She asked raising a brow. "Rehearsing. In our literature class we have to memorize a scene from a book, movie, play and perform it tomorrow." You smiled. "Well it sounds like it's going well. However dinner is ready." The woman said exiting leaving the door open signaling you to follow. Quickly you stuck your hand out of the window and waved.

Leo had entered the lair dumbfounded clutching the paper as he slumped on to the couch. "Where did you go?" Raph asked beating the punching bag. "Out." Leo answered shortly. "What's that?" Mikey asked pointing to the paper. "Oh hey Leo there you are. I need that thing back, I wanna try to give it to that girl tomorrow." April said exiting Donnie's lab. "I don't have it anymore." He answered blankly. "What? Well where is it?" She asked a little angrily. "(Y/n) has it." He said. "Who?" She asked placing her hands on her hips. "The girl it belonged to. I gave it back." He explained. "You showed yourself to another human?" Donnie asked entering the room and conversation. "Not exactly." Leo shrank. "Then what exactly happened?" Raph asked annoyed. "I stayed in the shadows and handed it to her. Then she gave me this," He said lifting the paper slowly as if it weighed a ton. Donnie walked over to examine it and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head, "She gave you her phone number and email address?" This caught the other's attention. "But dude, what about Karai?" Mikey asked. "What about her? We aren't a thing, and this girl... she is just an acquaintance." He said finally snapping into his old self. "So when are you gonna call your girlfriend?" Raph asked making steam roll off Leo's head. But oh the teasing has only begun. For the next couple of days you and Leo had began talking over the phone. "So how come I never see you at school?" You ask casually tapping the eraser to your pencil on your chin. "Huh? Oh I... uh. I'm home schooled." Leo concluded hoping you'd believe him. "Lucky. I'd love to stay home all day. Not like I hang out with anyone from school anyway." You shrug setting the pencil down and rubbing your eyes. "Well what about April.. she is a nice girl." Leo blurted out. "Oh she sure seems like it.. I just don't know." You sigh.

It was almost two months since you started talking and you'd become really close. "So when am going to actually get to see you?" You ask teasingly. "Uh... I don't know. Why?" Leo asked. "Because, we live in the same city we started talking because you came to my apartment but I've never seen you. You're like my best friend and I'd love to get together and read comics or watch Space Heroes with you. I'd love to see if you actually know martial arts and stuff..." You sigh. You were a little hurt he was so distant with you, were you being to desperate? "I was... thinking that maybe we could meet tomorrow. I mean I originally had plans but..." You say toying with a lock of your (h/c) hair. "You mean that convention thing?" He asked and you piped up. "Yeah. Are you going to?" You ask a little excitedly. "No. Look it'd just be better if we only stayed friends this way." Leo tried to speak lightly. "Why? Are you... Oh. Okay I get it. You're just ashamed of me. You'd rather be seen hanging with pretty girls like April and Bad boys like Casey than a loser like me. Let me save you the trouble Leonardo... I don't wanna talk to you ever again." You shouted hanging up. "Wait no that's not...!" Leo tried to say but you'd already hung up. Groaning he buried his face in his hands. "What is troubling you my son?" Splinter asked coming from no where making him jump in surprise. "Sensei... oh. Well..." Leo started before explaining the situation. "I see. So how are you going to fix it?" He asked and Leo looked up confused. "...I don't know. When April left you said it was up to her whether she'd come back or not." Leo said and Splinter stroked his beard. "Yes, that was different. You want to actually hang out with this (y/n) right? But you are afraid of what she'd do upon seeing you. So you though you have a good reason, she doesn't know that and won't understand unless you explain it to her." Splinter reasoned. Leo contemplated his Master's words before sighing.

Leo had been waiting in the dark alley a few blocks away from the convention, he text you but you hadn't answered. It had been a few hours then you had turned down the alley, wearing the Captain Ryan dress and black boots. You were hesitant but you shook yourself free of worry, at least until the foot had shown up. Long story short you were saved by a katana wielding shadow, "Are you ok?" You had looked up a small streak of light catching the gorgeous blues looking down at you concerned. His voice. "L-leo?" You asked straining to try and see him better. He nodded and you almost didn't see it. "Gee if we keep meeting like this I'm going to start assuming your some fantastical vigilante." You laugh nervously. When he didn't respond you looked to meet his eyes, "Are you serious?" You laughed with a little disbelief but his serious face made your smile fade. "Oh. So is it the whole cliche that you didn't wanna meet me to protect me?" You ask with a half smile. He silently shook his head, "Just... don't freak out." He slowly stepped out of the shadows and your eyes widened. Not in fear but in curiosity. "...Wow." You said placing a hand to your head. "I'm friends with a giant ninja turtle." You said with disbelief. "You are? Like I mean you still wanna be friends?" He asked. "Why? You're so much cooler than I thought you'd be." You spoke as if you were beneath him. "Really? You aren't disgusted?" He asked and you shook your head. "Why would I be? It's like all my comic book fantasies are coming true... well besides the ones where the Hero falls in love with me." You shrug and he blushes. "Did I just say that out loud? I uh... didn't mean it like that unless you were okay with that..." You start rambling until he pulls you over and kisses you. Yep your life was now the perfect comic book fantasy, slowly you kissed back with a soft hum.

**Thanks for reading and please do leave a comment! Hope you enjoyed my reader insert and let me know what you think! ^-^ **


	23. Hanging with the Turtles pt3 V-day

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. **

**Author's note: So this is actually part 3 to hanging with the turtles. I'm not going to be updating for a little bit since I'll be pretty busy offline. I have a few things I wanna get out though, so I have recently been thinking on pushing a bit further and taking a stab at Lemon / Smut. I'm not certain how it would fair so if you can leave an opinion on the matter I'd really like to hear what you think. Anyway thanks for reading and hope you enjoy.**

Turtles x Reader (2014)

Waking up you start your day as usual, at least for a lazy day that is. Scratching your head and running a hand through your already (h/l) messy hair as you walk into the dim living room. April had gone for the week leaving the whole place to yourself, not that you had any interesting plans. It's Valentine's weekend and you were doing squat, not because you were single no. Despite having been dating your boyfriend for little over a year now you'd given up on the average norm of romance, it didn't bother you much. It isn't like he didn't try, but as you are his first girlfriend he doesn't have much experience or knowledge of dating, of all it's traditions and norms. That and being a vigilante has it's burdens, he'd tried to be romantic before but it hadn't ended well... many times. There was your birthday celebration that had been crashed by the foot leaving your left arm in a cast for three months. Holidays spent tending to wounds and scolding the brothers. Even your anniversary hadn't gone according to plan. Raiding the fridge your (e/c) gaze scanned the contents for something suitable.

Settling on a bottle of water and a fruit you lean back against the counter. Gulping down the cool, clear liquid your (e/c) orbs fall shut, the memory of your anniversary replaying again. The guys had decorated the lair, evening cleaned it up some, candles were strewn about, a bouquet of your favorite flowers sat on the counter, soft music filled the air as did the scent of the easiest romantic dinner ever... spaghetti. Unfortunately you spent the night alone, trouble in the city called the guys away though the others insisted he stay with you, you'd given a sad yet understanding smile and urged him to go. "Just be careful," you said tracing your fingers over that sweet spot on his neck. He shivered and kissed the back of your hand before following the others out. Knowing it'd be a long shot you still decided to wait for him anyway. Sitting at the "table" you'd pulled your black heels off, occasionally you'd adjust your green dress or trace a hand over your black leggings as a couple hours passed. You pretty much got full on crackers and soda, your (e/c) eyes growing heavy. A few more hours passed before the guys returned to find Splinter draping a blanket over your shoulders.

You'd fallen asleep leaning over the table, your (h/c) hair covering part of your relaxed face. He'd felt so bad, the next couple of weeks that followed he continuously apologized though you'd reassured him that it was okay and that you understand. Finishing your snack you smiled at the sound of your phone going off. Glancing down to the screen you laughed inwardly at the pet name he'd given you. He'd asked what you were up to, which you answered with your plan of getting in the shower and half jokingly asked, "Would you like to join me? ;)" It was both sweet and a bit disappointing that you'd never gone all the way, or dribbled into much intimacy other than kissing and cuddling. You burst out laughing at his response, after apologizing and admitting you were joking (mostly) you sent, "After I'm not doing anything. If you're free you can drop in or I can go over." You tried not to get your hopes up since things always got in the way of the few romantic opportunities you get. You read his next text with a sigh, "We'll see how things go in the next hour. Enjoy your shower. :)" Answering with a simple, "K." You picked out a comfortable yet cute outfit, grabbed a towel, turned on the water and began to strip. After Drying and dressing you were surprised to hear knocking on your window.

**Mikey: **

Standing and holding a couple boxes of pizza, Mikey's baby blues sparkled as he smiled wide. Smiling you step to the side to let him in, he put the boxes down and crushed you in a tight hug. "How you doing baby cakes?" He asked kissing your nose. Giggling you smile, "Better now that you're here." You cup the back of his neck, kissing him softly you both smile. "Oh. I got you something Sugar lips," He said rushing over to the boxes on the counter. "Happy Valentine's Day," He smiled holding out a rather large box of chocolates. "Pranky boo... but I didn't get you anything." You shrank and he chuckles. "You put up with me all year, that's something. You don't whine when I prank or kick your butt at video games. You give me lots of kisses, hugs, pizza and cuddles." He says softly, then pressed his forehead to yours looking deeply into your (e/c) orbs. "Yet... even though I'm not a very good boyfriend you've stuck it out, and stayed with me." He added closing his eyes.

His words stung in a bitter sweet way, a small smile spread over your soft lips. "That may be true... but it didn't stop you from trying. Just because the attempts don't usually work out, it doesn't mean I can't appreciate all the effort." You smile before pulling him in for a long, wet kiss. "And you're not a bad boyfriend," you say breaking the kiss for a brief moment. After your make out session you grabbed some pizza and snacks before plopping onto the couch. Spending a few hours talking and occasionally tuning into the romantic comedy playing. Slowly you reached up and untied his orange mask, slowly pulling it off you gazed lovingly into those bright baby blues. He was so transfixed on you, his eyes caressed every feature of your face. You blushed when he brushed a few (h/l) (h/c) strands from your face and behind your ear. "You're so beautiful," He whispered leaning in to kiss you. You smirked and pulled away teasing him.

"Gotta work a little harder than that," you smirked in sing song. "Sugar lips," he whined. "Okay, only cause I love you." You said kissing him. "I-I love you too," He blushed. Your face flushed at the realization, that had been the first time you uttered those words.

**Donnie: **

looking through glasses back at you were the gorgeous brown hues of Donnie. You didn't hesitate to let him in, closing the window you turned to see a small package out stretched to you. "H-Happy Valentine's Day," He stuttered as you took it. It was crudely wrapped but it was still cute, instead of opening it you put it down and wrapped your arms around your nerd. "Thank you." You smiled kissing him. "I-I just feel a little bad, because I didn't get you anything." You admitted weakly. "You give me more than I need all year, so don't worry about it sweetie." He said cupping your face and kissing your jaw. "Though you should open it." He whispered rubbing his thumb over your ear the way you like. Shivering you nod, closing your eyes taking a deep breath.

Slowly you tore the purple paper and open the black box, you gasped at the white gold turtle shell pendant with a heart shaped amethyst in the center. You held a hand over your mouth in an attempt to stifle your joyful sobs. "(Y/n)? A-are you okay? I-is it bad..." He began to panic before you leaped on and kissed him repeatedly. "I love it! Gosh... I love you!" You blurted out between kisses. "Y-you do? I-I mean... I love you too... and am glad you like, er love it." He sputtered nervously. "Oh... did... I..." you asked blushing. "Yeah... That's the first time we've said that... to each other." He answered blushing. Looking up you began laughing, he looked at you confused. Silently you adjusted his glasses and kissed his cheek.

After you calmed down Donnie helped you put it on, you ran your fingertip over it with a large smile plastered to your lips. You'd spent a few hours cuddling on the couch, watching one of those cliche surgeon romance shows. "That is a health code violation! They shouldn't be practicing..." Donnie shouted holding a hand out to the television. He stopped ranting to glance at you as your laughter caught his attention. "What's so funny?" He asked eyeing you curiously. "You." You answered. "M-me?" He asked feeling a little embarrassed. "Yeah. You're just so adorable," you add placing a kiss on his cheek. His face turned a shade that should be impossible for a turtle. Giggling you snuggled closer to him, tracing your fingertip over his plastron. "Are you hungry?" You ask looking up only to see his jaw. Then as he looked down to meet your gaze he uncharacteristically asked, "Are you on the menu?" The question made you instantly turn scarlet and into a stuttering mess. He chuckled and muttered, "Just kidding." After a bit of playful bickering you ordered delivery and continued to cuddle on the couch.

It was half an hour later that the food arrived. You talked as you ate, not caring of the mess and trash now occupying the coffee table. "Wish it could be like this more often." He sighed cleaning his glasses. "Then it'd be less special. It's not like you don't try, sometimes things happen." You shrug. "More often than not," he sighs making you laugh softly and silence him with a kiss.

**Raph: **

Your heart fluttered at the sight of your rebel standing on the fire escape. Smiling ear to ear you let him in and quickly shut the window. "I love you." Raph spoke roughly before his lips crashed into yours. You turned more red than his mask, your (e/c) orbs were wide with shock but snapped shut as you melted into the kiss. "...I-I love you too." You spoke breathlessly. He smirked as he traced your neck with kisses. "R-Raphie..." You moaned. His green eyes flicked upward as he traced his tongue up your throat. You bit your lip and shifted a little. Your breath hitched when he you closer with his lips barely hovering over yours. "D-don't tease..." You whined. "What ya gonna do 'bout it tough girl?" He asked nipping at your jaw. Pouting you groaned in defeat, "You are a butt." He laughed and traced his large green finger down your hip, making you shudder. "D-don't," you stammered. He smirked again.

"So it's Valentine's Day... and I decided we should do something," He said staring out the window. "Yeah, like what?" You ask looking up to him. He mindlessly ran his hand through your (h/l) (h/c) hair as your headed rested in his lap. He didn't answer which made you sit up to look at him. "Raphie?" You asked worriedly. His green orbs bore into your (e/c) eyes, he sighed trying to suppress the blush rising in his cheeks. "I was thinking about pushing a bit into intimacy." He admitted. This surprised you and made you over all speechless. He silently searched your blank expression for an answer. "W-we don't have to if you don't want to," he said turning from you. "Huh? Oh... it's just... that surprised me. W-what did you have in mind?" You ask blushing. His confident demeanor returned in full at that. "Have any caramel or chocolate syrup?" He asked with a smirk. Your heart raced as you slowly nodded.

After retrieving the syrups you retreated to your bedroom, tossing your pillows and blankets on the ground you laid down waiting for your boyfriend. Slowly he dripped some chocolate over your lips, he quickly leaned over kissing you deeply and allowing some of the sweet syrup to pour in between both your mouths. It was an odd and sticky feeling but exciting. After breaking the kiss he moved over to your cheek, then your neck and collar bone. But you yelped when his hand began pushing up your shirt, he retracted watching for signs of displeasure. When he didn't see any he drizzled a bit onto your tummy, growling a bit as he kissed and licked you clean. After he reached your hip you decided it was time to switch. He wasn't too happy about the end of his turn but complied when you instructed him to lay down. You started fairly similar to his turn but rather than rushing to his neck you lingered at his jaw and chin. You smiled when he churred, slowly letting a stream of your chosen syrup pour down his throat before hungrily slurping and licking it up.

"N-no fair, your turn was longer..." He breathed heavily. "You rushed over parts of me." You reasoned. "If you'd slowed down a bit there would have been more for you," you teased kissing his sticky neck. He made a tsk sound while he wrapped an arm around you. "Hope we didn't get syrup on my sheets. And good thing I took a shower today," you sighed. He chuckled, "We could go hop in one right now." You blushed and gave him a playful smack.

**Author's note: This was just a kissing game it doesn't go further than that. Might if I do another chapter, but we'll see how that goes. **

**Leo: **

The fearless leader motioned for you to come outside, quickly grabbing your (favorite color) sweater and pulling it on you climbed out of your window. Closing it you turned to find a single rose held out to you, smiling you took it and held it up to your nose. Looking up from behind the petals you were suddenly lost in the ocean of his azure gaze. "Konbanwa Princess," he spoke softly as he extended his hand out to you. Slowly you took it, he quickly spun you around and picked you up bridal style. "Ready?" He asked and you nodded. He carried you over roofs until you reached your destination. "Is this...?" You asked with a smile. "Yeah," he smirked letting you down. It was the spot where you had your first "date", though it was an outdoor training exercise. You smiled and kissed him, "You're too sweet." He blushed a little and played with a lock of your (h/c) hair. You sat there looking over the bright city, "So many lights." You smiled. "None shine as bright as your eyes or smile," Leo said from beside you. You flushed from his words and smiled. "C-can I ask... No never mind, it's nothing." He said avoiding your confused (e/c) gaze.

"Hm, what is it? Is there something wrong?" You inquired with a bit of concern. He remained silent as his calm expression showed he was mulling something over in his mind. Deciding not to push it you sigh and lean on him. He glanced down at you from the corner of his eye. Sighing he ran a hand over his head and rest it on the back of his neck. "F-follow me," He said sounding a little unsure of something as he stood from where you both sat. "Okay." You said getting up. As you followed it had began to rain making him curse under his breath and pull you beneath a metal stairway the lead up to another section of the roof. You were still getting a little wet and he looked at you apologetically. "I should have checked the weather..." He muttered. You gave a soft laugh and wrapped your arms around his neck. He placed his hands on your hips as he kissed you. The sound of the rain picking up filling your ears.

"What were you gonna ask?" You asked a little breathlessly. Again he remained silent but this time when you looked up his azure orbs were full of confidence and fire. He gently pressed you back against the brick wall, your breathing hitched as you felt him press himself against you. "Rose." He huskily demanded. "R-rose? Oh, rose." You blushed handing him the flower. His hot breath tickled your ear and neck as he brushed the petals over your forehead then down your nose. Closing your eyes you breathed deeply as the petals brushed over your lips and he clutched a handful of your damp (h/c) locks. You shivered as he traced over your pulse point and down to your collar. He hungrily kissed at your neck and jaw, the hand once tangled in your tresses now caressing your back. He put the rose down focused on letting his hands explore your damp form. Jumping you wrapped your legs around his waist, which prompted him to catch and hold the back of your thighs tightly.

Your now rain soaked skin tingled as he continued to plant kisses over it. You moaned his name breathlessly, trailing your fingers over his neck occasionally digging your nails lightly into it. "I love you," he whispered into your ear nibbling on the lobe. "I love you too, oh go I love you." You repeated panting making him chuckle. "So worked up and all we're doing is kissing," He teased making you blush. "Oh shut up," you pouted.

Needless to say you had a pretty good Valentine's day.

**Thanks for reading and please do leave a comment! Hope you enjoyed my reader insert and let me know what you think! ^-^ **


	24. Hanging with Turtles pt4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. **

**Author's note: Hey guys so I've been thinking a lot about what I said last chapter, and decided to go through with it. However the mature chapters will only be posted on Deviantart, sorry Fanfiction and Quotev. :,( Anyway… So to my Deviant readers there will be a branch off in this chapter (depending on what you choose that should lead to a more mature ending). Because I didn't want to leave out my younger readers I wrote two versions of this chapter but only the T version will be available to all three sites, so sorry about that. But I hope that this chapter is enjoyable either way. ^^ And I also wanna say thanks to everyone who takes the time to heart/fave, comment/review, and even those who just drop in to read. I really appreciate it, like more than I could say… sorry I'm rambling anyway hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm currently working on a couple requests so my next update might take a little longer. Thanks again so much for reading ^_^ **

Turtles x Reader (2014)

It"s been a month since Valentine's Day and things have really picked up since then, crime oddly enough has slowed to a damn near stand still. Though the guys are keeping on their toes, night patrols don't run as late and they have a bit more time for you. Dragging your feet as you trudged into the apartment and dropping a few bags onto the counter allowing the door to slam shut. "I swear it's like I'm living alone," you groan putting away the groceries. April has been in and out all month, though most nights were spent hanging with the guys or just your boyfriend crashing out in the wee hours the place still felt pretty empty. Running a hand through your (h/l) tresses as you headed toward your bedroom, you sighed plopping onto your bed. Your face buried in your pillow muffling your yells, there being only one thing you wanted more than to lay here, staying off of your aching feet and that was your turtle. Slowly you lifted your head when your phone had began to go off, with out looking you answered. "Hello?" You asked rubbing your heavy eyes. When no one answered you glanced at the screen to find a the caller was private, annoyed you hung up. Setting your phone back down and getting up, huffing as your phone begins to ring again. Glancing at the unknown caller you ignore it and begin to get ready for another evening. Picking out your sleep wear and grabbing a towel you prepare a bath. Deciding to text your boyfriend to see how things are going you grab your silenced phone. "Twenty eight calls and only one voice mail?" You ask with your brow furrowing. Shaking your head you text your turtle, figuring the message can wait until after your bath.

After drawing the bath and stripping you slowly submerge into the warm water, letting out a hum of pure bliss as you relax. Your phone goes off again smiling you answer the text. A while had passed before you decide to get out, the cold hit your naked frame fairly hard and you shivered as you began to dry yourself. Once you were dry enough you pulled on your (f/c) robe that stopped at you mid thigh, tying it closed you put on some music then turned your attention to your (h/l) (h/c) damp locks. Humming to your favorite song you took your time with pampering yourself and following your usual up keep. Satisfied with your work you exited the steamed filled bathroom and...

**(Adult version)**

**Author's note: Obviously this part isn't graphic so it will be included here, the more mature content will be uploaded separately.**

... and headed to the living room. Hearing the window open caused you to retreat into the dark of the hallway, breathing as softly as you can to keep quiet. You had trained some with the guys but that didn't ease your mind much, preparing for the worst you continued to step further back into the darkness. Slowly you reached under the hall table until your fingers traced over the metal bat you'd kept around just in case, taking it as quietly as you can you readied yourself for a fight. You'd considered the prospect that it might have been one of the guys but the fact they haven't made their presence known to you by calling out or text you made you doubt the possibility. Besides if just being a friend / ally of the vigilante turtles was dangerous, imagine the trouble being the girlfriend of one could get you in. The sound of heavy foot steps approaching the hallway lit the fuse, built up adrenaline took over your body with out a second thought you rushed down the hall and swung as hard as you could. A grunt came from the intruder as they stumbled back, preparing to swing again you paused as your (e/c) orbs widened in shock. "I'm so sorry!" You exclaimed dropping your weapon.

**(Rated T version)**

... and headed to your room. Quickly dressing into your sleep wear you hung your towel up. Continuing to brush your hair as you hummed to your music you smiled at the thought of the next time everyone would get to hang out again. Cleaning off your brush you checked your phone again a little disappointed to find no new texts. Pouting you turned the light in your room off and stood in the dim hallway. The sound of the window opening made you freeze, cautiously you listened for a sign as to who it might be. Slow heavy footsteps made their way inside, for a moment you relaxed until a thought crossed your mind. "If it were one of the guys why haven't they said something? Like called out that it's them or that they're here... something like that.." You asked your own thoughts. Suddenly your heart and mind were racing but before you could come to a conclusion adrenaline pushed you into action. With a yell you leaped at the intruder and actually managed to tackle them. "(Y/n)?!" A male voice called out in surprise. Opening your (e/c) orbs, they widened as they fell upon...

**( T ) Mikey: **

... bright baby blues staring up in confusion. "M-Mikey, sorry... you uh scared me." You blushed trying to explain. "It's fine, I should have told you I was coming over." He gave his signature guilty smile. Realizing the position you were in you blushed and crawled off of him. "Aw," he pouted. "What?" You asked quirking a brow. "I didn't want you to get up," he winked making your blush deepen. "Pft, perv." You rolled your eyes and folded your arms across your chest. "Aw come on baby cakes, you know you love me." He smiled crawling over and resting his head in your lap. Teasing him you made a face as if you really had to think about it. "I don't know..." You sang resting a finger on your lips and turned your gaze upward. This made his expression fall and you giggled. "Yeah you're right, I do." You smiled leaning over and kissing him. "So what had you on edge baby cakes?" He asked after you broke the kiss. "Hm? Oh some unknown number kept calling me today after I got home, then you came in without making a sound. So I kind of freaked out," you explained counting off you fingers then shrugged. "Yeah sorry about that sugar lips," he apologized again rubbing the back of his neck. "Good. So patrol went well?" You asked toying with his necklace. "We didn't go, since Donnie has security feeds all over the city and crime has slowed to a near stop. We don't go out as much." He answered reaching up to play with a lock of your (h/c) hair. "I see," you smiled.

You sat there like that for at least an hour chatting and occasionally you'd burst into a fit of laughter from one of his jokes. "I love your laugh," he smiled looking up into your (e/c) eyes. You blushed and waved it off, "Thanks..." Though he doesn't like to admit it, he gets jealous when others especially guys make you laugh. No one deserves to hear your sweet laugh or see your bright smile, least that's how he feels. His baby blue orbs lovingly gazed up to you, his mind and heart raced over thoughts of things he wanted for and to do to you. Seeing you happy was all he could ever really want and being the one to make you so was more than he could wish. In a single swift motion he pulled you down and knelt above you. Recovering from the shock of what just happened you looked up in Mikey's soft and loving gaze. His large green hand caressed the side of your face, tangling into your (h/l) tresses. Slowly you placed your hand over his and gave it a light squeeze. Sighing deeply you allowed your (e/c) eyes to fall shut. Silently Mikey leaned in and planted soft kisses on your nose, giggling you raise your other hand to pull off his mask. "So handsome," you smiled before pulling him into another kiss. "So why did you sneak in exactly?" You asked looking into his eyes which quickly filled with guilt. "I uh... uhm." He stammered. "Mikey," you scolded. "Okay," he sighed in defeat. Hanging his head he muttered his reason. "What?" You asked. He shook his head then spoke up, "...Because maybe I was trying to get a peek of you in the bath. I'm sorry, I love you, please don't be angry." You blushed as he nuzzled you and begged for your forgiveness. "M-Mikey, it's okay. Just... ask next time," you softly smiled. "Really?" He asked eyeing you. Giggling you pulled him into a heated kiss which deepened as you explored each other. "I love you," you both breathed in unison.

**( T ) Donnie: **

... the nerdy terrapin currently pinned beneath your frame, blush over taking his cheeks. "D-Donnie, oh gosh I'm sorry." You apologized crawling off the stunned turtle. Snapping out of his daze he stuttered, "I-It's o-okay, really." He sat up adjusting his glasses and gear. "You really spooked me, why didn't you say you were coming?" You asked standing and holding a hand out to him. He took it letting you help him up and answered, "It was sort of last minuet. I was passing by after checking upon some security feeds and thought I'd drop in, though I really should have given you warning. Who knows what you could have been up to or if you were even here or had guests, I'm sorry." You giggled at your boyfriend and planted a quick kiss on his cheek. "Relax Donnie it's ok," you smiled. "So you got more feed and alarms up? I thought crime was on the decline, are they necessary?" You asked truly intrigued. "It seems that way but I agree with Leo on this, it's better to be safe than sorry. A ninja must be prepared for anything," Donnie answered with a smile. "That last part sounds like a direct quote from the leader," you smirked. He looked at you a little hurt and asked, "You think... that's not something I'd say on my own?" "Did you?" You asked raising a brow. He remained silent a moment before answering, "No... but still." You giggled and patted his shoulder before heading to your room. His gaze followed until you disappeared into your room and a short while after you returned in a new outfit. "Are you going some where?" He asked eyeing you. "Yes we are. I wanna see your new feeds and the finished prototype of the alarm you'd been working on," you smiled up at him. "I-In the field?" He asked. "Your lab would be fine to," you answered gazing into those chocolate eyes. "O-okay." He nodded following you out the window. It didn't take long to get to the lair, you sighed in content as you sat on a chair after waving to the others. Donnie began fumbling with a few cords and papers trying to clean up some. "Sorry about the mess, if I'd known you'd be coming over I would have straightened up." He apologized putting a few things away and throwing out some trash.

"Have I ever told you how amazing you are?" You asked marveling at his work. He chuckled nervously rubbing the back of his neck he answered, "Perhaps a few times. Though I could get used to hearing you say it more often." You giggled at his response and nodded, "I could say it more." His chocolate orbs followed your frame as you wandered around his lab. How could someone as amazing as you adore him? The way his ideas, projects, efforts and work intrigued you. The way you took interest in his feelings, ideas and opinions. You worried so much about him and his brothers... it is like a dream he never wants to end, the thought of it one day being no more tears him up inside. But when he holds you and those gorgeous (e/c) eyes gaze lovingly into his all his fears, worries and doubts melt away. "So why didn't you say anything when you came into the apartment, you weren't trying to get a peek of me naked were you?" You asked playfully. Blush rose over his neck and took his cheeks as he began to stammer. "I-I'd never..." He muttered defensively. "Then why do you look so guilty? I'd expect such from Mikey not you," you continued to tease. He grew silent as his chocolate eyes traveled up and down you. "Are you saying you don't want to?" You asked with a smirk. Blush filled your cheeks at the way he stared at you but he didn't answer, he didn't have to. Slowly he made his way toward you, pushing your back against the desk as his hands cupped your face and kissed you. Lifting yourself up on the desk you grabbed the edge of his carapace and pulled him closer. Wrapping your legs around his waist and arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. His hands slowly traveled from your face, over your neck, shoulders and down your sides resting on your hips. The action made you moan into his mouth which was cut off by his tongue exploring your's. "I love you," he breathed huskily into your neck. "I-I love you too," you stammered as his grip tightened on your hips.

**( T ) Raph: **

... the smug face of the hot head, his green eyes staring into your's intensely. "I knew you were attracted to this good looking mug but you could have just said so," he teased raising an eye ridge. Blushing you attempted to get up but he wrapped an arm around you holding you tightly against his plastron. "R-Raphie... you scared me," you finally managed to find your voice. "I better not catch you tackling and pinning other guys, bad or not this frame is mine and only I can find myself beneath or on top of it. Got that?" He spoke harshly tracing a large finger down your spine making you shiver. "I got it," you nodded quickly biting your lip. "Good," he smirked pulling you into a rough kiss. Deepening the kiss you moaned as his hands traveled over your back. You eyes shot open and you squealed feeling his large hand gripping your ass tightly. He smirked and gave a rough squeeze earning another squeak. He tightened his grip when you tried to shy away, your face flushed and your heart thudded against your chest so loud you were sure he could hear it. Finally breaking the kiss Raph traced hot kisses along your jaw and neck breathing heavily. You gasped when his teeth brushed against your throat, panting you rested your head on his plastron (it took some time to shift into that position). Needless to say he wasn't exactly pleased that his favorite place to kiss was now out of his reach. He gently ran his hand through your (h/l) (h/c) locks, giving it a light tug every now and then. Sighing contently as you traced your fingertips over his plastron. Absent mindedly you stared off, the feeling of his chest rising and falling as he breathed made you sleepy. "Yer not falling asleep are ya?" He asked flicking his green gaze downward. Slowly you shook your head "no" but he rolled his eyes and made a tsk sound. "Don't lie to me," he growled carefully sitting up.

He'd carefully lifted and carried you to your room. That was a few hours ago, now he was laying beside you in your straining bed. It groaned under his weight but you refused to let him go and would groan whenever he made an attempt to get up. Silently he stroked your hair, gazing at your sleeping face he questioned how you were able to break down all his walls. He lovingly planted kisses on your forehead. Shifting you finally let him go, he looked at you confused as you sat up. Stretching and yawning you apologized. "It's fine." He said getting up. "Where are you going?" You questioned rubbing your tired eyes. "I have to get up, that bed feels like it'll give out." He answered stretching. You nodded cursing your bed, slowly you crawled out of it and joined him in the middle of the dark room. "Where do ya think yer going?" He asked pulling you into an embrace. "N-no where," you squeaked. He smirked, "Damn straight." Slowly he pushed you back against the wall, his hands eager to be his eyes in the dark and he was ogling all over your body. Soft kisses quickly erupted into a full on make out session. Wrapping your legs around his waist his hands cupped your ass squeezing it every now and then. You moaned into his mouth, digging your nails into the groove of his carapace. When you broke away to catch your breath he growled and attacked your neck. The heat rising between you was becoming unbearable, you trembled in his grasp. Your breaths were short and your eyes glazed over with desire. "I-I love you," you breathed heavily gripping the ties to his mask. "I love you too," He spoke roughly. He groped you harshly but slowed down and became more gentle. The way you kissed and squirmed against him was all the green light he needed.

**( T ) Leo: **

... shocked azure eyes stared deep into your (e/c) orbs. "L-Leo, I-I'm so sorry." You apologized getting off of him. "What was that for?" He asked sitting up. "Why were you sneaking in?" You countered. "I wasn't sneaking!" He argued. "Really? You entered really quietly! I barely heard the window open and you hadn't said anything after entering to alert me of your presence. Sounds a lot like sneaking to me," you rolled your eyes and folded your arms across your chest. From the corner of your eye you could see him open his mouth to defend himself but snapped it shut with a sigh of defeat. This made you smirk till his eyes lit up and he muttered, "I'm a ninja, it's my nature to be quiet." Your mouth fell agape and you huffed in defeat, pouting you narrowed your eyes at him. "What ever," you growled standing up. Stretching you yelped when he'd pulled you back down and held you in a lock. "L-Leo..." you groaned. "Come on Princess, you can do it." He encouraged as you squirmed trying to get out of his hold. He chuckled at the way you writhed against him, struggling and straining to break free. Panting you fell limp in defeat taking him off guard by nuzzling further into his strong embrace, feeling his muscular arms tighten around you. Smiling you look up into his hypnotic stare, slowly sliding your hand up his plastron and poking at his apparel curiously. He began stroking your (h/l) (h/c) tresses, both of your heart beats soft and steady. "So no patrol tonight?" You asked absentmindedly toying with one of his straps. "I figured with the decline in crime a night off wouldn't hurt," he shrugged still playing with your hair. You smiled softly and took a long, slow, deep breath. "Is something the matter?" He asked. You silently shook your head, but he raised your chin making you look back up at him. His deep blue eyes searching your (e/c) orbs. "I promise," you smile and he sighs not really ready to let it go. It had been an hour before you'd gotten up to get a drink.

Standing in the dimly lit kitchen you grabbed yourself a glass of water, then you offered to get something for Leo. He politely declined and continued to wait in the living room. Walking out you motioned for him to follow you, heading to your dark bedroom you sip from your glass. Though you've spent time alone and it wasn't the first time he'd been in your room, he'd grown quite antsy or nervous being in there since you'd started dating. "Even though it's been over a year you still are nervous to be in here," you teased with an amused smirk. He stiffened and shook his head. Laughing you patted the spot beside you on the bed which he eyed suspiciously. Rolling your eyes you turned your attention back to the glass in your hand, slowly he made his way over being very leery as he sat beside you. The frame groaned as the mattress sank beneath his weight forcing you to lean on him. "You sure it'll hold?" He asked uneasily. "Yes," you laughed nearly spilling your water. Setting your cup on your nightstand you leaned back on him, he slung an arm around you and smiled softly. "Why do you get so uncomfortable when we're alone in here?" You asked seemingly from no where. His eyes and he stammered trying to form a coherent sentence. Slowly he took a deep breath and calmed down trying to stop his face from flushing. "Well it's just inappropriate... you're very beautiful, I'm very attracted to you and I get... anxious when I'm around you, let alone being alone in a bedroom together." He explained feeling his cheeks heat up. You stayed silent for a while pondering on what you'd say next. He glanced over at you from the corner of his eye fearing he'd offended you. Wringing your hand in your lap without meeting his gaze you asked, "Do you not wish to act upon these desires?" The question had taken him aback and he had to take a moment to compose himself before answering. "...It'd be a lie to say no, but if you're not..." He started but you cut him off tackling and kissing him deeply. The sweet kiss slowly erupted into a full on make out session, moaning into each other's mouths wrestling for dominance over the once neat bedding.

**Thanks for reading and please do leave a comment! Hope you enjoyed my reader insert and let me know what you think! ^-^ **


	25. Memories Xever (FF) x Reader 2012

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. **

**Author's note: First off thanks for the request. Sorry it took a bit for me to update but as my Deviantart readers know I was working on a couple of chapters taken down for mature content. Anyway I'm now on Ao3 as well as Deviantart, Fanfiction and Quotev. I'll be posting to all of these sites. Thank you guys so much for reading my stories, making requests and all the kind words. There isn't a way for me to really describe how humbled I am and how over joyed I feel reading the comments or seeing the faves and follows, knowing that people out there really like my writing… Thank you. That's really all I can say and I'll keep saying it so sorry if it gets annoying but I can't really help it. ^~ ^**

Xever x Reader (2012)

It had been a few days since the rumors began, lots of talk with in the clan spoke of a new recruit. A master thief whom your Master had seen potential use in. "So it is true?" You asked Bradford walking down the hall. "Yes it seems that Master Shredder has taken this thief under his wing. He should be returning with him," Bradford informed you. Your (e/c) orbs narrowed a moment before you blinked your annoyance away. A few hours passed before you were summoned to greet your Master and the new comer. "Oyakata okaerinasai," you spoke bowing before Shredder. Silently he strode passed followed by the thief. You narrowed your eyes at the slender man as he passed, slowly rising you turned to follow them. "(Y/n), Bradford this is Xever our latest addition." Shredder introduced the man. "So this is the famous Bradford? Never would have guessed you were a henchman of the foot," Xever smirked. "Yeah and now you are as well, don't forget that you owe Shredder." Bradford growled. Silently you pushed passed them heading for the dojo. "So who is that?" Xever purred watching you leave. "Don't even think about it newbie, you don't stand a chance." Bradford smirked folding his arms across his chest.

Fish face let out a sigh as he leaned against the wall, his yellow orbs half opening as he released another breath allowing the memory to of your first meeting replay in his mind. Things had been so different then, he'd been so different then. With everything that had happened since they'd come to New York such as he and Bradford getting mutated, Karai's betrayal, things going awry with the Kraang. Shredder decided it was time to call in a new second in command, one whom he could trust to never question his motives and follow his orders with out question, you. Tiger claw resented the idea of being demoted but he had become to outspoken, asking to many questions and trying to sway him. From the corner of his eye he could see Bradford approaching him, "So the rumors were true? Master Shredder has sent for (Y/n)?" His question seemed to arouse a bit of amusement from Rahzar, his lip curled in a toothy smile and his eyes narrowed slightly. "And to think I had a similar conversation when you were joining us. Seems Master Shredder has grown weary of the shift in loyalties, he called the one he could trust to put his word above their own life." He answered. Fish face's gaze shifted down the dark hall, his expression falling at a thought which crossed his mind. "Her loyalty is strong. He'd even trusted to leave her in charge of the manor and managing his enterprise while we'd come here. Truly she'd climbed the ranks now hasn't she?" He asked staring into the dark. "That she has. One has to wonder though, if things get tense between the Kraang and Shredder again or a mishap from the turtles really puts the possibility of..." He started but Fish face cut him off by holding his blade to his throat. "No! Don't say such things." He said sternly and narrowed his eyes at the dog before him. Turning to leave his heart sank at the thought of your reaction when you would see the creature he'd become.

"Mind your foot placement, the enemy could easily trip you up if you are careless. You are lacking force, you must attack with more ferocity. Practice on defense. You are too open." You directed as you trained with him. "Not that I won't when I must but, I am more a lover than a fighter." He winked with an irresistible smirk. You'd landed a kick right in his chest sending him flying and crashing down into the gravel on his back. Raising a brow as you looked down to his pained expression you spoke coldly, "Keep your guard up." His brown eyes looked up and down your frame taking in the sight of you in the light of the spring afternoon. "Right. Shall we go again?" He asked getting up. Taking a stance you watched him eye you for a moment. Training had gone like this for months, sure he'd improved over time but the way he ran his mouth made you wonder how your Master ever thought he could be a ninja. "You've improved quite a bit since you'd been brought here." You said with a soft smile which quickly faded. "However you're still lacking, if the time ever came that Master Shredder's life were in your hands you'd perish. Shredder is a master ninja and can take care of himself but that does not mean his men should fail him. You're not just a street thug anymore, you are part of the foot one of our uniform. Representing the Foot and Shredder means more than simply wearing the emblem. So we shall continue to practice." You added staring down at the slender man. Time and time again you'd instruct him, occasionally you'd be forced to go on a job with him. He wasn't as bad in the field as you expected, in fact while on a mission he seemed more in his element and was able to get the job done following his instructions to the letter. Approaching him you asked, "How is it in the field you do so well yet during training you muck up. Demonstrations never run smoothly and Shredder has made it clear that he believes I am at fault." He gave a sly smirk and shrugged, "Doing the real thing just comes more natural, sides I'm not doing any Ninja type things. I'm the one who gets his hands dirty for the Foot. And perhaps I may be a bit distracted during training." Your brow furrowed at his answer but before you could question what he was talking about you were summoned to an audience with your Master.

Fish face had been dreading this day since he'd gotten the confirmation that you indeed were coming to take Tiger claw's place as Shredder's second in command. It had taken a while since the airports in New York city weren't open, you had actually had landed in Jersey and made the trip over. Taking car to northern New York, by foot to the city and then there was the fact you'd had to sneak in since the Kraang weren't keen on allowing anyone in or out. Today was the day you had arrived, he, Bradford and Tiger claw stood along with foot bots in the throne room. The heavy doors opened and light footsteps resounded through the dim room. He'd hesitated a moment before glancing up, his yellow orbs widened at the sight of you approaching Shredder's throne. "Oyakata konbanwa, watashi wa anata no chumon o omachi shite ori." You spoke bowing your head as you knelt before him. "(Y/n) welcome sister," Rahzar bowed and you turned your cold (e/c) gaze to him. "(Y/n), you remember Bradford. And Xever. However you may have heard rumor of Tiger claw. Come you'll need to become acquainted with Stockman, Anton and Steranko. I want a tight ship, failure will be met with the most cruel of penalties. Do you understand?" He stood and approached you. "Hai. Wakarimasu." You answered rising. As you followed him out your gaze traveled over to the three mutants still standing in their places. Yellow eyes had followed your frame as you continued into the darkness. "That is Shredder's new right hand? She does not look like much," Tiger claw growled. "You know nothing about her. She is one of the best and is the most loyal to Master Shredder." Fish face turned to him narrowing his eyes. "Indeed. She is strong and skilled. So don't underestimate her." Rahzar chimed in. Tiger claw simply growled in annoyance and headed for the door. "Damn this... body." Fish face cursed staring at his reflection. "After meeting that fly I'd say it could be worse. So the Hamato ninjas had done this to you?" You asked folding your arms across your chest. He turned around shocked but relaxed and sighed. "Actually it happened when Bradford had stabbed what they claimed was a bomb," he answered and your eyes grew wild.

The question had sent you spiraling in anger, who was he think he'd have the right? Now you were attacking him not for training purposes but to teach him his place, he'd really shown just how much your lessons had sunk in but in the end it was you who'd trained him. He may have studied under Master Shredder but it was you who worked him, honed him, practice was run by you while Shredder was busy. "It was just a question. You don't have to be so angry about it," he tried to coax you but you weren't having any of it. As you were about to strike him though a hand had caught your wrist, tears had began to well, your chest and head ached as you stood there. You hadn't gotten into trouble but you were instructed to take the rest of the day to compose yourself. You had bathed, dressed and began to brush your (h/l) (h/c) hair. You'd paced your sparse, cold, dim room but the more you tried to calm down the more restless and angry you were becoming. With a huff you stood and stormed out into the night, deciding to take a walk around the estate. Sitting on a stone bench beneath a large tree you'd glanced down and picked a tsubaki. Tearing the petals and crushing what was left in your hand, tears had began to form then stream down your cheeks. "How did a beautiful girl such as yourself come to be a ninja of the foot? Or more importantly how did you become so cold?" Xever's question echoed in your head making your grip on the poor destroyed flower tighten. The world had not been so kind to you at least until Shredder had taken you in. The rest of the night had been spent deciding on whether or not you'd kill or answer Xever. He was surprised to see you so calm as you approached him, the slightest trace of remorse as you opened your mouth to speak. "Before anything I have a question for you." You informed him. That morning was spent walking through the garden and both of you talked. At your request he'd spoke of his past and how he'd come to be a part of the foot. Sighing you nodded taking in everything he'd said. Some how you managed to actually care about him... especially since you both understood the world and it's cruelties. But the similarities fall short when it comes to your pasts and just how you were recruited.

"Damn you. How could you have been so foolish!" You demanded as Rahzar struggled to stand. "You insolent fool. Even if you had managed to take out the turtles their Master would have lived. However that was then... perhaps you night think twice in the future. It is no wonder you'd never be considered to be the right hand of our Master." You growled glaring down at him. Fish face was astounded by your reaction to his answer, you'd flown into a rage when you heard that the mutation was Bradford's fault. Tiger claw seemed to be amused by the way you'd moped the floor with him, still not ready to accept you however as his superior at least he knew you were quite the warrior. Storming off to check on Stockman's progress you left the three mutants in the darkened hallway. "Seems fond of you Fish. Have a history with this woman?" Tiger claw inquired quirking a brow. "Of sorts. Anyone who was a part of the foot when we were in Japan knows her." He answered watching Bradford get up. "She is hardened, bitter and cold. Add that to the fact that she'd comply with any order Shredder gives and any who is on the opposing team is in serious trouble." Bradford said wiping his mouth. "A cold and bitter warrior, hm? And how did Shredder come to posses such a loyal servant?" Tiger claw asked. Xever's eyes widened at the question. One he'd asked her back Japan, it was the first time he'd ever seen her out of control, her anger... It wasn't even anger... no. It was blind fury, her eyes in that moment had flashed from fear and pain into a fire of hate in a matter of seconds. Yet somehow... for whatever reason she'd opened up to him. She told him of her past...

..."So I killed them. All of them. Sure I'd been injured in the process, it was bad and hurt a lot but I did it. I had taken my revenge on those bastards for what they'd done to me... And I was thrown in prison. They wanted the death penalty... But Shredder had saved me. Taken me under his wing, trained me and for that I owe him not just for my life but everything. I'll die before I let something happen to my Master." You said brushing a bit of your hair from your face. He silently placed a hand on your shoulder and said, "I am sorry. It must have brought up painful memories to have asked." Your eyes softened and you gave a small smile, "Me too. It had been painful to think about it... but it mostly scared me. No one had ever asked me before, taken the interest of my past into consideration and cared about.. my feelings. Thank you Xever." You had leaned against the slender man and though he was certain he'd be out of bounds, probably dead soon he couldn't help but lift your chin up. Your eyes went wide as he kissed you and a hard loud slap ran across his features. Your face was tomato red but you didn't look angry, just shocked. "Let that be a warning Xever. Next time you don't get to do that with out my permission," You smirked and he laughed. "Right, next time." He nodded.

"I'm glad that you are here. So, when exactly will that next time be?" Fish face asked turning to you and winked. You crossed your arms and answered, "When I say so." A small smile playing on your lips as you turned from him.

**Thanks for reading and please do leave a comment! Hope you enjoyed my reader insert and let me know what you think! ^-^ **


	26. Memory of her Turtles 2012

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. **

**Author's note: So I know I hadn't been very clear about this but, I will say it now. Guys I don't write specifics. Please if you request, keep it vague. I want this to be an insert everyone can read, so I will not do Oc's. I really appreciate the requests but don't write me a paragraph of details you want, as a writer I need my freedom to create so I will decline requests with specifics and I REALLY loathe having to turn a request down. It makes me feel like I am letting you down by doing so… Anyway thanks guys for reading and I am sorry about not making this clearer before.**

**Also guys this is connected to the Breaking the limit chapters. **

Turtles x Reader (2012)

The darkness...it swallowed all the light, the sound... and heat. The only thing reminder of existence is the cold hard ground, the sound of scraping filled the void along with rasped breathing. "...Failed." A soft whimper spoke. A dark silhouetted figure shuffled into a sitting position, tangled tresses dangle as it leaned forward. "...Where are you guys?" She cried. Blood caked her lips, sobs broke free as she cursed. "Why won't you come?" She howled in anguish. "...Please! Help me!" She screamed. He reached out, but his movements were to slow. She collapsed into his arms, bloodied, her pleading eyes lifelessly stared up at him. "...Why?" Her screams echoed through the dark.

Waking with a start Leo sat up to find everyone else still asleep. It was the wee hours and silent... aside from the sound snores. Letting out a sigh he rubbed his temples, glancing to the corner of the room a pang struck his chest. A rolled up bed sat unused along with an untouched satchel. Leo frowned thinking of what had transpired since their return, the denial that his youngest brother had fallen into. For a while he'd lay out the bed and roll it up in the morning, he'd even set out an extra plate during meals. They'd all taken her death pretty hard but Mikey was naive and innocent. He didn't seem to understand or perhaps he just didn't want to, though none of them did. Holding a knee to his plastron he rested his chin on his arm. "I'm sorry..." Her words haunted him just like the nightmare plaguing his sleep. Master Splinter had taken it upon himself to take care of her... he'd left carrying her limp, cold, pale form. Returning alone hours later, mourning all had stayed silent except for the sobs April could no longer hold back. Hours passed in a flash as he sat there silently staring into the void. Had she cried for them? They failed her, she died and they couldn't do anything. Everyone had began putting away their beds, preparing for another gloomy day in mutated New York. Suddenly there was a thud making everyone look over to find Casey had knocked over (Y/n's) satchel, a small leather bound book fell open by his feet. Silently he bent to pick it up, his eyes widened as they trailed over it's contents. "Dude! That's private, (Y/n) is gonna kill you when she gets back!" Mikey shouted trying to get the journal from him. After some struggling Casey managed to tear himself from Mikey's grasp and snapped. "Don't you get it? (Y/n) isn't going to come back!" He shouted breathing hard. Mikey's eyes widened then narrowed as he shook his head, "No! You're lying!(Y/n) will come back!" An uncharacteristic look overtook his face, an out of place anger flared in his normally bright baby blues. "Tell him guys! She'll be back, right?" Mikey asked glaring at him.

The brothers remain silent, they hated to see Mikey like this but they couldn't bring themselves to tell him otherwise. "You'll see." He growled turning to go and sit down. "Maybe it'd be best if you just put that away," April reasoned. "Yeah sure, if you don't want to know..." Casey started, lifting the book up. "If she wanted us to know she would have told us," Leo cut him off, a stern expression plastered to his face. "Not if it would make you feel guilty. Not if it meant telling you her feelings and fears." Casey argued. All their eyes widened, they had gone so long with out answers and now here it was... "But it's just so disrespectful..." April muttered. "Enough Jones. We aren't going to go through (Y/n's) things and that is final." Leo narrowed his eyes. With a sigh of defeat he turned away, "Fine." He fumbled with the bag for a moment as he picked it up and placed it out of the way so it'd not be spilled over again. The day had trudged by slowly most of which had been spent in silence, Donnie had been pent up in his makeshift lab trying to keep himself busy and mind occupied, Mikey had pulled ice cream kitty from the freezer and sat at a booth petting her, Raph and April tried to occupy themselves which had been proving difficult. Casey was what everyone assumed was cooling off in one of the dim corners and Leo sat in silence occasionally glancing over to the table holding what was left of you. His mind had been reeling since he'd woken and try as he might to keep them at bay thoughts, images and memories of you filled his mind. Resting his head in his hand he took a deep breath, leery of closing his eyes for even a second but he was exhausted and his eyes were becoming heavy. Rapping his fingers over the table he'd been leaning on in an attempt to keep himself busy and awake, he'd seemed to draw the attention of his father. Splinter watched his son struggle to keep himself awake, he knew what was troubling him yet there was nothing he could truly say, it'd be wrong for him to deny them the ability to grieve. He'd long hoped his sons wouldn't have to face such a loss as he had but the world had decided to teach him that he can not shelter them forever.

That night feels like it had been so long ago, it started like any other. He and his brothers were on patrol when suddenly Leo stopped gaping at the amount of Foot soldiers laying unconscious on the rooftop. "Whoa, what the heck happened here?" Mikey asked looking over his brothers' shoulders. "Looks like someone trashed the foot." Raph answered folding his arms across his plastron in annoyance. "But who would do that?" Donnie questioned. "I don't know, but who ever it was obviously isn't a friend of the foot and could be dangerous. We'll have to extra cautious and aware of our surroundings." Leo said glancing over his shoulder to his brothers. Over the course of the next week the guys had found groups of foot soldiers beaten to a pulp. "Great. Just great another group of foot that we didn't get the pleasure of smacking the crud out of," Raph growled as they stumbled upon yet another unconscious squad of ninja. "I don't see what the big deal is, I mean they ARE taking down the foot. Not attacking regular people so what's the problem?" Mikey asked as he sat down. "The problem Mikey is that we don't know just what we are dealing with and if they are friendly. It could be the Kraang or even another mutant." Donnie explained annoyed. Mikey's eyes widened at the brown glare inches from his face holding up his hands he simply offered an, "Okay sorry I asked." "Wait. Sh! Do you hear that?" Leo asked holding his hand up to silence his team. Glancing over to the dark alley across the street they could hear it, the familiar sound of someone getting pummeled. Quickly making their way over and staying out of sight their collective stare widened in shock. Foot soldiers were getting it handed to them by a single shrouded individual, they were quick and relentless. As the last fell to their feet they turned around, a navy blue hood cast a shadow over their facial features, they appeared slender (A/n: Sorry but this is how I imagined the reader as a ninja)and they seemed to have noticed their presence. The figure had gone to throw a shuriken but it was knocked from their grasp by one of their throwing stars. The boys tried to keep to the shadows but an encounter was obviously going to be inevitable. The scuffle as it were began with projectiles in which is what ended it. Catching a throwing star and examining it the figure spoke, "Watashi wa anata ni hakken shita." The brothers' brows furrowed but their weapons were still drawn. "Nihongo wo hanashimasu ka?" The ninja asked. It's voice was distinctly female yet in the dark it was hard to be certain. "You are the Hamato ninja, yes?" You asked approaching them. "I have been looking for you. My name is (Last name), (Y/n) (L/n). I am humbled to finally meet you," you smiled bowing. The four brothers' eyes were wide with confusion as they stood dumbfounded.

With a deep breath he silently approached him, "My son." Leo's eyes shot open as he looked up to meet his father's eyes. Splinter's brown orbs traveled over the eldest terrapin's features mulling over what he wanted to say, trying to find the right thing to say. "Yes Sensei?" He asked. With a sigh Splinter spoke softly, "You look unwell, seeming to be exhausted. Have you not been sleeping well?" The question struck him as a bit odd but he silently answered shaking his head. Splinter stroked his beard thoughtfully before asking what he'd already known the answer to, "And what is troubling you my son?" Leo was dumbfounded, the answer was so obvious yet his father felt the need to ask. Leo turned away, staring straight off as he took a deep breath. He knew that Splinter wouldn't ask if he hadn't felt the need to do so. Releasing a breath he'd not even known he was holding he semi answered the question, directing away from anything that may cause an argument. "...I'm having nightmares, Sensei. It has been plaguing me since... what happened. I keep seeing (Y/n) in a cold dark cell in the Shredder's dungeon. She is kneeling on the floor crying, asking why we weren't coming for and for help. Then she collapses dead in my arms and her screams fill my mind... I've been forced to see this over and over every time I fall asleep." Leo's voice cracked with hurt as he closed his fist over the smooth surface of the table. Splinter's gaze fell and he closed his eyes nodding, content that his son had not misinterpreted his question. "I see. And these nightmares plague you because you feel at fault?" Splinter asked looking down to his son's solemn expression. Taking a deep breath Leo replied, "... I know it isn't my fault and she wouldn't want me to be like this. It's just... there was nothing we could do. She had done everything she could to help us... she chose us over her own well being and we couldn't do anything to help her. I constantly ask myself what had been going through her mind in that dark cell. Wondering if she had cried for us... if she ever wished that we would come to help. She told me she didn't want us to... but... It's just so hard." He shut his eyes fighting back the tears forming and threatening to fall. "You're right. She wouldn't want you to be like this. She'd lecture you about neglecting yourself. She'd force you to try to sleep... and she wouldn't want you to grieve. She hated seeing you guys upset or hurt. She'd fly into a frenzy if she could hear you blaming yourselves for what has happened. I can not tell you not to grieve, you have every right to. But don't let that grief and guilt sully her memory. Cherish the fact that she'd been apart of your life... honor her with keeping this family together, like she wanted." Splinter gave a small sad smile as he placed a hand over Leo's shoulder. Leo nodded and attempted a small smile.

"So you'd been looking for a Hamato ninja?" Splinter asked stroking his beard. "Hai. Watashi wa gun ni sanka shitai." You answered. "Is that so? And just how did you come to know of us?" He asked eyeing you. Silently you reached into your satchel putting the brothers on edge as they watched you pull out a folded piece of paper. Slowly you unfolded it and handed it to the Master Ninja. "My Sensei had recognized the symbol when it had been televised. It made international news." You offered as he looked over the photo of one of his son's throwing stars. "Wakata. Anata wa Nihon no neitibudesu?" He asked lowering the paper to look at you. Shaking your head you answered, "Iie. My parents had fled when Oroku Saki..." The pain in your eyes had finished your sentence and Splinter told you that you didn't need to continue. He contemplated the idea of you staying with and joining them. "Perhaps you might take off of your hood?" He asked and you nodded. Lifting your hands to your hood you slowly pulled it down revealing your (h/c)hair (short, tied or braided), then your (e/c) eyes closed as your finger traced the bridge of your nose sliding under your mask and pulling it down around your neck. "You are human, are you not afraid of us? Does our appearance not disturb you?" He inquired. You swallowed before answering, "True that your appearance is in fact surprising, not at all what I had envisioned. Yet I came here to join forces to fight against the Foot, no matter what you are. Though that shouldn't matter, it is about who you are." Your words resonated with all of them. "If you'd please, I'd like to have a private discussion with my sons." Splinter said and you nodded taking the hint. You made your way out of the dojo deciding to wait in the kitchen, not entirely sure if he was asking you to leave completely or not. Their home wasn't exactly what you'd expected either but it was warm and comforting. You'd stood there silently contemplating what it was they were talking about in were pulled from your thoughts when a large three fingered hand grabbed your shoulder. Surprised you quickly turned around to find the blue banded turtle staring at you. "Master Splinter wants you to return to the dojo with me," he said releasing your shoulder and began walking back. Nodding you followed him. Standing before the family beneath the tree you felt yourself growing nervous. "We have decided that you may stay. But living here means you will follow our rules, do you understand?" He asked with a stern tone. You nodded, "Hai. Thank you very much." "Leonardo will show you where you will be staying," Splinter informed you. "Leonardo?" You asked. "Oh right. We haven't exactly introduced ourselves," Donnie realized rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm Leonardo," the blue banded turtle said stepping forward. "And these are my brothers Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo." He added motioning to each of them. "It's a pleasure to meet you all," you smiled tilting your head slightly with a wide closed eye smile.

Leo smirked at the memory of your first meeting. The decision of letting you stay was one he hoped they'd never regret... Splinter was right. This grief is messing with his head and heart. The thought though of that bright wide smile you had that night that he'd never get to see again was heavy and hurtful. Sighing he looked down to his hand, it once held yours not so long ago but now it was empty and longing for your touch. Shaking his head he clung to the memories he'd gotten to make with you, looking over to his family. It had always been apart of his resolve but he'd carry yours with him, he swore that on his honor.

**Thanks for reading and please do leave a comment! Hope you enjoyed my reader insert and let me know what you think! ^-^ **


	27. Memory of her pt2 Turtles 2012

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. **

Turtles x Reader (2012)

"It's not much and kinda small but..." Leo started as he opened the heavy door revealing the small dark and barren concrete room. "...Well this is where you'll be staying," He added. Bowing you thanked him, "Arigato, Hamato sama." A slight blush crept upon his cheeks at the formality. "Uhm well then, I guess I'll let you get settled in." He gave a meek and nervous smile while he rubbed the back of his neck. You simply smiled in response. Retreating to the common room Leo was a bit surprised at the gathering of his brothers. "Can you believe it? A real kunoichi on our side," Donnie chirped. "Do you think she likes pizza and video games?" Mikey questioned excitedly. Raph rolled his eyes slightly smirking as his arms folded across his plastron. "So where is she?" Raph asked as Leo approached. "Settling in. I feel a little bad that the room is so bare and is more imprisoning than welcoming," he answered. "I'm sure in time our guest will liven it up and make it more homey." Splinter offered a smile as he passed by. They all smiled and nodded. A few hours passed before they all headed to bed. Before entering his room Raph looked over the to the one you were staying in, you hadn't come out since Leo had shown and left you to settle in to your room. A million questions had been running through his mind but he decided they'd have to wait until you all woke up. He hadn't really realized just how tired he was until his head hit his pillow, taking and releasing a deep breath as he drifted off to sleep.

Green eyes slowly fluttering open as the delicious smell wafting in the air tickled his nose. Rising up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes he nearly jumped out of bed. Opening his door to find his brothers' sleepy and confused expressions as they to exited their rooms. "What is that smell?" Donnie questioned wiping the remnants of drool from his mouth with the back of his hand. "Smells like breakfast," Leo yawned. Making their way over to the kitchen their eyes widened at what they saw. "Ah, you're all finally awake." You smiled drying your hands with a small dish towel. "What is all this?" Raph asked eyeing the food laid out on the island. "Breakfast, hope you're hungry." You answered. There were six bowls of white rice, a plate that housed sausage, bacon, little smokies, another with some over easy eggs, a bit of scrambled, a stack of toast and a bottle of soy sauce. The boys drooled as they ogled the food, you smiled at their expressions. "Itakimasu," you chirped turning to find Splinter entering the room. It has been a long while since he'd seen a meal such as this, he gladly grabbed a bowl of rice and a pair of chop sticks. The others followed your and Splinter's example watching as you held your bowl of rice, picking what you desired off of the other plates. Finishing you washed your own dishes and waited in the common room. Splinter had informed you that training will be in a couple of hours. It was rather quiet while the boys cleaned up but that hadn't really bothered you any. Sitting on the bench you brushed your hair contemplating the way you'd keep it out of your face during training. Whatever you chose you turned to find the guys joining you.

You sat in silence for a little while before Michelangelo pointed at you, "I have a very important question! Do you like pizza and video games?" Your eyes widened at the serious tone he'd used to ask such a ridiculous question. You shrugged, "I've never had either so.." At this he gasped and his face turned to an expression that seemed you just told him that you were an under privileged orphan. "Don't worry... we'll have some later." He said wrapping you in a circulation cutting hug. "O-okay..." You forced out trying to be polite and not push him away. "Mikey you're hugging her to tightly." Raph growled trying to pull the youngest off of you. "Raph that's not helping!" Donnie exclaimed watching your confused expression as Raph peeled Mikey off of you. "It's fine." You smile. You'd spent a little while getting to know them while you waited to begin training. Splinter was a bit surprised at your skill in combat and he was even amused at your enthusiasm to learn new things. Stretching as you exited the dojo you tried to hold back a yawn. "(Y/n) you wanna play some video games?" Mikey asked with large hopeful eyes. Smiling you suggested, "Perhaps in a bit. I'd really like to bathe and change if that's alright." "Oh okay." He smiled skipping over to the "couch". You'd gone to clean up and get comfortable. It had been a little over an hour before you returned to find Leo watching t.v, Raph beating the dummy, and Mikey reading a comic. "(Y/n)!" He exclaimed and his eyes brightened as you entered the room. Surprised by his joy of seeing you, you meekly smiled and held a hand up. Casually making your way over and taking a seat on the bench you tilted your head in slight confusion at what they were watching. "Sorry we can't play video games right now, Leo's show is on." Mikey whispered toward you from the bean bag. "That's fine. I'd gone my whole life with out em I won't die if I don't play any." You smiled and his jaw fell into his lap. You giggled at his reaction, holding a hand over your mouth in an attempt to stifle your laughter.

"I don't get it. So this is how you spend your time?" You asked setting the controller down beside you. "Uh well not just this, I skate board, cook, and... uhm other stuff." Mikey answered poking his his fingers together. You nodded, "Sounds fun." He smiled then inquired, "What about you? What do you do in your spare time?" Your eyes widened at his inquiry, you hadn't exactly grown up in a warm house hold. Not that your sensei was cruel but he was fairly cold, raising you as a warrior rather than like family. Biting down on to your lip you shrugged, "Well I uh... I used to help my Sensei with his bonsai trees, I trained a lot, I write calligraphy, my Sensei also had me learn to dance he said it'd help improve my muscle control and I cook." "Wow sounds like you didn't have a very fun childhood." Mikey blurted out. Leo and Raph were mortified at their brother's bluntness but you waved it off. "Everything he did was for my own good, it may not have been fun but in the long run has prepared me for the life I have chosen." You smiled as your gaze fell to the ground. You had lived a rather solitary life with your Sensei, he'd abandoned the life he could of had to protect and prepare you. "Uhm.. (Y/n) I hope what I said hadn't offended or hurt your feelings." Mikey apologized with an odd expression your brow furrowed until you noticed Splinter holding a claw to him. "Huh? Oh no you didn't." You reassured him. Splinter released Mikey who sighed in relief. "Perhaps you might think of what you will say before you put your foot in your mouth, hm?" Splinter asked returning to the dojo. Mikey gave an annoyed face as he turned back to you. Failing to stifle your laughter you apologized, "S-sorry." Your laughter made him smile it was uplifting to hear and contagious.

Mikey sat in the booth petting Ice cream kitty, who purred beneath his large fingers. He smiled weakly at his cold, stick, sweet friend. "I miss her too..." He muttered with a sigh. He was still so angry that Casey had suggested that they read her journal. He knew she wouldn't like him being angry but he couldn't help it, how could Casey say those things. Sure she was hurt but that's why Splinter took her away, so she can get better right? Mikey's brow furrowed as he fell into deep thought. "Is he going to be okay?" April whispered to Raph. "I don't know." Raph replied closing his eyes. "I'm worried about him, I know it's hard but... he needs to know the truth. He needs to understand that she isn't coming back," April mumbled holding onto her knees. "I know..." Raph breathed. It was killing him to see Mikey falling apart like this, he'd woken up several times to the youngest muttering to himself in the corner. Convinced he was talking to (Y/n), but whenever someone would approach he'd lower his voice until he was just sitting there staring off into the darkness. He was losing it and there wasn't much the others could do, when they tried to console him he'd get defensive and tell them he is fine that he is just waiting for her to come back. "Everything will be all better when she gets back, we'll all be a happy family again." Mikey had been sputtering this sort of nonsense since that night. That night was pretty bad and none of them were quite sure if he'd worsened or not. Raph tried his hardest not to think of how his brother fell apart that night, it was probably more difficult to watch then the pain of hearing her words echo in his mind. He tightly shut his eyes and bit his lip. Clenching his fist he tried to think of other things and force the lump rising in his throat away. Opening his green orbs and gazing to his little brother he hurt at the thought of the pain Mikey was harboring. He'd sat there in silence for a few hours which isn't like him at all... the only other time he'd been like this was when they fled New York city.

Her hands had grown so cold and her already weak grip loosened. Their eyes widened as she slipped away, she had rest her head on Leo's shoulder... she looked so tired. A few minuets had passed as they still clung to her and it finally hit, the realization. "(Y/n)?... (Y/n)! Wake up! What's wrong? Why won't she wake up? D-Donnie we gotta help her! She's so cold! Guys!" Mikey's cries filled the room. He tried to pulled her from Leo, his baby blues wide with fear and hurt. Tears streamed down his face soaking his mask as Raph pulled him away from her. "No! Don't! (Y/n)! (Y/n)!" Mikey screamed as his brother pulled him into and embrace turning him from the sight. Raph closed his green eyes turning his head away from her limp frame. The hoarse sobs of his brother only worsening the pain in his chest as he struggled to keep him in his grasp. April had buried her face into her hands sobbing, her whole frame trembling from the force of her cries. Leo still clung to her lifeless form, burying his face into her neck and gripping a handful of her (h/c) hair. Donnie's lip quivered as he tried to console April, rubbing his hand up and down her back. Splinter solemnly closed his eyes and bowed his head. Their voices vanishing into thin air as they forever lost one of their closest friends... It took all of Leo's might to not tighten his grip when Splinter had pulled her from his embrace, his tear filled eyes watched as his hooded father carried her out of their temporary home. Then he found himself losing control, speaking his feelings with out even realizing it. "No... don't go." He muttered failing to stifle the rising sob. Don't cry... Please. Even as you were dying you smiled... that damn smile. Your eyes were darkening, your skin freezing, your pulse vanishing and your breath weakening yet... you smiled. Leo's head bowed as he sobbed, wrapping his arms around himself in a hug. "I don't want you to go..." He sobbed. Their world had been sent reeling that day...

**Thanks for reading and please do leave a comment! Hope you enjoyed my reader insert and let me know what you think! ^-^ **


	28. Imoto Turtles (2012) Deviant Request

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. **

**Thank you so much for the request. ^3^**

Turtles x Reader (Baby Sister)(2012)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Thank you so much for the request. ^3^

Turtles x Reader (Baby Sister)(2012)

The week had been a fairly harsh one, long stormy nights offered little solace as the rain poured down drumming against the tin roof, flashes of light would burn the sky for moments at a time, gutters flooded with mucky refuse of the city and the howls of the wind freezing to the bone. A hooded figure seeking to escape the onslaught of nature's fury took shelter within the abandoned building, cracks stretched up it's crumbling walls, shattered windows whistled from cold harsh breath of the storm, and a steady drip echoed through the dark. Delving deeper into the uninviting shelter the figure rubbed his palms together to warm them, finding a metal staircase sitting on the steps it shivered under the soaking garment. Brown orbs looked to the black night as another bolt of lightning struck a few moments after the flash the rolling thunder boomed drowning out the pounding of the rain, releasing a sigh as he lowered his hood and ran a paw over his damp furry head. Staying here until the storm lets up was definitely out of the question, he'd still have a while to travel before he'd reach his home so stopping to rest here a moment wouldn't hurt, yet he was still worried and wanted to get home as quickly as possible. Master Splinter hated leaving his sons unattended but is forced to at least once every few months, a journey to gather much needed supplies normally was the cause of him leaving the lair. His sons were normally well behaved while he was gone, mostly because they were young and normally asleep while he ventured out. Deciding he better get a move on he stood up, pausing as his ears twitched at the many sounds echoing off of the dark walls, taking a deep breath he searched to single out the faint whimper which caught his attention. As he focused it had grown, a small cry growing louder and louder. A pain had pierced his chest, opening his eyes he glanced around questioning if he was truly hearing what he though he was. Silencing the roar of the storm he followed the cries until his eyes verified that he was truly not hallucinating, a sight so heartbreaking it should not be mentioned lay before him and his eyes fell upon the source. Lifting the small babe into his arms it's whimpers had died down, his brown eyes traveling across its cold, wet features, softening and his heart melted as the cries transformed into sweet coos.

Quietly entering the lair Splinter made for the dojo, striding over the tatami as he continued to his room, he laid the now sleeping bundle in his bed. Deciding that he'd put the items he'd brought back away in the morning when he woke, he got into bed pulling the covers over himself, sleepily watching the baby as it slept. His brow had furrowed at a thought, surely he couldn't keep it, it was human and belonged up on the surface with it's own kind. "I'll take it to an orphanage in the morning..." He concluded as his eyes grew heavy. A loud crying had echoed through the lair as the boys sleepily made their way into the kitchen. "Good morning, papa." Leo smiled still rubbing his eye. Raph and Donnie slowly followed him both yawning. Though he'd been standing upright Mikey let out a sound snore swaying back and forth threatening to topple back to sleep. "Good morning my sons," Splinter greeted as he threw a small towel over his shoulder and sprinkled a bit of liquid onto his wrist. Turning to the hidden bundle he lifted it and held a bottle to it's mouth silencing the cries. At the sight the three brother's eyes widened in wonder, asking in unison, "What is dhat?" Splinter's eyes widened at their inquiry and he contemplated what he'd tell them. "Th-this is... a baby," he answered still feeding it. "A baby?" They questioned standing on their tip toes and stretching attempting to get a better look. Chuckling Splinter had taken a knee allowing them to see, Mikey had finally taken notice and came over to see what all the fuss is about. "Perties!" Mikey exclaimed as his baby blues widened and a large grin spread across his lips. Raph pouted and shook his head, "Is icky." "Nuh uh!" Donnie chimed in as he and Mikey shook their heads. "Where it come from?" Leo questioned quirking an eye ridge. Splinter was dumbfounded, uncertain how he should answer. "I rescued it," he spoke softly. "We keep it?" Mikey asked with hopeful eyes. Splinter felt his jaw lock as he shook his head, the protest from his son's bombarded his ears. "Why not?" Donnie asked as his lip quivered. Again Splinter was speechless, unsure how to answer the questions his four year old sons were posing to him. "B-but you say you saved it. Safe with family, right papa?" Leo asked. Though Leo hadn't really understood the thought he provoked in his father Splinter questioned the life that the baby would have on the surface, would it find a warm loving family? Looking down to his son's hopeful eyes he realized that there'd be none as warm and loving as the one down here.

~Time skip~

(Author's note: So this Reader will have long hair. Sorry but it's just how I imagine Splinter would've had his daughter's hair. So if you don't have long hair just play along please? ^-^)

"Papa, Papa!" A young female voice echoed through the lair. Smiling Splinter knelt to lift up the happy girl rushing towards him. Her long (h/c) bounced as she ran to the one she called father. "Good afternoon, (Y/n). Not patronizing your brother's now are you?" He asked with a smile and you feigned innocence. "Noooo, Papa I good girl." You sang and he shook his head as he hugged you. "Of course you are." He laughed softly and set you down. Giggling you played with a bit of hair resting on your shoulder. "Papa you know what... t-tmorrow is, yeah?" You asked with a giddy smile. "Oh? I forgot. What is tomorrow?" He asked playfully. He knew what tomorrow was, he'd practiced a couple month's ago on the anniversary he'd brought you home which he decided to say was your birthday that you'd get start training with the boys. Of course you'd long wanted to join them and you wished it were sooner but Splinter first wanted to wait until you were a little older, though he'd been training you since you could walk you were still too young to practice with the boys. Now that you were five he felt leery still but the boys had promised to be careful, they wanted their little sister to join them as much as you wanted. Caving Splinter agreed. "Silly Papa... tmorrow I get to join my brothers. Member?" You chirped placing your tiny hands on your hips. "That's right. Now you'll all be training as a single class." He agreed with a bright smile elevating your enthusiasm. "Well then why not run along and play. It's time for my meditation," he softly suggested. Nodding you scampered off to the common room, watching you run from the kitchen he smiled and turned to head for the dojo. Running into the common room you found your brother's each doing their own thing, Raph was punching the dummy hanging from the hook, Mikey was drawing with some crayons, Donnie sat on the bench reading and Leo sat in front of the t.v watching some cartoons. Smiling wide you made your way over to spend some time with your older brothers. Mikey's eyes brightened as he saw you making your little way over, "(Y/n) you want to color with me?" He held up his drawing as he asked and you smiled. Laying on your stomach across from him he slid you some paper and you grabbed a couple of crayons before scribbling onto the paper.

Today was so exciting, you jumped from bed and raced through breakfast. The guy's eyed you though they all knew why you were so happy, in fact they were pretty excited to finally be trusted to train with you. Leo was the most excited of course, none takes their training as serious as he does and he couldn't wait to see just how you were progressing. He secretly loved it when you'd waddle into the dojo to watch them train, he'd try extra hard while you were there. Finishing breakfast you rushed to clean yourself up, washing your hands, brushing your teeth, putting on the outfit Splinter left out for you and you were growing impatient as you waited for him to finish brushing your hair. During training Splinter always tied your hair up in a tight braided bun, he often said how it was important to keep your hair out of an opponents reach. You nodded though you didn't really understand at first, then he explained how an opponent could grab it and use it against you by holding on to it. He gave a lock of your (h/c) hair a playful tug to emphasize his point when ever he'd feel the need to go over it. "All done," he said and watched as you jumped up excitedly running around the dojo. "(Y/n). (Y/n)... Yame! You must save your energy and strength, today's training will be very different than our normal sessions. Understand?" He said getting your attention. "Hai, w-wakari...masu." You struggled to pronounce as you bowed. "Good. Now have a seat while we wait for your brothers." He instructed. Smiling you did as you were told and tried to be patient. One by one the boys entered the dojo, Mikey quickly took the spot on your right while Leo sat on your right leaving Donnie and Raph to the outside of the line. Smiling wide you could hardly contain your excitement, Splinter had instructed you all to meditate and in your state of mind had proved to be quiet difficult. Though it had taken longer than usual you finally managed to calm your little five year old mind long enough to meditate. Splinter smiled at your eagerness but whispered for you to be calmer and patient. A few hours had passed and you were beginning to tire out. "Keep your guard up," Leo called out as you rubbed your eyes sleepily. Mikey skidded to a stop as you yawned. "(Y/n) you need to pay attention, this is no time for naps. If Mikey were a bad guy or something you'd of been beaten up. Hey... listen to me when I'm talking to ya," Raph growled giving you a hard poke in the shoulder. You groaned at the force of his poke, "Raph! Don't be so mean. She's just a little girl." Leo snarled standing up and stepping between you. "Don't baby her, it'll only make it worse. She could get seriously hurt if she isn't careful. Don't you want her to be strong so that doesn't happen?" Raph asked harshly. "I don't want her to get hurt, but that's what we're here for. She's our sister and we'll protect her." Leo answered. "Yame! Enough. (Y/n) is obviously tired and it is best to put her to nap. We'll continue in ten minuets." Splinter commanded making the boys snap into attention. Suddenly Leo felt a small, soft, warm figure leaning on him. He glanced down to find you pretty much passing out as you stood leaning against him, clinging to his arm.

Quietly picking you up he carried you to your room, opening the heavy metal door was a little difficult but he managed, your arms wrapped around his neck refusing to let go as he laid you down in your bed. At first you groaned when he tried to pry your arms from his neck but as you lost grip it burst into an ear splitting scream, his sapphire eyes widened and he released your arms to hold his hands over his ears, the one you screamed into ringing. "(Y/n) I have to go train..." He tried to reason with you, but to no avail. You were set in keeping him there, your embrace tightening to nearly choking him and he tried not to panic. Sighing he offered, "If you let me go I promise you can sleep in my room tonight." The bribe clearly tempting you as your grip loosened, but it seemed it still wasn't enough making him sigh again. "Okay okay and I'll play with you when training is over. We'll do anything you want." He added. Your tiny hand shot up and you whispered, "Pinkie promise?" "Pinkie promise," he smiled wrapping one of his large green fingers over your small slender digit. Finally letting him go you slumped into bed, he pulled the covers over your tired frame until it reached your shoulder. "Sweet dreams," he murmured petting your head. He tried to close the door as quietly as possible as he exited your room and returned to the dojo. A few more hours passed before you sleepily trudged into the common room to find the guys finally exiting the dojo, assuming that training was finally over you smiled. Yawning you rushed over to the eldest. "Mn ready to play now," you muttered still rubbing the sleep from your eyes. "Really?" Leo asked tilting his head and you nodded. "Cause you still look really tired," he smirked and you shook your head. "M'kay, so what do you want to do?" He asked and you shrugged. Leo laughed and grabbed your tiny hand leading you over to the couch, "Well why don't we sit and watch t.v until you think of something." You sat beside Leo leaning on him, soft steady breaths sounded as you tiny chest rose and fell. Leo leaned back and wrapped an arm around you watching some cartoons while you drifted in and out of sleep.

~Two year time skip~

"Harder. Faster. You're too slow," Raph antagonized as you spared with him. Your (e/c) eyes narrowed as you continued to swing at him, gritting your teeth when he caught your wrist and flipped you over head. Landing hard on your back your eyes widened as the wind was knocked out of you, groaning your (e/c) orbs fluttered open to find Raph's trademark smug smirk as he gazed down at you. "Better luck next time, right short stack?" Raph asked amused making you pout. Sitting up you huffed, it took you a moment to compose yourself. You couldn't stay mad at your older brother, it was you who asked him to spar so you had to take all the bad and humiliation that comes with it. Heading for the common room you rubbed the bruises forming on your arms, Raph wasn't mean in a cruel way but he often forgot that you were much more fleshy and bruise easily. Leo smiled as he passed you to meditate with your father, smiling back you gave a small wave. Mikey as usual sat in the bean bag trying to find something to occupy his hyper active mind, restlessly bouncing his leg in boredom. Raph worked on beating the stuffing out of the new dummy, and Donnie was tinkering with something in the other room. Passing right through you headed toward Donnie's work space, it was always a bit messy with doo dads and thingamobabs cluttering the desk, strewn about the floor. Carefully treading around the piles of prototypes and projects you grinned ear to ear as you approached Donnie. Lifting your hands and letting out a roar as you grabbed his shoulders, startled he dropped what he was working on and let out a yell turning his chair around to find you bent over in a fit of laughter. "(Y/n) what the heck?" He asked embarrassed. "Got you Donnie," you snickered holding your hands over your mouth. He raised an eye ridge at you and turned his chair back around to return to his work. "Whatcha doin?" You inquired peeking over his shoulder. "I wanna know how this thing works, so I'm taking it apart to get a bet understanding of it's mechanism." He explained. "Oh I see. Can I watch?" You asked with a wide smile. His chocolate orbs traveled to glance over at you as he continued to fiddle with the screw driver he was using, over the past year and half you'd taken what he found was an unusual interest in what he does. Not that he doesn't enjoy the company but with the way your brothers tease him, he figured it weird that you actually liked watching him work and helping when he allowed. "Sure." He smiled and your eyes lit up.

**Thanks for reading and please do leave a comment! Hope you enjoyed my reader insert and let me know what you think! ^-^ **


	29. Memory of her pt3 Turtles 2012

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. **

Turtles x Reader (2012)

A loud bang echoed through the dark, the cold metal caressing your dirt smudged cheek, sweat matted your hair and your eyes clamped shut, gritting your teeth as you tried to block out the pain. Your closed fist resting on the cool, heavy, metal door the other tightly gripping your side. Looking down you let out a hiss at the sizable gash in your right side, taking short breaths as you tended to yourself. The night had not been so pleasant, finishing your bandage you grabbed a fresh outfit and made your way to the bathroom. Stripping and turning on the water you shiver. Bowing your head as the warm liquid fought off the cold, dirt and blood mixing, running down your skin. "What am I going to do?" You asked no one in particular as you lifted your head, running your hands through your soaking, filthy tresses and closing your eyes. Doing your best to tread lightly around your bandages as you cleansed yourself. Sighing as your hands ran over them, you'd known they would need to be changed by the time you finished showering. Shutting off the water you quickly wrapped your towel around yourself. Dabbing yourself dry and pulling on your undergarments, you changed your bandages making sure to keep constant pressure on the profusely bleeding wound. After dressing you sat there a while, listening, for what you had no idea. Taking a deep breath your brow furrowed, the silence was deafening, not like you were expecting to find the lair any different.

It was maddening, the curiosity, swallowing hard he'd fought the urge. Brown eyes closing to fight the burn of the sight of that leather bound book. His mouth had suddenly became dry, licking his lips his slender digits had grazed the spine of the last way your silent words could be heard, a knot formed in his stomach twisting at the internal struggle he was facing. Everyone had gone to bed at least an hour ago, he'd lied saying how he felt pretty ill and he was going to sit up for a while in case he needed to rush to the bathroom and quote, "Give hail to the porcelain god." Everyone's brows quirked in confusion at the statement, to which he explained, "It's a way of saying to go puke." Nodding they had let him alone, all heading to roll out their beds and get some shut eye. He placed a hand to his forehead and sighed. The need for these answers were becoming to great, Casey couldn't fight it anymore silently he opened the journal, and the sweet scent of jade incense mixed with the smell of ink attacked his nostrils. Taking a deep breath his eyes fell onto the page, he muttered as he read. "I don't know what I am going to do anymore, so many new variables have been added and I am at a loss. Today while fighting alongside the turtles, I had come face to face with an obstacle that shook me to the core. I have begun to question my resolve and my ability to uphold the promise I had made upon my arrival..." He could hear your voice as if you were speaking in his mind as he read. So many questions had began to pour into his already confused mind. "Resolve?" He asked himself aloud in a hushed voice. Further more he was intrigued by this mention of a promise, what was going on that you weren't telling? Did the brothers know? Shaking his head he returned his gaze back to the journal, as his eyes traveled over your hand writing a vision of that day had began to shroud the present, like he'd been there. The visual was a bit blotchy since you weren't quite going into great detail, but he'd been able to find that the night was a clear, cold one and you'd been ambushed by the foot on a rooftop. The fight had left the boys with a number of injuries, but you all made it out okay.

Silently you approached the brothers, after examining their wounds you looked out to where you'd last seen the foot. "Who was that?" You asked. "That was the Princess of the foot, Karai." Raph answered helping Mikey up. "Princess of the foot?" You questioned as your (e/c) orbs fell on him. "Yeah, she is the Shredder's daughter." He informed you as he wrapped Mikey's arm around his shoulders allowing him to lean on him for support. You eyes widened in disbelief. "D-daughter?" You asked aloud. "Yeah, it's not that hard to get." He rolled his eyes heading for the fire escape with Mikey. You were stunned by the events of the evening, your mind was sent spiraling and chest felt as though it'd explode. You had stood statue like as the shellraiser sped down the streets, you'd been silent the entire ride which was fairly normal especially in these circumstances but something felt off, you were floating in the distant space where no sound could reach you and parts of you twitched as if you were agitated. The air around you had become dense and your emotionless gaze made the boys fear it's contact as if whatever it fell on would instantly explode. You hung your head, clenching your fists you fought back the urge rising, an anger had began to boil within you. Why? You hadn't even understood it either but it was great, your eyes burned as your mind cursed. Taking a deep breath to calm yourself you were relieved that you were almost home, finally pulling into the lair you braced yourself. All of you trudged out of the car, the guys heading straight for the common room, save for Donnie who'd gone to retrieve his med kit. While the brothers tended their wounds you made a b-line for the dojo. Wasting no time, once you were inside and had shut the door before you began to fiercely train. Hours must have passed but you weren't letting up, your grunts filled the room as you tore through invisible enemies, using great force and practicing your forms. Sweat beaded your brow, dripping down your neck, your limbs ached from the ferocity of your training, your chest heaving up and down. "(Y/n), it is late. Should you not be resting?" Splinter asked entering. "Huh? Oh, I-I suppose." You answered meekly desperately avoiding his eyes. "What troubles you?" He asked placing a hand on your shoulder.

Taking a deep breath you shook your head, "Nothing Master." His eyes narrowed and his grip tightened. "If you do not air such grievance it will fester and consume you." He spoke sternly. Sighing you nodded, "Hai." Trying to find your words you breathed deeply,"I... am afraid." He remained silent waiting for you to continue. Hesitantly you added, "I'm afraid of becoming what I seek to end." He nodded understanding your vague words. "A very understandable fear, if your will and resolve are not pure or strong it is easy to become your own enemy. Life is an ever confusing winding road that is riddled with twist, turns, forks and it can be easy to lose one's way." He spoke releasing your shoulder. "It is my resolve that may make this fear a reality," you muttered. "And how so?" He questioned leaning to close for comfort, his brown orbs studying you. "I fear that by sticking to it... I'd become... just like the Shredder..." You answered as your gaze fell to the tatami. It had been a few minuets that you stood there quietly, awaiting an answer, a phrase of wisdom or something. Surprised by his silence you looked up to find his back turned toward you, stroking his beard in deep thought. He'd been the only one you told of your resolve and the truth of your past. The truth of it was you were an orphaned ninja, your clan had been killed off in fear of retaliation when Oroku Saki had aimed to take all of Japan, your parents barely escaping were hunted down just after you were born, leaving you to the care of your sensei and you'd come to New York to protect the surviving Hamato ninja. To keep Shredder from doing to New York what he'd done to Japan, and to prevent another suffering the same fate as you... "I see. So you have encountered Karai, I'm afraid since you know first hand... this is an internal struggle in which only you can resolve. Which ever you choose, I understand." He said without looking at you. You stood there feeling weighted down by the thoughts swarming your mind. "It is late, you should retire for the night." Splinter calmly commanded before retreating to his room. You'd exited the dojo almost running into a concerned Leonardo, avoiding his azure eyes you rushed through the common room to yours.

Leaning back against the metal door you ran your hands over your hood, pulling it and your mask off. Brushing your (h/c) hair you sighed, quickly dressing into your night wear you grabbed your journal and began to write. "Just what is the cost of my resolve? Is it worth it? I swore I'd not allow Shredder to tear apart another family. ...That I wouldn't allow another to befall the fate of my family. To be hunted down... I swore to protect the Hamato at any cost, that I'd stop the Shredder... no matter what. But... if I do, then what would become of Karai? I'll have done to her what has been... to me. And I'd deserve her hatred and to be struck down by her blade. Sensei... I don't know what to do... I fear that I regret my decision... on coming here. I love... this family but... I-I don't know..." Your words like the visual faded back to Casey reading under a dim lone lamp in a corner booth of the pizza parlor. Running a hand through his black hair he sat there speechless, the knot grew and twisted deep in his abdomen. Closing the book he held his head in his hands, everything sort of fell into place... er sorta. "Had you felt compelled to stay behind because you felt like a failure? Was it this resolve that kept you here... unable to leave all of it behind? Hating yourself for the damage that had been done? ...It wasn't your fault... nor your responsibility. Ninja babe..." Casey muttered tracing his fingers over the smooth leather surface. Learning the truth about Karai had been pretty hard, there was the struggle of getting her to see and accept the truth, then there was trying to get her back. April and Casey weren't there when all of that had unfurled, the tragedy that Shredder blames Splinter and the turtles for, much like Tang Shen's death. You never needed to choose... the decision had become moot when you'd learned the truth but in the end Shredder had won, yet again he tore a member away... If only Karai hadn't been so set on vengeance.

Entering your dark room you knelt before the ornate box just beside the door, if one hadn't known about it they'd not notice it's existence. Opening the doors you lit some incense and pressed your palms together. Your (e/c) eyes slowly opening to behold the framed photo of your parents, a metal plate with your clan insignia carved into it and a small dish of offerings. "They'll be safe... They fled New York... Leo had been... hurt. I could have gone... I refused. How could I leave when so many were being left behind? Both human and Mutant alike... Master Splinter... Karai... Leatherhead... Mr. Murakami... many others. They'll return... it's inevitable and when they do... I'll be waiting. Until then I will do what I must. First to find Karai and keep her from that bastard Shredder's grasp, hopefully I can appeal to her humanity. Then to regroup the others... Splinter, Leatherhead... hopefully Slash would listen to reason... he was Raph's pet though... "I won't fail. Shredder will pay." You snarled.

**Thanks for reading and please do leave a comment! Hope you enjoyed my reader insert and let me know what you think! ^-^ **


	30. A mile in your shoes Raph 2012

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. **

**Author's note: Finally a new Raphael chapter! Yay! Anyway, I just wanna say that this chapter is based/inspired by the episode Plan 10 (I think that's what it was called. Where Raph and a Kraang switched bodies.) **

Raph x Reader (2012)

"How the hell did I end up getting screwed like this?" Was the only thought that managed to cross your annoyed mind as you sat silently in the common room. Letting out an exasperated breath you folded your arms over your chest. How long have you been stuck down here? Longer than you'd like. It's only been a few hours and you were already losing your mind. It's a good thing your parents were out of town and you weren't quite popular otherwise you'd actually be worried... or probably actually wigging out. Thankfully some part of the Universe decided to be kind to you. Sighing you looked up to the ceiling, tapping your foot with impatience. Suddenly your eyes widened with surprise as a loud rumble erupted from your stomach. "Already? I just ate!" You grumbled covering your face with your hands. Making your way over to the kitchen you searched through the left overs for something edible. You've always wondered just how the hell they ate the way they did. "It's a wonder why they don't have girlfriends," you said sarcastically, discarding something who's expiration date had long since passed. The smell made your stomach lurch and you covered your mouth gagging. Regaining your composure you continued what you were beginning to feel would be a fruitless search. Miraculously you had finally found something to settle on, after eating you decided that the best way to get through the day would be to busy yourself. You'd been fighting the urge to clean the lair since you first met the turtles, always telling yourself it'd be rude... even if the place so desperately needed it. Caving to the urge you figured they'd pay no mind or let it slide since you were stuck down here until further notice. Time really had begun to fly as you cleaned, first starting with picking up and throwing out all the trash, then piling all the once scattered about dishes into the sink, then sweeping and mopping. Even though the common room had the most trash and things strewn about the real disaster areas were the kitchen and bathroom. You decided to keep away from Donnie's lab and the boys' rooms. Finally finishing in the bathroom you let out a contented sigh wiping your sweat covered brow with the back of your hand. "Whoa someone's been busy," Mikey smirked sliding his arm around your shoulders. "I was bored, where were you guys?" You asked growing agitated. "We had to take care of some stuff," he answered leading you out to the common room. Sighing you realized you asked the wrong person. "I'm not sure how much more of this I can take!" Raph shouted entering the lair. You rolled your eyes and sighed, "Tell me about it." "How the hell do you stand all of that? I mean on a daily basis, it's such a drag." Raph continued to complain as he held up your (f/c) book bag. "You get used to it. Hopefully you won't have to endure it for much longer." You shrugged taking out your binder and over looking the homework for the weekend. Actually... let's start over shall we? From the beginning.

The day had started out like any other Donnie was in his lab, Leo was watching television, Mikey was reading a new comic you brought for him, Raph and you were sparring. Too bad the mundane ends there. A yell from Donnie caused all of you to flood into the lab, luck was what you were lacking because you and Raph entered at just the wrong time. A pinkish beam struck the both of you, causing you to shriek in pain. Then if that weren't enough an explosion had thrown the two of you back into the common room.

Slowly you opened your eyes to see Mikey hovering over you, his voice was distant and your vision a bit blurry. You grew dizzy as you tried to sit up, closing your eyes again and holding your hands to your head wishing that the pounding would stop. Something felt off... suddenly your eyes shot open, moving your hands to examine them you screamed. Looking down your eyes fell onto a plastron, your three fingered hands returned to your head as you began trailing over it, feeling the mask on your face you looked over to Mikey's wide baby blues. "Oh no. Oh my gosh... Raph... (Y/n) are you okay?" Donnie asked freaking out. "Okay? What the heck happened? Why am I a turtle?" You screeched standing up. Donnie's chocolate orbs widened and he bit his lip. "What the... I'm gonna pound you Donnie!" Raph yelled rising to his feet. "I-it was an accident! I didn't know that this would happen! W-wait!" Donnie tried explaining as Raph chased him. "This.. is so weird." Mikey said poking your muscular arm. Growling you turned to him making him shrink away. "I can fix this! Just give me time!" Donnie pleaded as Raph finally cornered him. "You're damn right you will!" Raph growled lifting him up by his plastron and dropping him. "How soon can you switch them back?" Leo asked Donnie as he brushed himself off. "Um... I don't know." Donnie answered meekly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "You don't know? I need to be back in my own body tonight!" You snarled. "What's the rush princess, got a date?" Raph asked sarcastically. "Even if I did it wouldn't be any of your business, stank breath." You retorted. Both of you glaring at each other, which was pretty weird blasting your death glare into your own (e/c) eyes. "Guys. I'm sure (Y/n) has a very good reason for needing to be back in her own body, but fighting isn't going to solve anything." Leo reasoned. Huffing you and Raph turned away from each other. "So why wouldn't you be able to do it tonight?" You asked Donnie gritting your teeth. "Well... uh. The device that had switched you... well uh, funny thing er I mean... it exploded." He panicked and deflated. "It exploded?!" You shouted. "Y-yes. I-I'll get started on repairing it r-right now." Donnie answered fleeing to the safety of his lab. "Great so what're we going to do until then?" Raph asked Leo angrily. "Why are you in such a rush?" Leo asked with an amused smirk. "Hey in case it needed explaining, I don't fancy being stuck in a chick's body." Raph growled. "So what is (Y/n) going to about her family?" Mikey piped up from behind his comic book. "What do you mean?" Leo asked quirking an eye ridge. "Well Raph is in her body, he sounds different the (Y/n) and she can't just stay down here until Donnie fixes that thingy. Won't they be angry or worried if she doesn't come home?" Mikey asked. "Are we sure Mikey and Donnie didn't get switched because that was a rather reasonable thing to think of." Raph mused. "Thankfully my parent(s) are out of town. I'm more worried about school." You shrugged. "School? Well what're we going to do? I can't go, I mean you heard what Mikey said we sound to different." Raph started panicking. "Oh shut up will you. Let me think... I can forge a note for you. But I'd only be able to get you out of school for maybe three days. Then you'd still have to go the last two, can you handle that?" You asked obviously challenging him. He growled in response and you smirked.

~ Two day skip ~

"Uhg! This is so boring." Raph complained sitting on your couch. "Shut up. I'm trying to concentrate." You growl working on the packets April brought you from school. He narrowed your (e/c) orbs at you. "Finally. Anyway you're gonna need to get used to being quiet, as long as you're stuck going to school as me you can't say anything. You're supposed to have laryngitis, that's the excuse so you don't have to speak to anyone." You reminded him. Your tone agitated him, he wasn't sure why but you just made him more angry than his brothers did sometimes... most of the time. Hours passed and you finally finished your work, stretching you yawned. "That wasn't so bad." You smiled closing your books. Your green eyes traveled over to your sleeping form, for once Raph's annoying snore wouldn't keep you up. Heading to your room you turned in for the night. Morning was a hassle, Raph gave you a hard time about how early it was. Gasping at how you looked you muttered, "Girl we've got work to do." You grabbed and tossed him a towel pushing him into the bathroom, "You need to shower." "B-but..." He sputtered trying to protest as his eyes went wide. "Just do it!" You shouted closing the door. Hearing the water turn on you rushed to your room, tapping a large green finger on your chin you began contemplating what you'd make him wear for school. Picking out a pair of cute dark skinny jeans, an off the shoulders stripped long sleeve (Just go with it), a pair of socks,(f/c) bra and underwear. A black sweater, cream scarf and your converse would tie it all together, smirking to yourself as you laid it all out on your bed. Throwing the bathroom door open you could hear Raph shout, "H-hey!" Rolling your eyes you antagonized him, "Oh please, sweetie I've seen it all already. It's really not like I haven't seen myself naked." You browsed through your make up until you grabbed the colors that would best compliment the outfit. The water shut off and Raph slowly stepped out wrapping a towel around himself. "There is an outfit waiting for you on the bed, if you need help with the bra let me know. After you're dressed come back here so I can work on that face." You instructed him stripping out of his gear. "W-what are you doing?" He asked watching you. "Dude you're ripe, I'm going to shower. Now go get ready." You replied pushing him out into the hallway.

~ Raphael's P.O.V ~

Slowly I walked into her room, still clinging onto the towel, looking over the 'outfit' she talked about I could feel my cheeks heat up at the sight of her undergarments. Shaking my head I scolded myself, "Why are you getting so worked up? J-just don't think about it. Oh god why does her closet door have to be one huge mirror?" My eyes widened at the sight, turning away from the reflection I held the towel against myself tighter. Taking a deep breath I let the towel drop to the ground and picked up the first of the garments I'd be wearing today. Forcing the dirty thoughts away I'd pulled on the panties she picked out, "This feels so wrong." I muttered trying to figure out how to put on the 'bra'. Suddenly I heard a giggle from behind, "I told you if you need help to let me know." Suddenly two large, green, three fingered hands reached out waiting for me to hand the garment over. "It's like putting on a shirt first you slide the straps on over your arms, then you reach behind and..." (Y/n) started as she helped dress me, she was clearly fumbling with something in the back and sighed. "These hands are making this impossible..." She grumbled and I chuckled. She grabbed my wrists and made me take hold of the back. "Now there are these little hooks that you need to lock, so pull it like this and... there we go." She explained as we finally finished putting it on. "Great. Now finish getting dressed, I'll be waiting in the bathroom." She said leaving. Sighing I pulled on the pants, socks and shirt. Returning to the bathroom she giggled, "You put those on backwards." I blushed embarrassed. She helped straighten me out then sat me on the toilet (after closing the lid) and pulled out a weird looking brush. Telling me to keep her hair out of my face she started doing my make up, it felt weird especially when she put eye liner and mascara on me. "My eyelids feel heavy..." I groaned. She laughed, "You'll get used to it. Now hold still." She put some sticky substance on my lips, then began brushing my hair... er her hair. "Finished. Now just to put on your shoes, sweater and scarf." She said leaving to fetch and returning with the listed items. She grabbed my ankle and rest my foot on her knee as she put the shoe on and tied it, doing the same with the other. Wrapping the scarf around my neck her green eyes softly gazed down at me, it is weird... not just because I'm looking up at myself but she'd never looked at me that way before.

She handed me her book bag as we headed out of the apartment window, it was even weirder that I could walk the streets without getting weird stares or people freaking out and running away. April met us near the man hole we usually take to get to the lair, (Y/n) waved as she jumped down into the sewer pulling the cover back over. "Ready to go?" April asked and I shrugged. "I guess." I sighed as we started heading down the street. "Hey red and... red." Casey snickered and I punched him. "Shut it Jones." I growled. "Sorry gee. You hit pretty hard, for a girl." He smirked rubbing his arm. I narrowed my eyes at him and April grabbed my hand leading me into the building. The day passed by so slowly it was aggravating. "Hey," Casey smirked slinking his arm around my shoulders. "So hows the first day going?" He asked as we walked down the hall. "Let go of me Jones." I growled. "M'kay chill. Geeze are you menstruating or what?" He asked holding his hands up. "What?" I asked stopping and looking at him. "Ya know..." Casey started but April pushed him. "Nothing Rrrr- uh (Y-y/n). He is just being a butt. Come on let's go get lunch." April said grabbing my wrist and leading me off. "This is so weird. How do you guys do this all day everyday?" I asked in a hushed tone while we sat down with our trays of food. April shrugged, "You get used to it. I mean you usually start doing this around the age of five and continue until the average of eighteen or longer if going to college is your thing." I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Man I have a serious itch beneath my eye but (Y/n) said she'd kill me if I messed up her hard work." I growled fighting the urge of rubbing the area. Casey couldn't contain his laughter and again I punched him. "Sorry. But it'd be a real shame if your make up got ruined." Casey smiled ear to ear snickering. April sighed and rest her head into her hand. "This is going to be a long day," She sighed. "Thankfully it's halfway over." Casey shrugged. I could feel my eye beginning to twitch, raping my fingers on the table I sighed. Looking down to the five slender digits, the nails were painted (f/c), and they were soft. "Pft." I gritted my teeth. "Since when did I care about how soft her hands are? Or if her make up got messed up... damn it and this hair." I growled thinking to myself. "Donnie better hurry up with that device..." I grumbled poking at the gross school food.

~ the next day Your P.O.V ~

Sitting down where you could work in peace you sighed, "Looks like there'll be a test coming up." "Can I wash this crap off now?" Raph asked pointing to his face making you smirk. "If you feel that you can, or if you want it done right just wait until I'm finished with my home work." You replied pulling out a pen and paper. Huffing he returned to the common room, growing impatient with every minuet that passed. "Where are you guys going?" Raph asked quirking a brow at his brothers. "Patrol." Leo answered. "All right! Lets do th-..." He started jumping up from his seat and grabbing his sais. "No Raph, it's too dangerous while you're still stuck in (Y/n)'s body." Leo said stopping him. "What? So what the hell am I going to do while you all go out and possibly beat up some Kraang or foot?" Raph asked angrily. "That's up to you, but you're not doing any heroics." Leo answered turning to follow Donnie and Mikey. Raph roared in anger as the other left. "Must you yell for everything?" You asked putting away your books and finished work. He didn't answer and you quirked an eye ridge. Suddenly a thought crossed your mind and you sighed, "I'm sorry." Your words peeked his interest and he turned his head to glance over his shoulder, you weren't looking at him as you continued, "You must miss going out with your brothers." "Don't make this sappy. I'll live," He said sharply heading to beat on the dummy. "Don't you want to take all that crap off?" You asked. He just shrugged stopping mid step. Leading him to the bathroom you began cleaning his face up, your soft gaze making him shiver. "It's not so easy is it?" You asked with a smirk wiping the last of the make up off. "It must have been lonely." You said absentmindedly. "What?" He asked watching your solemn expression. Your green eyes rose to meet his, "N-nothing..."

~ Time skip ~

"Did it work?" Mikey asked looking to you. "My head feels like it'll explode." You groaned. "Yes! Again I am so sorry that..." Donnie started apologizing again but you silenced him by holding your hand up. "Lets just forget about it. I need an aspirin." You sighed holding your head. Things sort of went back to normal but you and Raph strayed away from each other. "Are you avoiding Raph?" Mikey asked one night. "I just figured he'd want space, we were stuck around each other for so long I know I need it." You sighed with a soft smirk. Ouch. Raph's green eyes fell as he retreated to his room. "What do I care? She's so annoying anyway." He growled laying on his bed. The next day Raph was more angry than usual and it was concerning. "You okay?" You asked and he snapped. "Oh? Didn't you want space?" He questioned with venom lacing his words. Your eyes widened and then narrowed. "Excuse me? You know what I don't even care, I don't wanna know what your problem is. And yes I do want space, a lot of it." You snapped back storming from the lair. "Sure I said that but I was just kidding... I mean even if I wasn't he was so annoyed with me anyway. Uhg I swear it's like he is a woman! Aren't we the ones who're supposed to be fickle and impossible?" You vented to April. "R-Raph is.. I don't know." April shrugged. Sighing you looked to your T-phone, glancing at his picture. Making a tsk sound you put it away. "To think I actually... liked him." You muttered and April's blue orbs widened. "Liked? You mean like like?" she asked. At this you blushed and slowly nodded. "Have you told him?" She asked and you shook your head. "Why not?" She asked and you shrugged. "I-I don't know... it got even more complicated walking in his shoes. I mean... doesn't he think I'm annoying? I'm a pain. Why would he care about putting up with the hours it takes to get myself ready, getting comfortable... I mean I'm not exactly a rise and grab whatever the first clean thing I find kind of girl." You fiddled with your hands. "You can be real dumb you know that?" April sighed and you smiled. "Thanks. That's comforting." You gave a soft sigh and she smiled. It was a while before she left but you were happy to have some quiet time. Soft tapping from your window made you quirk a brow, opening it your eyes widened and a hard slap filled the air. Blushing like mad you tried to sound angry, "R-Raph! What the hell?" His wide green eyes stared at you as he placed a hand over the cheek you'd hit. "Shut up will you?" He asked and pulled you into a kiss.

**Author's note: So I kinda feel like I lost it near the end, so sorry if it's suckish. Hope it wasn't too bad, thanks for reading.**

**Thanks for reading and please do leave a comment! Hope you enjoyed my reader insert and let me know what you think! ^-^ **


	31. Bad boy's new tutor Casey Jones 2012

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. **

**Author's note: First things first, thanks so much for the request. So I've been working on a few notes for a couple of ideas. So I had began to wonder how you guys might feel about a teaser chapter or paragraph in my next update. I don't wanna say what the teasers will be for but, if I do get enough positive feedback (or votes I guess) then my next update will have a few teasers for you guys. And I am excited by the feedback Memory of Her has gotten, so some of you had been asking about the Reader being dead and I have to say that I'm not certain if there'll be a way to save her. Maybe, and a bit of sad news is that I won't be able to write another chapter for that until after the new episode, mainly because I need to know what's going on with the whole Karai thing. I currently have one more request after this and I might close accepting them for a little bit I am uncertain at the moment but I'll be sure to let you all know. **

Casey Jones x Reader (2012)

If there was one thing that Casey Jones was, a rebel just might be the only way to put it. In fact if he didn't wanna stay on the hockey team he'd definitely be flunking all his classes, which didn't seem to a problem anymore anyway since he'd been sleeping through most of them and with the fact that the hockey rink had been damaged some time ago season was ended early. And just how did you get stuck with the awful task of tutoring two of the oddest flunkies ever? April O'neil originally signed up to tutor him but what you guessed must have been his bad boy charm seemed to have passed nasty study habits to the poor red head. If you weren't desperate for the extra credit you'd have turned him away as so many others did, you felt a bit sorry that April had been roped into his antics. Poor girl was always sore and tired during school hours, dark circles seemed to be forming beneath her eyes, like he was just draining the life out of her. "So meeting at the park for a study session?" You asked the two tickets to graduation. April smiled a little nodding as she brushed some hair behind her ear. Casey Jones gave a smug smile and a thumbs up, rolling your eyes you sighed. "Alright, meet there or did yo want to walk together after school?" You asked turning your eyes onto April's blue orbs. "I'll meet you there, I have a few things to do before I can meet up." She reasoned. Your eye twitched at this the last thing you wanted was to be alone with the bad reputation just waiting to happen known as Casey Jones. "Alright so I'll just meet you there," you gave a small smile to the red head before pushing past Jones. Walking down the hall you listened to the echo of your footsteps, brushing a bit of your (h/c) hair from your face you sighed, "Why did it have to be Jones... and his girlfriend?"

To be honest when you first heard Jones needed a tutor you were actually excited, not that you'd ever admit it aloud you actually had a huge crush on him since being placed in his third grade class, but that joy turned to dread when you heard a different girl who needed credits a lot more than you did took the job. It really hadn't helped when you had seen just who it was either, you hadn't known much of the mysterious red head who you've past maybe a thousand times in the halls but you had to admit she was pretty, those large light blues, that shoulder length red hair, pale flawless skin, and those freckles. If she'd dress a little differently she'd be a real heart throb and very popular with the boys. But the kicker? Finding out that both their grades dropped once they started "studying" together, you'd seen them hanging out socially a few times but tried not to pay any mind to it since it really wasn't any of your business. Boy did it sting though, shaking your head you pushed the thoughts of jealousy away and tried to force the lump of pain back down. Making your way to your next class you let out an annoyed groan at realizing you left your book in your locker, sprinting down the hall you rushed to grab the text you needed. "I hate this damn... thing." You said through gritted teeth as you struggled with the lock as usual. "Here let me help with that," a voice spoke as a fingerless gloved hand gently pushed you to the side and miraculously got the stubborn lock open. "Thanks," you muttered keeping your gaze low as you grabbed the book you left by accident. "No prob, anything for my new teach." He shrugged and you could hear the flirtatious smile creep across his lips. "Shouldn't you be in class?" You asked annoyed. He simply shrugged, "Casey Jones gets to class when he feels like it." You rolled your eyes, "It's a wonder why you need a tutor. April might have fallen under your influence but let me tell you something Jones, I'm not going to succumb to your antics." He quirked a brow as you slammed your locker shut and left him there, still trying to figure out what you meant.

Classes couldn't have dragged any slower, you wished that time would slow up just a little more but the final bell had finally rang and you dreaded the thought of tonight. Trudging back to your locker you struggled once again with it but thankfully Casey hadn't come to your rescue. Grabbing your trig book you headed for the exit, a rock hitting your stomach as your eyes fell on the bad boy waiting near the stairs. "Waiting for your girlfriend?" You asked passing him. He jumped at your inquiry and sounding a bit too excited as he asked, "You really think she is my girlfriend? We'd make a pretty dope couple huh?" He asked and shock over took your mind that you didn't care about the seed of sadness that the rest of his words had planted. "Wait, you're not dating?" You asked blushing at how hopeful you sounded. His brown orbs traveled over your features studying them as he quirked a confident brow asking, "Why so curious?" You stuttered bashfully trying to compose yourself, "I-I was just wondering.. I'd heard quite a few rumors so I thought I'd ask directly." You quickly turned to leave and he chuckled, "Whatever you say (e/c) (A/n: I wanted to do something different here so I'm using eye color instead of hair color. So example would be if you have like dark brown eyes or something chocolate or mocha. M'kay?). "(E/c)?" You asked glancing over your shoulder at him. "Yeah, you're eyes. Anyway what's your deal? You act like you have a problem with my awesomeness." He said walking beside you. "Me? No I don't. Look you don't have quite the best rap sheet and the last thing I want is rumors to erupt about me for tutoring you." You answered coldly. He mulled what you said over for a moment then smirked, "Afraid you can't handle Casey Jones?" "Have you actually listened to a word that I've said?" You asked annoyed. He laughed, "Most of em." You groaned and ran a hand through your (h/l) (h/c) locks. "This is for graduation... just deal until you catch up on your credits." You muttered to yourself turning into the park. Making your way over to the swings you sat down, working on your own home work so you'd be able to dedicate your full attention to helping Casey and April. "So is home work all you do?" Casey asked swinging. "Not that it's any of your business, no. I do dedicate most of my time to being able to graduate, obviously something you wouldn't care to do." You answered sharply. "And I though April was anti social," He sighed. Your eyes widened and you retorted, "I am not anti social. I just care for my future... Ugh, I don't have to explain myself to you anyway." "Ya know you're kinda cute when you're angry," he smiled swinging to the side bumping you playfully. You could feel your cheeks heat up and you scoffed.

You finished your home work and waited at least an hour before starting to try to help Casey with his math. Hours passed and you were beyond annoyed that April had been a no show, you were stuck listening to Casey babble about wanting to be a bounty hunter to wipe the scum from the world and blah blah blah. This continued for a few weeks until Casey stopped showing up, this annoyed you to no end. For a while you'd questioned just who was the bad influence when Casey would show but April wouldn't, then the jealousy flared when they both left you waiting alone in the park. "Wait... so I earned the credit?" You asked looking down at the card you were handed. "Yeah, it isn't your fault the two of them don't care if they graduate or not. The Dean had taken pity on you since you were truly trying. Hopefully you won't need to sign up for extra cred anymore." The lady behind the counter smiled a yellow stained smile. Returning it with a small smile of your own you left the office and headed for your locker. Struggling with it you cursed, "Damn it." "Yeah this locker has to be the worst," Jones smiled un-jamming it for you. "So you and your girlfriend are going to have to find a new tutor. I'm caught up on all my credits and have been removed from the list. Not that I feel bad about it, ya know since you guys had me sitting for hours alone in the park waiting and neither of you bothering to show up." You smiled trying to be cordial. At this he frowned and held his hand against the locker beside you to block you from leaving. You turned around, your back pressed against your locker and you could feel your face flush. The intensity of his stare made you uneasy, your (e/c) orbs darted from him to around the hall and back to his brown eyes boring into you. "That's a real shame, and you were actually starting to grow on me." He spoke in a soft harsh tone. His breath smelt like an energy drink, it was warm and made your skin tingle at it's touch. Your mind was reeling as you tried to figure out just what his angle was, you know he had a thing for April or at least he did but right now you weren't so sure anymore, unless he was trying to play you. The thought made your stomach twist and your eyes narrow. "J-just..." You started but was cut off by him forcing his lips against yours.

Your eyes were wide, staring at his closed lids, your face was tomato red and though you were over joyed you were also extremely angry. Just who the hell was he to toy with your emotions? It's just like that middle school dance all over again. Casey was right, you had a personal problem with his "awesomeness". Back in middle school he'd asked you to the dance... but turned around and ended up going with Claretta Richardson. A pretty punk who always dyed her hair some crazy combination of colors every few months that no one had known what her real hair color was anymore, she wore so much make up you were sure no one would be able to recognize her with out it save for the fact that her crazy dyed and the way she dressed seemed like she was crying out for attention. (A/n: I don't have a problem with scene, goth, emo, or punks everyone has their own style. So please don't take it that way.) An anger boiled in your core and the knot twisted so tight that it finally snapped. The explosion of all the pent up feelings you'd expressed to no one took Jones off guard. You kissed back with a force that sent chills down his spine, you gripped a handful of his black hair but the ecstasy of the kiss hadn't lasted because you kneed him in the git and pushed him away. "I'm not a girl to be played with Jones, and I'd be damned if I date a flunkie." You growled wiping your mouth with the back of your hand. His brown orbs watched as you pushed past and he smiled asking, "So when and where should we meet up for our next study session?" You turned halfway to cast a glance at him, "We could always go to my place. Meet me after school?" "It's a date." He smiled wide. You smirked and playfully rolled your eyes as you turned to continue down the hall.

**Author's note: Sorry if it's a bit short. But this is my first Casey Jones chapter, whoo! **

**Thanks for reading and please do leave a comment! Hope you enjoyed my reader insert and let me know what you think! ^-^ **


	32. Teaser Things to come

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. **

**Author's note: I decided to a teaser anyway, so … yeah. Here are a few teasers of things to come, hope they are decent and don't give away too much. So I am super sorry about having to wait for the new ep on Sunday but what happens to Karai will actually change a lot in the story Memory of her, so it is critical that I keep to my decision to postpone a new chapter. Also for my Fanfiction, this story has just passed my last legacy story! Out of all the stories I have written none have came close to Era of the cursed moon (which was a serious derp. I really messed up with that one.) So I'm super psyched about that and it has also just past my record of chapters, Oh my heart was the holder for the most but has finally been dethroned! Anyway hope you guys like these mysterious teasers and please let me know what you think! **

~ Teaser 1 ~

Your eyes widened at the realization, your lip began to quiver and you'd hung your head at the ache piercing your chest as you muttered, "Y-you lied..." The room had remained silent. Rahzar's grip tightened on your wrists, keeping them held tightly against your back as you began to thrash about, roaring in anger as you continued to fight against him. "You lied!" You shouted desperately trying to break free. "You're a liar! How much of my life is a lie? Just how much of your bull shit had I actually believed?!" You screamed as the burning tears of anger streamed down your face. His glare hardened as the fire in your eyes burned his world, the hatred, there'd be no way of swaying you now. You gritted your teeth and shouted, "ANSWER ME YOU WRETCH!" At this his anger had boiled over and he'd silenced you with a relentless back hand, the metal of his gauntlet slicing your already bruising cheek. "Damn you! You think I'll simply be silent from just that? Look at..." You started but was cut off by another strike. Every gaze in the room was on the two of you, silently watching as you defied their Master, the hate only growing, your glare darkening but the fight burning bright once more. Your chest heaved up and down as you breathed pure rage. You'd be damned to be stuck here and take whatever he felt like giving you, let alone hear another one of his lies. Struggling to get your wrists free you continued to glare up into that masked face, his cold eyes staring down at you completely un-phased. "I have said it before and whether you are with me or not, those damned turtles have done a great deal of damage, they will pay dearly for it. With their lives." Shredder growled narrowing his eyes at you. Your eyes widened and something had lit the fuse, a roar tearing through your throat you broke free from Rahzar throwing him over head, sending him rolling over the dark, cold floor. "I don't care who they are, that I was lead to hate them for whatever damn reason you saw fit. I WON'T LET YOU!" You roared lunging at him.

~ End of Teaser ~

~ Teaser 2 ~

What was the most suckish thing about betting? Losing. You didn't care that everyone was convinced it was "for your own good", you let out an exasperated breath as your "best friend" Katylynn (Idk. Just go with it.) typed away on your laptop. "This is super dumb," you sighed leaning back over the armrest of the couch, your (h/l) hair hanging as your upside down stare fell onto the doorway leading to the kitchen. "(Y/n) (L/n), it has been forever since you have gone out on a date. Since you continue to focus all on work, turning away any who ask, don't want your mom to try and set you up again, this is the next best option. Sides you lost the bet so just deal with it." She reasoned with an evil grin. You groaned in defeat as you watched her finish setting up your profile. "Yeah, but online dating? Couldn't I have owed you money or anything else?" You questioned hoping she'd take the bait. "Well... you could, but I'm already finished. Trust me, you'll end up thanking me one day." She smiled triumphantly. Your mouth fell agape as you looked over your profile, messages had began pouring in almost immediately and you groaned. "Great now I won't just be pestered by guys in person but now my e-mail is going to be spam fucked with ridiculous dating site bullshit." You complained. "Oh quit your whining, just check some of these out, you might meet a nice guy." She pushed and you deflated. "If I'm killed by some online psycho I will come back and haunt your perky ass." You threatened and she laughed waving it off. "Heeey, check out this guy. He doesn't have a profile picture but... hm, brown eyes, smart, ooh tall, athletic, favorite animal turtle? Seems odd but you should give it a try." She smiled patting your back. "What why?" You asked quirking a brow. "Because. Hit him up." She winked as she clicked sending a flirt on the website. Your cheeks instantly flushed and you felt as though you'd die when the box went from buffering to sent. "Oh and be sure to send me a save the date," She laughed as she grabbed her coat and left you still stunned on the couch.

~ End of Teaser ~

~ Teaser 3 ~

Was it worth it? Personally you felt it was, but your boyfriend just might not agree. You'd been well aware of the dangers you'd face from the very beginning, yet that hadn't stopped you. The past year and a half had been the best of your life and if it were to become the reason of your downfall you wouldn't care, you could never bring yourself to regret your decision. Weakly you lifted your head, silent shallow breaths escaped your parted lips, feeling seemed to leave your hands probably from how long they'd been bound. Fear had long since left you, at least the worry of your own well being, the guys were strong but that never stopped you from worrying before. Your (e/c) gaze traveled down to the wound in your side, the bleeding had stopped a while ago, it had been left untreated, the blood was now hardening crusting over the gashes and stabs. Your blood soaked shirt clung to you pinching you as it dried, releasing a shaky breath you glanced around your cell. You had hoped things wouldn't get much worse but that would entail the universe of bad guys actually had a heart, soul, and conscience. You were lifted by your knotted (h/c) hair, dragged out of your cell by your captors and forced to kneel in the center of what you assumed was a large warehouse at the docks. You'd been questioned again as to where the vigilantes were hiding, you blankly stared on through, you'd never betray them no matter what. "Foolish girl," one thug smirked grabbing a thick metal pipe. Your eyes widened at the sight of it, your heart raced as he pulled back, the whipping sound it made as he swung only increased the pain coursing through you. "Remember lay off the head, to much trauma and she'll be useless to us." The other reminded. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." The one with the pipe rolled his eyes. He swung again knocking you onto your back on the ground, you hit with a hard thud, a grunt escaping through gritted teeth, an ear piercing shriek filled the air as he brought it down from over head to your abdomen. "Oh yeah, I love a good screamer." Another spoke up from somewhere in the darkness. Tears forced their way out of your clamped shut eyes, trying hard to resist the pain, you could feel the bruise forming on your stomach you whimpered. "Oh sweet heart don't fret..." One said soothingly. "We're just gettin started." Another added.

~ End of Teaser ~

~ Teaser 4 ~ (This will probably only be for Archive of our own / If it stays M rated.)

Leo's eyes were wide, completely stunned by your words he silently sat there staring at you. "W-what?" He asked. It's not that he hadn't understood the proposal, no not that at, it was the fact that you had even proposed such a thing. You continued to sit there in the silence calmly, blinking frequently as his stunned gaze softened when the gears had finally began to turn. He had shook his head as everything began to click, but he couldn't help but question "Why?" You mulled the question over for less than a second but you wanted to answer slowly, the last thing you wanted was to overwhelm the poor guy. "Everyone has needs. All needs must eventually be met and... satisfied." You answered cooly. He was even more shocked at the way you'd spoke about it, lacking all fear or nervousness as if you'd thought long and hard about this. His mind had been sent reeling at the mere mention of it, yet you sat as if you dealt with this sort of thing everyday of your life. The truth was you were pretty nervous about it, but you practiced what you'd say by yourself fairly enough times that you'd been able to become numb of the subject. "However it must be agreed upon as a group, if there is even one who refuses the deal is off." You informed him. "I don't understand why," he replied. Taking a deep breath you explained, "To be fair. No one can be left out, and there will be no favorites." Letting your words sink in a moment he nodded. "So you've heard my proposal, the terms are non negotiable, I will await your guys' decision." You said before leaving. This conversation had been running through his mind since you had it, he nearly refused out right, but something made him actually think it over. He'd discussed it with his brothers who were just as taken aback as he was, the debate over it had everyone at each others throats. First they all agreed to refuse, then they split up wanting to say yes while the other two refused, and so on. But now here they were, waiting to meet up with you and give you the final decision. Knots twisting all of their stomachs, each dreading to face you. The cool evening breeze was a slight comfort though it hadn't helped much, they sat silently on the usual rooftop, all of them envisioning what the possible outcomes of this meeting could be.

~ End of Teaser ~

(For all teasers)

To be continued...

**Thanks for reading and please do leave a comment! Hope you enjoyed my reader insert and let me know what you think! ^-^ **


	33. Memory of her pt4 Turtles 2012

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. **

**Author's note: So glad I waited, whew. ._. **

**Thankfully not much had to be changed. Very crazy. Anyway hope you all enjoy this, and also there will be a drug mentioned called the Scentless Devil. This is not the real name of the drug, the effects mentioned are NOT real… well some of them. I do not condone drug use, especially the one that will be mentioned sometime in this story, not sure just when. Also spoiler alert! If you haven't watched the new episode, The Pig and the Rhino and you don't want spoilers do not read. Thank you. **

Turtles x Reader (2012)

What have you done? How could you have been so blind? "It was you." You muttered. Rahzar's ear twitched as his gaze flicked in your direction. Baby blues watched on in both fear and hope, you pointed your sword at the nightmare dog. Slowly stepping between he and orange banded turtle, taking a stance your upper lip curled in a snarl, "You lying bastard. It wasn't the turtles, it was you! When father hears of this..." You were cut off by his laugh and your eyes narrowed. "Do you hear yourself? Shredder would sooner throw you in the dungeon. He won't like the things your saying let alone defending one of the enemy." Bradford laughed. "Now be a good girl and move," he commanded but you stood your ground. "Enough of your lies!" You shouted. The orange banded turtle drew his nunchucks and you barked at him, "Stay out of it Turtle. This is between me and my attempted murderer." He tried to protest but you ignored him. Rage was coursing through your veins, you had a hard time controlling your muscles as they twitched and jumped in anticipation, gritting your teeth you rushed toward him. He dodged a few of your attacks but you kept on, every other strike hitting it's mark as your fury tore through your throat. Of course your strength wasn't going to last long, your arms had already began to tire out, your chest heaved as you glared daggers at the beast. "I don't now what your angle is... or why you hate the turtles but I will NOT be used for your means of war!" You shouted and he snarled as his gaze narrowed. "Master will not be pleased to hear such things. You will do as your told girl!" Bradford yelled as you tried to rush toward him but he knocked your sword from your grips with little effort. Your body had begun to lock up, you were straining just to stumble the way you were, sweat soaked your brow and a lump formed in your throat. Suddenly you were thrown back, hitting hard against a brick wall your eyes widened as the pain registered. "(Y/n)!" Mikey called rushing toward you but Rahzar had thrown him just as effortlessly. You grit your teeth and roared, "Leave him alone!" Holding your sword arm you stumbled forward, just enough of your fight returning to rush him again and kick his face. He let out a yelp as your foot made contact, the force making his head snap to the side, growling his hand shot up grabbing your ankle and he'd slammed you into the ground. "Get off her!" Mikey yelled but Rahzar had thrown you into him. "...(Y/n)! Are you okay?" He asked looking down to you. You laid across his plastron, struggling to force yourself up. "...G-go... run." You muttered forcing yourself to your feet. "I'm not leaving you!" He argued. "GO!" You bellowed turning to face Rahzar.

Even though you had told him to run he insisted on staying, bad choice on his part, but Rahzar could careless about him anymore. He'd knocked the young turtle out but you managed to lead him away, hopefully the others will find and care for him soon. But fleeing was in vain, you were run down like the prey you'd become, and fighting was useless. He'd caught you, dragging you back to the lair to answer to your "father". "Master Shredder, she has become a problem. She had defended one of the turtles." Rahzar informed him as he forced you forward, tightly gripping your shoulder. "Father... he lied to you. The turtles hadn't harmed me, it was this coward!" You shouted ripping your shoulder from his grip. "Is that so? Her memories have returned?" Shredder asked without turning toward you. "It would seem they are." Rahzar answered to his Master's back. "Then it'd seem that there is only one last use for you, unless your loyalty still belongs to me." Shredder spoke finally turning around to face you. Rahzar grabbed your wrists and held them at your back, you struggled against him shouting, "Let me go!" Why? What are they talking about? Your mind was sent reeling with questions you somehow felt you already had the answers to. "Father... tell him to let me go." You pleaded. "Swear that your loyalty still belongs to me. That you will follow my orders no matter what. Nothing will get in the way of my vengeance! You will do everything in your power to assist in destroying my enemies." He demanded. "Why do you hate the turtles so? Because you believe the lies this cad had told you?" You questioned. "I have seen what they have done to Karai. My daughter... You'd allow them to live after what they have done?" He boomed. "K-Karai... Uhg! ...K-Karai!" You shouted as the memory of that night flashed through your mind. The turtles were there but... something was off, they weren't on the opposing side of you... the chain... You struggled screaming out at the memory forcing it's way to the surface. The cold glare of Shredder hardening as you tried to piece together the events that took place that night. "Why? Why are you being so cold and cruel? FATHER!" You shouted continuing to fight and tears welled. Your eyes widened at the realization, your lip began to quiver and you'd hung your head at the ache piercing your chest as you muttered, "Y-you lied..." The room had remained silent. Rahzar's grip tightened on your wrists, keeping them held tightly against your back as you began to thrash about, roaring in anger as you continued to fight against him. "You lied!" You shouted desperately trying to break free. "You're a liar! How much of my life is a lie? Just how much of your bull shit had I actually believed?!" You screamed as the burning tears of anger streamed down your face. His glare hardened as the fire in your eyes burned his world, the hatred, there'd be no way of swaying you now. You gritted your teeth and shouted, "ANSWER ME YOU WRETCH!" At this his anger had boiled over and he'd silenced you with a relentless back hand, the metal of his gauntlet slicing your already bruising cheek. "Damn you! You think I'll simply be silent from just that? Look at..." You started but was cut off by another strike. Every gaze in the room was on the two of you, silently watching as you defied their Master, the hate only growing, your glare darkening but the fight burning bright once more. Your chest heaved up and down as you breathed pure rage. You'd be damned to be stuck here and take whatever he felt like giving you, let alone hear another one of his lies. Struggling to get your wrists free you continued to glare up into that masked face, his cold eyes staring down at you completely un-phased. "I have said it before and whether you are with me or not, those damned turtles have done a great deal of damage, they will pay dearly for it. With their lives." Shredder growled narrowing his eyes at you. Your eyes widened and something had lit the fuse, a roar tearing through your throat you broke free from Rahzar throwing him, sending him rolling over the dark, cold floor. "I don't care who they are, that I was lead to hate them for whatever damn reason you saw fit. I WON'T LET YOU!" You roared lunging at him.

~ With the Turtles ~

When would their streak of miserable luck end? The retro mutagen didn't work and if that wasn't enough Karai had given up, she just wanted to say goodbye. "Damn it!" Leo yelled hitting his hand against the wall. What are they going to do? They're falling apart at the seems and there doesn't seem like there is anything they can do about it. "There has to be a light at the end of the tunnel..." April had muttered this once or twice but these words had fallen on deaf ears. Everyone had been getting ready for bed... almost. Leo had begun to get suspicious of Casey's bizarre illness and his narrowed azure gaze watched the teen rebel sit at his usual booth. Laying back onto his futon, Leo slowly closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, relaxing enough to seem asleep but not enough to drift off just yet. Forcing away his other senses he focused all his attention on to the silence. The ticking of the wall clock was the only thing traveling through the darkness, though his carapace was toward it he could feel the light tingle of heat from the dim lamp over Casey's brooding booth. Ten minuets passed, then fifteen... thirty... the silent, oddly warm, dark seems to be really tempting now. "Eye lids.. too heavy to open..." He thought fighting to stay awake. "J-just a little... longer..." He told his own brain but he was losing. He stirred trying to rouse himself, no longer caring to be silent he let out a groan but it'd been muffled while he moved. Casey's brown hues glanced over a moment before returning to his secret, concluding that Leo had only been adjusting in his sleep. Suddenly he felt it... his tired struggles ceased as he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind. The cool, scentless breath tickling the back of his neck, he both wanted to open his eyes in hopes he'd find you there but also he didn't because he knew he'd be disappointed. He could no longer help but relax into your embrace, letting out a contented sigh, the fight in him fading away and the dark consuming him. Until that is he heard Casey coughing, he'd nearly forgotten why he was fighting to stay awake, trying to pry his eyes open his hand gripped onto the futon. "Leo..." You cooed. He groaned in response trying to force the dream away. "...Go to sleep. Rest." You softly breathed. One hand trailed over his arm and grabbed his large, green, three fingered one giving it a light squeeze. "Please." You pleaded and like that all his strength had vanished.

"I failed..." You thought standing in the rain with the rest of the Hamato. Things couldn't have gone any worse than tonight, Shredder... that bastard. Karai had gone after him on her own, he had captured her and while you and the others had attempted to rescue her... She'd been mutated. A strike meant for Leo had gotten the chain she was suspended on... and she'd fallen into a vat of mutagen. Your chest ached not just for your resolve but your heart had really gone out to Splinter... He blamed himself for it. As does Shredder. The return home was a very quiet one. Everyone had retreated to their rooms once you returned. Hearing the click of the door you dropped to your hands and knees. Gritting your teeth you dug your nails into the concrete floor, tears of anger, anguish and hatred dripped from your nose to the ground. If only... No there was nothing that could have been done. Fate is a funny thing, a cruel humored and cold bitch whose favor or compassion comes at much to high a cost. Resting your forehead onto the cold hard surface, your breath pushing dust off and away from the ground, your body trembled as your silent sobs racked you. Her cry as she plummeted into that vat is one that'd haunt you... those eyes.

~ Present ~

Sitting in your cell your mind had raced with questions, like "Did the others make it out? Is Master Splinter okay, what about Leather head or Slash? Was my sacrifice in vain, had Karai been run down?" Nightmares of these past events and things that might have happened was another factor keeping you awake. The memory of your time in that dark cell flashed before your (e/c) eyes, you gritted your teeth as you glared into the cold stare, struggling to take in air. Shredder had caught you by your throat in mid air, the force alone had pained your neck let alone the strong grip he hand over it, his thumb pressed tightly on your pulse point and he commanded Tiger claw to take you back to the dungeon. Your eyes widened at the thought of being dragged back to that cell, waiting to die, you quickly drew a special pellet, a metsubishi, and threw it directly into his eyes. He let out a pained cry, dropping you to cover his eyes, you didn't have much time to recover, quickly you knocked him off of his feet by landing a hard a kick into his now exposed chest. Tiger claw was quick to try and subdue you. But it was in vain, he'd drawn his gun, kicking his wrist you made him give you the perfect escape route, the large window behind Shredder's throne shattered and you ran as fast as you can throwing a handful of smoke bombs.

~ Back with the Turtles ~

Casey's eyes widened as they fell on the last page, scribbles of things that hadn't made sense to him filled the paper. Talk of some sort of powdery substance that only one person they knew might be able to identify, Donnie. His mouth dried at the thought of telling them he'd gone behind their backs and read (Y/n)'s diary, but the last excerpt could change everything. He didn't think twice about it, when everyone wakes he'll show them, at least Donnie. It was no secret that you were alive and for some reason on Shredder's side, that blow was much harder than you being dead. None of them could comprehend why you'd believe he was your ally... and when you referred to him as father Leo lost it. But you'd gotten in the way, they didn't want to hurt you. Though it hadn't stopped Raph and Leo when Mikey was in danger, it caused quite the stir up afterward. Casey couldn't sleep, he'd tossed and turned for hours, the thought of you had kept him up. The question lingering on everyone's mind, "What were they going to do?" Finally sleep managed to find him, but it hadn't lasted long. "Jones!" Mikey yelled kicking him the side. Letting out a grunt he shot up holding his side. "Mikey!" Raph shouted trying to calm down the youngest. "You... you were reading it!" Mikey yelled pointing to the leather bound book that had fallen out of his jacket. "Casey?" April asked picking it up. He shook his head cursing that his plan of getting them to understand and stay calm about had flown out of the window. "You'll thank me for it. Listen, we all have been scratching our heads wondering why she joined the Shredder. That book might have a clue." He explained pointing at it. "Oh really and what kind of clue? Was she secretly working for him the whole time?" Raph asked angrily. "She'd never!" Mikey defended and his baby blues burned with fury. "Guys! ... Jones, what kind of clue are we talking here? What did you find out?" Leo asked trying to keep the peace. Sighing he shrugged, "I-I don't know... I was going to show the last entry to Donnie. It talks about some weird powdery substance they made her take. She didn't think anything of it until... the mirror incident. She'd noticed an odd change in her behavior... that she was losing control of herself, at first she thought it was guilt or something then she remembered the powder." Donnie's chocolate orbs widened in fear, "Th-they drugged her." "That doesn't explain how she is alive. Why she claims to not remember us or why we're enemies. Why she thinks Shredder is her father." Raph chided. "Does it describe the powder, like in taste or smell?" Donnie asked turning toward Casey. "I-I don't remember... let me see." He said holding out his hand. April handed it back and they all watched as he turned to the page. "It says scentless and tasteless." He read looking up to Donnie's worried expression. "Oh no," He said shaking his head and rushing for the computer. Typing away furiously at the keys, Leo asked, "What? What is it?" "There is only one drug in existence that exhibits these symptoms... It simulates death, causes memory loss, and makes the victim open to suggestion, they'll believe anything they're told, follow any order with out question. It's scentless, tasteless, and doesn't have to be administered like any normal drug." Donnie explained pulling up the result. "The scentless devil? Is there an antidote or something?" Leo asked looking to his brother.

~ When you woke ~

Slowly your eyes fluttered open, the bitter taste of copper fills your mouth, your head is spinning and your body felt like it'd been hit by a train. The scent of incense tickled your nose, wincing in pain as you sat up a sigh of relief catching your attention. Quickly snapping your head in the direction of the sound your stare widened at the built shrouded figure. "Don't worry, you're safe now." A distinctly male voice purred. "Safe?" You asked quirking a brow. You seemed to be asking yourself more than the mysterious figure but, you couldn't remember, try as you might no recollection of what you were in danger from came to you. Hell you can't even remember your own name. Looking down to your healing body your stomach lurched at the sight. "What happened to me?" You questioned stifling a sob. "You were attacked, you nearly died." He answered. Tears welled and you stuttered asking, "What... but why?" You were sent spiraling, thousands of questions cluttered your mind yet you could only manage, "w-who?" The single word was for more than wondering who'd want you dead but who were these mysterious men, and more importantly who are you? "It was our enemy, the enemy of your father." One answered."My father?" You questioned holding your head in pain. "Yes and they took your sister, mutated her." the other added. With the more they told you the faster your head spun with confusion. "But they failed in their mission, you're safe and alive." You couldn't tell which of them was talking, the pain was so blinding you clamped your eyes shut in an attempt to force it away. Suddenly a door opened spilling light onto the two monsters watching over you. "Do not be afraid," the robotic fish cooed. "Welcome home... daughter." A third voice spoke from the doorway. "Master Shredder," the fish and black boney dog spoke in unison as they bowed. You looked up at the man questioningly, he appeared distant and cold. "Don't worry in time you may begin to remember. Those damned turtles have done a great deal of damage and they will pay dearly for it." He narrowed his eyes as he spoke. Tears streamed down your cheeks as you rushed toward him, wrapping your arms around him you cried, "Father..."

~ present ~

Holding your head you stumbled through the dark, empty subway tunnels. "Everything... was a lie..." You muttered falling to your knees. Taking a deep shaky breath you questioned, "Do they know?... That orange one... M-Mikey, he knew my name. They must... know something..." Pushing yourself to stand you held your bruised neck, concluding, "I must find... them."

**Author's note: So I know that the drug I referenced isn't real. The symptoms are made up… the whole thing is pretty much made up. Kinda like the poison in Romeo and Juliet or Hamlet. Anyway just want to reiterate that. Thanks so much for reading and please do let me know what you think.**

**Thanks for reading and please do leave a comment! Hope you enjoyed my reader insert and let me know what you think! ^-^ **


	34. Bride of the Fly Stockman 2012

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. **

**Author's note: Thank you so much for the request! So first I wanna apologize that it had taken me so long to post this request, I really had quite the struggle settling on what to write. Hopefully this will be adequate for your enjoyment. ^^**

Baxter Stockman x Reader (2012)

The Bride of the Fly

"Let me go! Ah! Help!" You shouted struggling to escape the mutants oddly strong grip. "*Buzz* N-never! *buzz*," He exclaimed pulling you along. Why did this have to happen to you? You grunted as he tugged harder on your wrist, dragging you up the catwalk toward the roof. "Let her go!" Leo shouted trying to cut him off. "*Buzz* Stupid Turtles *Buzz*." He sneered and continued to pull you along. Finally reaching the roof your struggled harder, digging your heels (or attempting to) into the ground as he made for the edge, his filmy wings beating the air and his feet lifted from the roof's surface. You eyes widened as you to began to lift from the roof, struggling you tried to pry your wrist free. Your hands still burned from the acid he spat, meaning to hit one of the turtles but you pushed him out of the way and your palms landed in a small puddle of it as you hit the ground. Crying out you as you finally freed yourself, completely forgetting he was flying you began to fall toward the ground. Swooping back in Baxter grabbed you, holding both of your arms to ensure you didn't escape again. You had to admit you may have once felt sorry for Stockman, he was never taken seriously, he was forced to work for Shredder, enslaved by Karai, then mutated into a fly, but he was still the enemy who did have plenty of chances to just give up. "Let go!" You shouted squirming in his grasp. He ignored you as he flew off. "Damn he got away," Leo gritted his teeth as he and his brothers stood on a rooftop. "And he took (Y/n)," Mikey exclaimed. "I swear if he hurts her I'll rip his gross wings off." Raph growled. "Do we know where he is taking her?" Leo asked turning to Donnie. "No but we can track them." HE smiled holding up his phone. The others quirked an eye ridge at him and he explained, "I uh... slipped a spy roach on her." Raph made a face of pure disgust. "Right. Let's hurry." Leo ordered. Donnie nodded activating the tracking device. "Wait but don't bugs gross her out?" Mikey asked as they took off. "That's why I had to be sneaky about it." Donnie admitted.

He set you down softly in his lab, quickly turning to his computer and your brow furrowed in confusion. Had he really believed that you wouldn't try to escape? You hesitated for a moment as your brain tried to comprehend the misplaced trust, rushing for the exit you cried out as you were tackled. Why did flies have to be able to move so fast? You groaned as he forced you to stand. "*Buzz* Escaping will not be so easy *buzz*." He stated dragging you to a cell. After making sure it was locked he returned to his desk, hardly paying any mind to you. Suddenly you watched him hold out a small glowing vial, holding it up he examined it, turning to spit up on his candy bar before sucking the juice up, gagging you turned from the sight. The sound of the keys clicking was all you could hear, aside from the buzzing he made now and then. "I wish I had a man sized bug zapper right about now." You muttered to yourself sitting in the corner of your cell. He mixed a few chemicals together before adding it to a container of mutagen, watching it in anticipation as it bubbled and he hissed a "Yes." He then turned his attention onto you, you could feel your throat tighten, growing uncomfortable under his large eyed stare. "*Buzz* Soon. *Buzz*" he laughed searching his desk for another candy bar. Your (e/c) orbs wandered the room, a distinct squeaking sound caught your attention, glancing over to your shoulder you let out a yelp. One of Donnie's spy roaches stared back at you and instinctively you brushed it from your shoulder, squealing as you shivered. You couldn't take it, try as you might Donnie's roaches always freaked you out. However all of your freaking caught Stockman's attention, in your panic you hadn't noticed he made his way over to see what you were up to, spotting the roach he spat on it and it's dying squeals filled the air as it melted. Your mouth was wide in shock and you mentally face palmed, that was a way for the guys to find you and it was killed because you couldn't control yourself.

"Oh no." Donnie said looking at his T-phone. "What?" Leo asked glancing toward his brother. "I lost signal. She found the roach and wigged. Stockman must have found it and... poor little guy." He said putting his phone away. "Great so now we have no way of tracking them?" Raph asked angrily. "No, we know where they are. He took her to his lab. We better hurry last time he took a human to his lab he tried to fuse with her," Donnie reminded them. Leo hit the gas, speeding down the near empty streets toward Stockman's lab. Your eyes studied the small cup of water Stockman placed in your cell, it was a simple paper cup but suspicion had crept up on you as you continued to stare at it. Slowly you reached for it, sniffing the liquid with in before raising it to your lips and enjoying the cool liquid. Letting the cup drop to the floor you held your throat coughing, your vision blurred, you stumbled about trying to keep your balance as you grew dizzy. "W-what did you give me?" You asked looking to him with wide eyes. "*Buzz* The next part of my plan requires that you do not struggle. *Buzz* It'll be much easier this way. *Buzz*" He answered vaguely. Falling to your knees you coughed out, "Wh-what do you want?... What a-are you g-going to do?" He remained silent waiting for the drug to take full effect. You continued to sputter questions but your speech slurred and had become incoherent. Blackness filling your vision as you fell limp in your cell. He waited a little while before opening the door to pick you up, a bit of your (h/c) hair fell in your face as he carried you out, careful to avoid the puddle on the floor. Making his way out he prepared you for the next step in his plan... of doom. Well your doom at least. Dressing you in a white gown with a small veil he tied you up and suspended you over a vat of mutagen. This time he wouldn't give the turtles a chance to save their friend. No, this was no longer about becoming human, but taking you from them. You were (Y/n), the daughter of (Mother's name), his first love, who denied him... but he will have you. Whether you liked it or not and one's options of romance isn't many when your a mutant fly.

Opening your eyes you gasped at the sight beneath you. A large vat sat under the rope you were suspended with, groaning you looked around to find Raph smacking the crud out of Stockman. Donnie and Mikey were struggling to fend off the mousers. Leo was making his way toward you and you let out a sigh of relief. "Guys thank goodness! What'd I miss?" You asked with a smile. "NO! *Buzz* Stockman called out escaping Raph's clutches and flying toward you. "Stay away from them Flyman!" Mikey yelled throwing his kusarigama but Stockman dodged at the last second and it cut the rope you were hanging from. Your eyes widened in fear as you plummeted into the vat screaming the entire way down. "(Y/n)!" The guys called out. "Yes! *Buzz*" Stockman exclaimed. All watching, waiting for you to emerge, blobs of mutagen flew out as a shadowed figure burst from the glowing liquid. "Stockman!" A distorted female voice screeched.

A loud buzzing sound caused you to swat your hand near your ear, you groaned adjusting. "(Y/n)~!" Mikey called in sing song. You let out another groan as your eyes slowly opened to find the orange banded turtle smiling at you. "what?" You questioned sitting up. "You fell asleep with the t.v on again. You seemed to be having a weird dream. You ok?" He asked and you nodded. "I really gotta stop watching old horror flicks when I'm super tired," you smiled softly. Mikey laughed and patted your back.

**Thanks for reading and please do leave a comment! Hope you enjoyed my reader insert and let me know what you think! ^-^ **


	35. Hanging with the Turtles pt5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. **

**Author's note: Hanging with the Turtles pt5, is here! So I've been thinking… maybe opening a few collab options if anyone is interested. I do have a list of things I'd like to post and another request, not entirely sure when everything will be done… So if anyone is interested in a collab, just hit me up. ^^ **

Turtles x Reader (2014)

Something was wrong. April had been gone for days, you were starting to worry, the police was no help. They'd said that since she was an adult she could take off with out telling anyone. The guys searched but still hadn't come up with anything, no clues or signs. Sitting alone in your apartment you stared at your phone, the unknown caller had blown it up again. The first voice mail was eerie, you'd shown it to the guys and this made them tense, they searched more desperately, but they took shifts, while two of them searched for April two stayed with you. Clearly whoever the unknown caller was had something to do with April's disappearance, that's how the turtles felt about it anyway. "Any luck?" You asked as Leo and Mikey entered the apartment. They shook their heads and you shrank. Each day that passes slims the chance of her being okay more and more. You'd began to pace again as you usually did when you were worried, clasping your hands together you took deep breaths attempting to calm yourself. Two sets of blue eyes watched you worriedly, they knew just the kind of wreck you became when you were upset and none of the brother's liked seeing you this way. "Don't worry (Y/n), we'll find her. Donnie and Raph are out searching right now." Leo tried to reassure you but it seemed even he had a hard time believing his own words. Releasing a shaky breath you nodded. You felt terrible, the guys were just as worried as you for her and here you were only adding onto the stress. It had been a few hours and the guys couldn't stay awake any longer. Both had passed out in your living room, Leo lay across the couch, Mikey curled up on the floor (as usual) and you once again sat holding a cold cup of coffee in the arm chair staring blankly. Your phone had vibrated snapping you out of your trance, the caller was unknown but the sense you had was thrown out of the window and you quickly answered. Your (e/c) orbs widened when you heard April on the other end, she sounded like she had been crying and like she was in a lot of pain. "A-April? April where are you?" You asked gripping the phone tightly. "(Y-Y/n)... I-I need your help..." She coughed. "Where are you? The guys have been searching for almost a week. What happened?" You questioned, your mind was reeling and your world was spinning. There was a long pause of silence before she answered, "P-please don't t-tell the guys... I-I n-need y-you to come get me. I-I'm..." Something felt off about what she'd said but your common sense seemed to have abandoned you, nodding you agreed, "A-alright. I'll be right over." You quickly hung up, putting on your sweater and shoes, grabbing your keys before heading out.

It had taken you nearly thirty minuets to get the place, it looked like an old abandoned garage on a poorly lit street. You couldn't careless what April was doing here, all that mattered was finding her and going home. As you stood under the lone street lamp, an uneasiness crept up on you, your mouth had gone dry, a knot formed in your stomach and you could swear someone was watching you. Trying to appear as casual as you could you approached the unkempt building, the sound of your footsteps echoed off the dingy walls, the distinct scent of unpleasantness filled your nostrils, things still didn't seem that suspicious to you yet, it was pretty common to find April snooping around dank, wretched places with horrible reputations such as this. There was no doubt or wonder in your mind why she would be here, in fact if you recall correctly the whole reason this place was abandoned was because there'd been a gruesome rape and murder that happened here. A few gangs had been known to hang around here before that so if any one was following a lead for a good story this was a place of interest. Knowing about it's past you were glad to have brought the tanto Master Splinter had given you, sliding a hand in your pocket you grabbed it tightly, the feel giving you some comfort. You'd remembered the lessons with the guys, the words of wisdom Splinter had spoke to you when he'd given you the small knife. "A weapons intended function is moot it is only as good as the person who wields it. (I know this is a quote from Alice madness returns. But it's true. And wise.)" His words echoed in your mind and you gripped it tighter with a slight nod. "April." You called out quietly. "I'm here. Let's go home." You glanced around looking for any sign of her, your heart had began to pound as the unsettling silence finally sank in, the cold gripped your frame even though you dressed warmly, finally your sense had returned. Quickly pulling out your phone you hit your speed dial, but as you did a pair of large hands grabbed you from behind, you screamed out in shock dropping your phone. In the struggle you'd accidentally kicked your phone away and it had slid under a dumpster on the side of the building. You'd bit down hard on one dirty large hand making the man cry out and his grip loosen, taking the chance you tried to flee but was cut off by another large guy who clothes lined you.

You let out a grunt as your back hit the ground and your head bounced off the pavement. "This one aint too bad." One smiled looking down at you. You wanted to reach for your tanto but if lessons had taught you anything it was all about timing, first you had to wait and find April then when the moment is right make a break for it. "Think she told em?" The second asked. "Don't be ridiculous, why else would she have pulled out her phone if they already knew?" The first asked. "Oh, right." The other nodded. "Now grab er, we gots questions that'll be needing answers. But, first things first. A lil play time is in order, don't ya agree?" He asked leaning down, you could smell the cigarette on his breath and a hint of liquor. You were pulled up and dragged into the dark garage, inside you were faced with an awful sight, April had been tied to a metal chair, her hair was knotted, clothes were torn open, the way her head was hung you couldn't see her face, her breaths were so shallow and weak that you almost couldn't tell she was still breathing. The sight made the knot twist in your stomach and anger flared as you struggled against your captor. "April! What have you done to her?" You demanded. "Nothing we won't do to you. You seem spirited, might take more to break ya." He laughed smiling a wide yellow teethed grin. "Let go of me!" You shouted fighting to break free. "Quit it will ya?" One asked. "Like hell I will!" You snapped. "I said knock it off!" He shouted throwing you toward the ground, you held out your hands to break your fall. It was a mistake to let you go, that you made sure they understood, he walked and stood over you which was just another bad decision. You mule kicked his crotch and as he bent over in pain you threw your head back. Still rising to your feet you punched the other in his manhood and pushed your palm up into his nose. Running over to April you cut her free, pulling her up, wrapping her arm around your shoulders and you wrapped yours around her waist you rushed for the exit. "I-I'm sorry..." She muttered as you pulled her along. "For what?" You asked still moving. "I-I told them about you... and helped them lure you here... they broke me... I'm sorry that I put you in danger..." She explained. "Shut up. It's fine. Just keep moving... we'll get out of this somehow. I'm just glad... you're okay." You said shaking your head.

April limped alongside you but she was to slow and you'd not be able to carry her and still be fast enough to get away. "April where is your phone?" You asked. "Th-they took it. D-don't you have yours?" She asked panting. "No I lost it in a struggle outside the garage. We have to keep moving..." You started. "Just go... get help. I'll only slow you down..." She interrupted. "No way. Look what they have already done to you, there is no way I'm leaving you behind." You argue pulling her to lean on you. "But.." She tried to protest. "This is not up for debate." You cut her off sternly. She sighed in defeat. You hadn't made it very far and your captors were catching up. Stopping you cursed under your breath. "April... you need to go get help." You said turning to her frightened expression. "Wh-what? No you're in better shape you can run and get help." She argued. You shook your head, "I'm not going without a fight. I can hold them off and give you time to escape. If I leave you behind they'll still come looking for me. So go." She hesitated a moment but reluctantly continued limping as fast as she could. Turning around you sprinted toward the direction you came, grabbing hold of your tanto you prayed the lessons would pay off. It didn't take long to run into your pursers, swallowing hard you took a stance. They laughed clearly underestimating you, it didn't help with your confidence but you pushed the negative thoughts away, taking a deep breath you prepared yourself to stay on the defensive. You were merely the distraction so April could get real help, you knew the guys would kill you once you were safe especially your boyfriend but what choice did you have? April asked you not to tell them, and you weren't exactly thinking. But the worry of their punishment will have to wait, as one charged you braced yourself, it was fairly easy to throw this guy off his feet. The other however quickly realized you weren't an ordinary damsel in distress, he'd drawn his own knife and the size of it made your courage falter. "R-remember... a weapon is useless unless the wielder knows how to properly use it..." You reminded yourself. Figuring that since he'd been drinking his balance wouldn't be all that you waited, boy were you wrong. He was still quite fast on his feet and as soon as he rushed you his blade had plunged into your side. Gritting your teeth you fought to push him away.

Your knife fight hadn't lasted as long as you anticipated but as you were dragged back toward their little hideout you were filled with hope. Another guy had stopped your captors midway, talking about large vigilantes searching the place. April did it? She got help? You tried not to smile which wasn't hard as you were thrown into the trunk of the car the third guy brought over. They sped off and all you could do was hope they'd find you. You weren't sure how long they drove or when you'd actually began to feel tired but you were now struggling to keep your eyes open. Maybe it was the wounds in your side but you were feeling to exhausted to give a damn that you were in a trunk being driven to who knows where by men who want you for whatever reason and you were no longer able to deny yourself sleep. When you woke you found yourself in a cell type thing. You groaned as you tried to sit up, finding that your hands had been tied behind your back. Just what did these guys want with you? You questioned your own thoughts until you remembered what April had told you. She told them about you, they must know who you are to the turtles. Great... How long had you been out? Your hair seemed to be knotted and you ached all over. Thoughts of things they might have done to you filled your mind and shuddered. You felt disgusted and hoped you were wrong that you were only thinking of the worst possible out come. Forcing the atrocious scenario from your mind you knelt, struggling to stand in your cell. Pacing you tried to think of way you could escape, your throat tightened at the thought of never seeing the guys or April again... Why did you have to be so stupid? (A/n: I know I wrote it! DX) Your tanto still rest in your pocket surprisingly, how it got there you had no idea but was thankful none the less. Deciding to keep it as a contingency plan in case the guys couldn't find you, you continued looking for a way out of this mess, trying to come up with a plan that'd help put some distance between you and these assholes. It had been hours that you wandered about your cage, again you began to feel tired, then you remembered the wound in your side, the bleeding had yet to stop and you were pretty much soaking in your own blood. Falling into a sitting position you could stifle the whimper escaping your throat. Thankfully you helped April escape... but was it worth it?

Was it worth it? Personally you felt it was, but your boyfriend just might not agree. You'd been well aware of the dangers you'd face from the very beginning, yet that hadn't stopped you. The past year and a half had been the best of your life and if it were to become the reason of your downfall you wouldn't care, you could never bring yourself to regret your decision. Weakly you lifted your head, silent shallow breaths escaped your parted lips, feeling seemed to leave your hands probably from how long they'd been bound. Fear had long since left you, at least the worry of your own well being, the guys were strong but that never stopped you from worrying before. Your (e/c) gaze traveled down to the wound in your side, the bleeding had stopped a while ago, it had been left untreated, the blood was now hardening crusting over the gashes and stabs. Your blood soaked shirt clung to you pinching you as it dried, releasing a shaky breath you glanced around your cell. You had hoped things wouldn't get much worse but that would entail the universe of bad guys actually had a heart, soul, and conscience. You were lifted by your knotted (h/c) hair, dragged out of your cell by your captors and forced to kneel in the center of what you assumed was a large warehouse at the docks. You'd been questioned again as to where the vigilantes were hiding, you blankly stared on through, you'd never betray them no matter what. "Foolish girl," one thug smirked grabbing a thick metal pipe. Your eyes widened at the sight of it, your heart raced as he pulled back, the whipping sound it made as he swung only increased the pain coursing through you. "Remember lay off the head, to much trauma and she'll be useless to us." The other reminded. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." The one with the pipe rolled his eyes. He swung again knocking you onto your back on the ground, you hit with a hard thud, a grunt escaping through gritted teeth, an ear piercing shriek filled the air as he brought it down from over head to your abdomen. "Oh yeah, I love a good screamer." Another spoke up from somewhere in the darkness. Tears forced their way out of your clamped shut eyes, trying hard to resist the pain, you could feel the bruise forming on your stomach as you whimpered. "Oh sweet heart don't fret..." One said soothingly. "We're just gettin started." Another added.

**Thanks for reading and please do leave a comment! Hope you enjoyed my reader insert and let me know what you think! ^-^ **


	36. Watashi no yoru o atatameru prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.**

Turtles x Reader (2012)

Leo's eyes were wide, completely stunned by your words he silently sat there staring at you. "W-what?" He asked. It's not that he hadn't understood the proposal, no not that at, it was the fact that you had even proposed such a thing. You continued to sit there in the silence calmly, blinking frequently as his stunned gaze softened when the gears had finally began to turn. He had shook his head as everything began to click, but he couldn't help but question "Why?" You mulled the question over for less than a second but you wanted to answer slowly, the last thing you wanted was to overwhelm the poor guy. "Everyone has needs. All needs must eventually be met and... satisfied." You answered cooly. He was even more shocked at the way you'd spoke about it, lacking all fear or nervousness as if you'd thought long and hard about this. His mind had been sent reeling at the mere mention of it, yet you sat as if you dealt with this sort of thing everyday of your life. The truth was you were pretty nervous about it, but you practiced what you'd say by yourself fairly enough times that you'd been able to become numb of the subject. "However it must be agreed upon as a group, if there is even one who refuses the deal is off." You informed him. "I don't understand why," he replied. Taking a deep breath you explained, "To be fair. No one can be left out, and there will be no favorites." Letting your words sink in a moment he nodded. "So you've heard my proposal, the terms are non negotiable, I will await your guys' decision." You said before leaving. This conversation had been running through his mind since you had it, he nearly refused out right, but something made him actually think it over. He'd discussed it with his brothers who were just as taken aback as he was, the debate over it had everyone at each others throats. First they all agreed to refuse, then they split up wanting to say yes while the other two refused, and so on. But now here they were, waiting to meet up with you and give you the final decision. Knots twisting all of their stomachs, each dreading to face you. The cool evening breeze was a slight comfort though it hadn't helped much, they sat silently on the usual rooftop, all of them envisioning what the possible outcomes of this meeting could be.

You were quite nervous, when Leo had text you that they were ready to meet up you'd began pacing your room nonstop. As soon as you left the lair after talking with Leo your cheeks flushed, your composure broke and you couldn't believe you'd actually went through with it. You had become so worried about how they'd see you now, would they think less of you? Like some common whore? You felt ashamed at how easily you'd offered your body to them, but you had a point, everyone has needs and surely they understood that. Looking in the mirror you sighed, "What am I so worried about? Even if they refused... they're good guys and treating me differently doesn't seem like something they'd do. I'm probably worrying for nothing." Taking a deep breath you had gone to get ready, you were only just meeting so it's not like you had to get super gussied up. Heading to the usual meeting place you tried to prepare yourself for which ever answer you got, even though you knew the guys well enough they never ceased to surprise you. Waiting a moment in the shadows you took a deep breath, forcing your nerves away you stepped out and gave a small wave. They all looked at you Donnie waved back, Mikey glomped you as usual, Raph was quieter than usual and Leo seemed to be just as nervous as you were feeling. "So what's up?" You asked casually. Their jaws practically hit the floor, clearly shocked at how casual you were about the reason why you were all here to discuss, well Leo wasn't as surprised but the fact that you still held your composure even in front of all of them had him reeling. Shaking his head Leo stepped forward, "W-well we have discussed the situation and... have decided to..." He started fighting to keep eye contact with you. Your heart raced and you could feel yourself beginning to falter, brushing a few strands of (h/l) hair from your face you waited for him to continue. "We decided to agree." Raph finished for him not looking at you, blush taking his cheeks.

Your eyes widened a little and you nodded, "I see." The question of how you'd organize this had crossed your mind, you swallowed the lump forming in your throat, you could feel yourself already getting excited at the thought of bedding with them. In truth you had developed a crush on all of them and fantasies of spending the night with them had taken over most your thoughts. They each eyed you, curious as to why you'd been so silent. You shifted a bit under their collective stare. Clearing your throat you spoke softly, "So how exactly are we going to do this?" Again their jaws dropped. "You mean you haven't thought that far ahead?" Raph asked and you blushed. "Well there'd have been no point in thinking it all the way through if you guys said no." You huffed crossing your arms. His eye twitched but he didn't argue. "Well it was your idea, what do you propose we do?" Leo asked and your cheeks heated up more. Your throat tightened at the many thoughts flying through your mind, pacing you remained silent, contemplating on what to do. Sighing you turned to face them, "Well... I guess that I'd spend the night... with Leo first." You were having a hard time keeping your cool and it was starting to show. "What why?" Mikey asked. "Well... uh he is the eldest..." You answered with the first thing to come to mind. It was clear that he wanted to argue but Leo had cut him off, "Remember guys this is (Y/n)'s decision to do this." They nodded in agreement and you sighed. Closing your eyes and taking a deep breath you turned to Leo. A strangely confident and devious smirk spread across your lips, "Unless your keen on doing it in public let alone in front of your brothers, where and when exactly would you say is a good place, time?" His face burned bright at your words, his blue eyes went wide and he stuttered. You couldn't help but giggle at their expressions, it was true you had a bit of a naughty side and deviousness was pretty much second nature. "How about my place, my parents will be out of town in a few days." You offered playing with a lock of your (h/c) hair. He seemed still to stunned to answer.

**Author's note: So I have posted this as a sort of teaser / one shot, the rest of the story will only be posted to Archive of our own and when I get enough chapters set aside Fanfiction. My usernames for these sites are Dark_Blossom95 for Ao3 and DarkBlossome-9391 on Fanfic. The fan fiction story will not be uploaded to TMNT x Reader, that is a rated T story, no mature content will be added here but I will be putting up another story for mature rated content. Requests are closed for now. **

**Thanks for reading and please do leave a comment! Hope you enjoyed my reader insert and let me know what you think! ^-^ **


	37. A bit of ol rock and roll Raph 2012

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. **

Raphael x Reader (2012

Raphael growled as he continued to mope in the corner, his green orbs flicked in your direction. Apparently you were giving both Casey and Mikey a lesson in music. Strumming air guitar to an old rock song by some one named Joan Jett as you sang along, "I love rock and roll, so put another dime in the jukebox baby!" You'd been blasting music like this and dancing around all day, well you also helped with the cleaning but hadn't sacrificed your rhythm. "Some of this old stuff is pretty dope," Casey smiled and you rolled your eyes. "Pretty dope? I've been telling you I know good music," you scoffed folding your arms across your chest. Casey shrugged, "I'll admit you know some good metal bands." You growled at this and an eye brow twitched. You gave him a good hard punch on his arm, he laughed rubbing it, "Ouch." You smirked a bit at the thought crossing your mind as well as actually taking a swing at Jones even if it was playful. Growing more annoyed at the fact that you were completely unaffected by his bad mood, Raph continued to brood. An eye ridge twitched as his emerald gaze continued to watch you, the way your (h/l) (h/c) locks bounced as you danced around the living room, the light dancing in your (e/c) orbs, the smile spread across your soft, tasty lips that he longed to be feeling right now against his own, and your sweet voice that filled the air as you sang along. Shaking his head he grumbled, still upset that you'd pretty much ignored him all day, as your boyfriend wasn't he entitled to have your attention? There couldn't be one who was as ill tempered, impulsive, blunt, aggressive, opinionated, stubborn girl who annoyed him to no end like you. Yep there is no denying it, the three of you are of a certain kind, it's probably why you all butt heads and got along so much. Pretty much mirroring each other, which is why you both loved and wanted strangle one another.

It's not like you hadn't noticed, you were just trying to ignore it. It annoyed you to no end when Raph would brood, for one reason or another. You used to try and cheer him up when he'd get like this but a few to many arguments had really cast that ship a drift and sinking deep into the ocean. Normally you'd ignore it and continue on with your usual... whatever you did, but you were really starting to grow tired of it. And what had really been the final straw? Besides the fact you kept catching him staring at you and looking away when he'd realized you noticed, a song you just loved (A/n: If you don't like or know the song I'm sorry. If you don't know it you should really look it up, it's awesome.) had come one. Quickly rushing over to him you held your hand out, he examined it as if it'd punch him on it's own or something, you cleared your throat and he looked up at you questioningly. "What?" He asked quirking an eye ridge at you. Making a tsk sound as you rolled your eyes, you ordered, "Really? Take it." He obliged, slightly content and amused that you were finally paying attention to him. You gave his arm a tug and he asked, "What do you want?" He feigned annoyance and you huffed. "My jam is on! Come dance with me." You whined and he mulled the offer over in his mind a moment. "I really don't feel like." He smirked and you narrowed your eyes at him. You weren't in the mood for arguing, mainly because you didn't want to sully the mood this song put you in, shrugging you let go of his hand. "Fine. Stay here and brood, see if I care." You released an exasperated breath returning to the "dance floor". He watched you, speechless to your cold behavior. You didn't really like having to, but sometimes a bit of tough love and a kick in the pants was what a loved one needed. Raphael Hamato was no exception to this rule. As you started moving to the beat Mieky had joined you, laughter erupted from your lips as you both danced. "Hot patootie bless my soul, I really love that rock and roll!" You sang along. Mikey's baby blues lit up at the sound of your singing.

"This sounds so familiar. Who is this by?" Casey asked quirking a brow. You laughed and answered, "This song is from a cult classic, known as the Rocky Horror Picture Show. The song is called Hot Patootie, and the singer slash saxophone player is Meat Loaf. I played you a few other songs by him, you really liked his album art." Casey's brown hues lit up and he smiled a wide grin, "Oh yeah, he is super dope." You rolled your eyes smiling wider. Casey followed your rhythm and joined in, the sight made Raph's jaw lock. Not that he was jealous... okay not that'd he openly admit that he was, but Casey was the biggest flirt he'd ever known and the idea of his best friend hitting on you wasn't quite something that'd help his mood. He watched for a minuet, jumping up and striding until he stood between you. "Excuse you?" You huffed rolling your eyes. He remained silent as he grabbed your wrist and pulled you closer to him. Your (e/c) eyes studying his smug features, his green gaze un-moving from your perfect face, then he shrugged with a smug smirk and stated, "I'm cutting in." You smirked and retorted, "Thanks captain obvious." You both swung to the beat, Raph was partially familiar with the song since it was one of your favorites (A/n: Sorry if it's not.) your taste in music was fairly versatile but musicals just happened to be one of your guilty pleasures, and one thing that amused him was that your favorite songs usually ended up being the villain's. Like in Little Shop of Horrors, the dentist song was pretty catchy. You held both his hands, pulling away from him and coming closer to the beat of the song you loved so. Your (e/c) orbs twinkled in the dim light of the old lamp, your (h/c) hair smelled of the rose scented shampoo you enjoyed using, and the feel of your soft small in comparison hands in his made him smile. Taking a deep breath you sang along to one of your favorite parts (A/n: I totally shipped Eddie and Columbia, so this verse is one of my favorite scenes.).

My head used to swim with the perfume I smelt, my hands kind of fumbled with her white plastic belt.

I'd taste her baby pink lipstick and that's when I'd melt, she'd whisper in my ear that tonight she really was mine.

Get back in front put some hair oil on, Buddy Holly was singing his very last song.

With your arms around your girl you try to sing along, you felt pretty good woo, really had a good time!

Raph joined in at the chorus, "Hot patootie bless my soul! I really love that rock and roll!" You laughed as you playfully pushed him, he smirked and pulled you into him. The feel of his plastron against you made your cheeks flush a little. Looking up into his emerald eyes you could feel your heart start to pound, then you let out a yelp when he'd dropped pulling you along with him to the ground. Rolling around he'd wrestled with you, that was another thing he loved about you, you weren't afraid to get down and dirty. You pinned him on his carapace and his green orbs looked into your eyes lovingly. But you knew better, though you weren't as prepared for it as you thought when Raph managed to flip you over. The both of you fighting to pin the other down, but you tired out rather fast and tapped out once he had you in an arm bar. Then a devious spark flashed over his eyes as they traveled down to your trapped form, noticing the evil grin splayed over his lips your (e/c) eyes widened. Stuttering you asked, "Wh-what are you planniiiiiing?!" You began squirming and kicking as his large fingers hit your ticklish spots. "Nooooo! R-Raphael!" You shouted through fits of laughter. He held you fast as he continued to torture you in the most evil way possible. Your face had already begun to turn tomato red and you gasped trying to take in air. "M-mercy!" You pleaded struggling to break free. His evil smile grew wider and he laughed. "Come on short stack you can do it, break free and I'll stop. Or you could just give up and accept your fate." He laughed and you squealed. From what Mikey told you he was also ticklish but he had your arms pinned under you, it was unfair because if only you could get an arm free you'd be able to tickle him and break free. "R-Raph! P-Please, I'm going to pee!" You laughed writhing against him. He waited a few moments longer then decided to take pity on you, finally letting go he watched you get up and run for the bathroom.

He couldn't contain his laughter, your face was still so red and you were clearly out of breath. You couldn't stay mad at him, your smile widened at seeing him happy. "What's so damn funny?" You asked though you already knew the answer. He didn't answer, though he really didn't have to, just the look he'd given you made you roll your eyes. "Whatever." You feigned anger, though he could see right through your act. He reached up, holding out his large, green, three fingered hand out to you, eyeing it suspiciously you slowly reached for it. "Oh come on, it won't bite." He said sarcastically and rolled his eyes. Shaking your head you took it, he pulled you back down and wrapped an arm around you. Your (h/c) hair tickled his nose as he nuzzled your head, cuddling closer you sighed in content and closed your eyes. "You are such a butt." You growled and he chuckled. "Yeah but you love me." He softly spoke and you smiled. "Hmmm. Maybe." You teased. Though you really had the perfect opening you knew it'd be suicide to attempt revenge right this moment, even if you could easily exploit his ticklish spots you didn't have the strength to keep his from returning you to beneath him and deny you any mercy for trying. He ran his hand through your soft, (h/l), (h/c) tresses, breathing deep to take in the scent of your shampoo, absentmindedly massaging the small of your back as he did this, he blushed at the chur that escaped his lips when you trailed your hand over a specific spot on his neck and you giggled. Taking a deep breath you smiled, you could really sleep here like this, though it'd not be much of a good idea since you were laying on the ground near the television and Mikey liked to watch Crognar the Barbarian with high volume. You groaned at the thought of getting up right now. Feeling Raph's embrace tighten around you, you smirked as he growled at Mikey, "If you know what's good for you, you'll come back later." Mikey tried to protest but turned tail and left when you both shot him a glare. You'll make it up to him later, for now you just wanted to cuddle with your hothead terrapin and when he was comfortable enough take your revenge.

**Author's note: Thanks so much for the request. I also wanted to put in the songs that I listened to while writing this, don't really know why. But if you want to look em up I guess, they kinda inspired this chapter, most of them. **

**I Love Rock and Roll - By Joan Jett**

**Hot Patootie and I Would Do Anything for Love - Meat Loaf **

**Dentist - From the Little Shop of Horrors performed by Steve Martin**

**Thanks for reading and please do leave a comment! Hope you enjoyed my reader insert and let me know what you think! ^-^ **


	38. Memory of her pt5 Turtles 2012

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. **

Turtles x Reader (2012)

Leaning against the wall you struggled to take in air, you'd wandered the tunnels for what felt like hours and you really had no idea where you were going. The pain in your tired legs was nothing compared to the ache in your chest, holding a hand over what felt like a chasm in your breast, you didn't fight the tears that welled and began to stream down your dirt smudged face. Your every word has echoed through your mind since your escape, and each one hammers the guilt, shame and hurt that much deeper. "...M-Mikey..." You muttered closing your eyes. Those baby blues that held so much hurt and filled with a great amount of hope. Your hands had began to tremble as you stood in the cold, quiet, dark tunnel. Licking your dusty, dry lips you sighed. "...What exactly is my plan? I can't just go back to them, not after... Uhg! Why?" You shouted slamming your hand against the wall. That look... it still haunts you. The anger, disbelief and pain. All of them... those eyes were filled with relief and hope... but then you spoke. You attacked them, even if it felt wrong you followed the Shredder's orders... until Mikey, you had hesitated. His pleads had some how reached you, he didn't want to fight you and it was apparent. You held your head, crying out as the pain pierced your temples. "I don't wanna remember that! I was wrong... lied to... please." You begged the void. Clutching handfuls of your hair as your cries grew louder. "I'm sorry!" You screamed.

"(Y/n)! What are you doing dudette?" Mikey questioned full of shock. Your eyes narrowed when he said your name, he and his damn brothers tore apart your family, they tried to kill you yet here he stands confused as to why you'd be attacking him. Swinging your sword at him you shouted, "Shut up Turtle!" The pain that flashed through his wide baby blues struck your heart, you grunted and took a short breath from the ache. "Why? Why does it hurt?" You asked your own thoughts. Though you were wide open, holding a hand over your aching chest he still stood there wide eyed, fear and hurt was replaced with... guilt and worry? How dare he, feign concern for you when he was apart of causing it. Letting out a roar you ignored the pain and lunged at him, he dodged your attacks fairly easily. You were relentless but your body was already giving out, the pain spread from your chest and made you lock up, you could feel the lump in your throat as sobs fought to escape. Shaking your head you cursed, "Damn it!" He was confused as to your behavior, it was clear you couldn't make up your mind on whether or not to actually hurt him. This was made even clearer when you caught him off guard, you tackled and pinned him down. Straddling him, his arms were held beneath your legs, your head hung as you lifted your sword, his baby blues widened in fear as you brought it down and he let out a cry. "I-I c-can't..." You huffed. The tip of your sword was hovering just above his plastron, your eyes were closed and your lip quivered. "Why? Y-you took my sister away, t-tried to kill me... yet I can't bring myself..." You forced out trying to stifle your sobs. His eyes became the size of plates when a clear droplet fell upon his cheek, your shoulders had began to tremble and your grip on your blade tightened. With a shout you lifted it over and brought it down, stabbing it into the ground inches from his head. "(Y-Y/n)... it's me... your friend. We never tried to kill you." He spoke softly. Your (e/c) gaze fell onto his face, studying his features and he tried a soft smile.

"Try to remember... We used to train together and then we'd eat pizza, gummy worm, jalapeno, and anchovies. You never understood why I loved to play video games so much, but you'd play them with me anyway, a-and you'd lose but sometimes I'd let you win... Y-you were so close to my brother L-..." Mikey started. "Mikey!" Two voices called out and you were thrown from pinning him. "G-guys wait!" Mikey shouted getting up. "You stay away from my little brother!" Raph yelled charging toward you. "Stop!" Mikey shouted. Your stomach knotted and you blocked his sai with a tanto. Your eyes had once again hardened and you tuned out what ever was being said. Rolling over the ground you grabbed your sword, lifting it just in time to block Leo's katanas. Blocking another strike from Leo you kicked Raph back, a swing from a bo staff caught you off guard and there was already a welt forming across your cheek. Growling your attacks grew more fierce, throwing one turtle into another then blocking another strike from the hot head. But you were losing ground, he pushed you back and you lost your footing. His eyes were white in blind fury, he raised his weapon and you held your chin up with a hardened glare awaiting the strike. Suddenly a chain wrapped around his wrist and stopped him. Your eyes traveled over to the orange banded turtle shouting something at you, he was struggling to pull the chain tighter and it suddenly hit you. With a quick nod you threw a smoke pellet and vanished. He helped you even though you were just fighting his brothers. The idea was ludicrous and had boggled your mind. You couldn't stop thinking about what he'd said... "You were so close to my brother L-..." You shook your head. Drawing your sword you looked down to it, the blade glistening in the moonlight and you sighed at your reflection. Those eyes. "Try to remember... I'm your friend." You groaned and clutched the hilt tighter. "Gummy worm, jalapeno and anchovies... pizza." His words echoed through your cluttered mind and your stomach growled. "Th-that sounds so... disgusting," you coughed covering your mouth but your body said otherwise as your mouth drooled at the thought.

~ Time skip ~

Another fight with the turtles and allies. Somehow yet again you managed to find yourself alone with the orange clad turtle. You were going to strike, last time you'd been punished for your hesitation, he blocked with his nunchuck but that hope in his baby blues hadn't dwindled. You growled as you fought with him, though it was more of you striking and he just dodged your every move. "(Y/n)... don't you remember?" He asked. His eyes had pleaded for you to stop... he was desperate for you to listen but how could you? He was the enemy wasn't he? You had forced him back and swung, your sword stopped once again just above his plastron, your hand gripped his shoulder as you pushed his carapace against the wall. Your eyes widened as you looked into those fearful yet hope filled eyes, you were shocked by what had slipped from your lips, "M-Mikey?" His mouth fell agape as he nodded. Your hands were trembling as you lowered your blade asking, "Wh-what...?" Up until now you hadn't known their names, you'd only referred to them as Shredder did, but somehow you knew his name and it held meaning to you. Then his words from last time struck you, "...You're friend... you were so close to my brother L-..." "Leo..." You finished softly. His eyes lit up and he smiled. "Y-you do remember... It's in there somewhere." He cried out happily. "I was so scared... they all said you weren't coming back! I knew they were wrong! Come on! We can go be a family again!" He exclaimed as happy tears streamed down his freckled cheeks. You let out a cry as the memory forced it's way out... Being tied to that pole... the claw marks... "Don't act like the fact they didn't come for me hurts, I never wanted them to!" You shouted. "(Y/n)." Rahzar said jumping down from his perch. "What are you doing? Finish him!" He ordered and you grit your teeth. Your own cries sent shivers down your spine, the feel of you thrashing about on that pole and being freed... falling into the arms of... Mikey. He had handed you over to his brother Leo... they cared for you... It wasn't the turtles... they were devastated to find you like that... no it was... "It was you..." You muttered.

~ Present ~

The memory of your first encounter with them flashed before you.

"(Y/n)?" Mikey called out tears of joy brimming his baby blues. "Y-you're alive?" Donnie asked in disbelief. "B-but that's impossible..." Leo muttered in complete shock. "Surprised to see that your plan failed? Turtles." You growled narrowing your eyes at the group of terrapins. "Plan? What are you- ... hey!" Raph shouted as they all struck down your projectiles. "I won't go down so easily and you'll pay for what you've done!" You shouted locking swords with Leo. "(Y/n)... What is with you? What happened -" Raph started but was cut off by a kick from Fish face. The brothers were hurt and confused by your rage. You were on Shredder's side... even though you... died. You were killed by the Shredder's men and somehow you're here, alive, fighting for them...

"No! Stop it!" You cried to no one. Suddenly you were thrust forward, you still didn't know where you were going but you didn't care anymore, your feet carried you through the tunnel, footsteps echoing off the miserably bare walls, your hair whipped about and your eyes stung from the tears you had shed. Losing your footing you'd fallen down, stretching out your arms to break your fall, you let out a pained hiss as your palms had been scraped up, your knee ached and your ankle was swelling. Great could you be any more cliche? You laid there a moment, taking in deep breaths as you tried to calm yourself you clenched your eyes shut, letting out a shaky breath you forced yourself up into a sitting position. Looking down to your bleeding dirty hands you sighed, "Pretty much how I feel... My hands are stained..." Looking up to study your surroundings your eyes widened, the place felt familiar but was anything than welcoming. Somehow you weren't surprised to find it in this sort of condition, forcing yourself to your feet you slowly trekked into abandoned home. Kraang bots were still strewn about the floor, parts of the ceiling had crumbled, the pinball machine and arcade games laid on their sides the cords splayed out as they were practically torn from where ever they drew power. Your heart wrenched at the sight... of what it must have felt like when all of this occurred. Sneaking around the Kraang's security hadn't proved to be very difficult, deciding you didn't want to have to tip toe around the place you drew your weapon, disposing of them took little effort and you actually felt some sort of satisfaction in it. Making your way into the dojo you felt a strange sense of peace as your gaze traveled up the tree growing inside, you stiffened at the feeling of something placing what felt like a hand on your shoulder, turning your jaw fell as the tall rat known as Splinter gazed down at you. "You did good today, I am glad my sons and I were right to trust you. My child, but be prepared this is truly only the beginning." He said giving your shoulder a squeeze and you couldn't stop yourself from nodding. "Hai, Master Splinter." You bowed.

You wiped the tears forming away, a small smile broke across your lips at the memory, the ache lifting just a little and you looked around more. Walking into the kitchen you took a deep breath, strangely it still reeked of the odd pizzas the guys would order and you laughed at the way your stomach growled as your mouth drooled at the thought of the dinner you'd all have. Some of your favored memories took place in here making food for the guys, watching Mikey work on what would be his culinary blunders, important discussions of things going on in the city, and just sometimes just hanging around. Running your hands over the counter you let out a contented sigh, only fragments of your time down here in the sewer were coming through but it was a start and it was long over due. As your fingers trailed over the mostly smooth surface you memorized each nick, dip, dent, and scratch. A strange aroma had filled the air making your nose twitch, you breathed it in smiling as you allowed the memory to play out before you. "What is that?" You asked covering your nose as Mikey dropped the box on to the counter and let out a satisfied hum as his mouth closed over half the slice of pizza he held. "Pizza. Want some?" He asked and you quirked a brow. "What's on it?" You asked looking over the strange "pie". Swallowing what was left he counted off the ingredients, "Mozzarella cheese, pizza sauce, anchovies, jalapeno and gummy worms." Your eye twitched as you made a gagging sound, "That sound disgusting!" He let out a laugh and shrugged, "More for me." You watched as he began to devour the repulsive dish, but curiosity had really began to get the better of you and you held up your hand making him eye you with confusion. "I uh... was wondering, if I could try a slice." You said turning from him slightly embarrassed. He smirked and pushed the box toward you, "Knock yourself out." You eyed it for a moment, his baby blues watching with amusement and hope as you slowly brought it up to your lips. Swallowing hard you shrugged and bit down on it. Chewing your face morphed from confused to disgust then into surprised and finally enjoyment. "Wow... that's weird." You admitted and grabbed another slice. "Yeah boy! I uh... mean girl." Mikey laughed rubbing the back of his head.

Washing your hands in the sink you hissed at the stinging the water caused, growling at the pain you grit your teeth. "What are you doing?" A voice asked from behind. "N-nothing," you called over your shoulder. "Tsk, right. Let me see." Raph said grabbing your wrist. "What happened?" He asked looking down at the gash in your hand. "I lost my grip... usually I'm more careful but..." You answered motioning the knife in the other side of the sink. "I'll be right back," he said silently commanding you to stay put. He quickly returned shaking his head as forced your hand back under water, you winced at the disinfectant he poured onto your still bleeding hand and he scoffed, "Don't be such a baby." You mocked him by mouthing what he said when he turned to go through the med kit and sticking your tongue out at him. "I saw that," he stated as returned to your wound. "What? I didn't do anything," you feigned innocence and looked away. He smirked and began wrapping your hand. "Yeah sure. It's not too tight is it?" He asked watching you look over his handy work. You shook your head and smiled, "No, it's fine." "Good." He gave a soft smile as he went to put the med kit away. He froze when you wrapped your arms around him and nuzzled against his carapace muttering a, "Thank you Raphael." He blushed a little and shrugged trying to play it cool, "Eh don't mention it." Slowly releasing him you cleaned off the knife you were working with and returned to preparing dinner. Looking over your hand you smiled, the wrap faded until just the dirty scrapes stared back at you. With a sigh you shoved your hands under the running water and washed them gingerly. "Guys.." You muttered. Drying your hands you head into the common room, the dim silence was deafening, your brow furrowed as it finally registered that somethings had been missing. Obviously the turtles and their Sensei but... as your eyes fell onto the empty space in front of the bench in the middle of the room you titled your head in confusion. The television is gone? You glanced around, wondering if it'd been thrown or knocked over, something told you that you'd been here before and it was there even after the invasion...

Turning back to where the t.v would be you did a double take. "So Captain Ryan travels through space saving people and the such?" You asked turning to Leo who'd normally be so enveloped into his show that pretty much life away from the screen normally wouldn't matter until it was over. He just nodded still entirely shocked that you actually wanted to sit here with him and watch it. You were truly intrigued with the Leader's favorite show and finally now that you both weren't doing anything you sat beside him a little sad you missed the beginning. You felt bad for asking questions about it while it was on but he didn't seem to mind, leaning in closer to the t.v you lost yourself in the dialog being exchanged between two characters and Leo couldn't help but stare at you. Silently questioning if you were really that into it or just mocking him, he cleared his throat but you seemed to ignore him. He narrowed his eyes at you, was this because he had done something similar to you? Did you try to get his attention while he was watching his favorite show and this was your way of getting revenge and telling him? He raised an eye ridge when your hand shot out grabbing his as a character met his end on screen, his deep blue eyes widened at the sight of your small digits curling around his large green ones. He cleared his throat again and swallowed hard as his eyes traveled from you back to the screen, it really hadn't helped that a romance scene between the Captain and the wealthy daughter of the man who just died was now on. After a little while your grip tightened drawing his attention and you turned to him exclaiming with a light in your eyes, "This show is AMAZING!" He smiled and let out a soft laugh, "I know right. I'm glad to see you like it." You grinned ear to ear. Turning back to the screen you let out a yawn and stretched letting his hand go for only a few moments. Smiling you walked through the common room and stopped in front of what looked like a garage of some sort.

Your eyes traveled over the only slightly disturbed setting before you, looking over the contents you were uncertain if the mess was because of the Kraang or the owner. Striding over to the desk your eyes ran over the papers and projects cluttering the surface. Muttering caught your attention and you glanced over to find the purple clad turtle leaning over a project, blow torch in hand and tongue stuck out the side of his mouth. "Hey Donnie what are you working on?" You asked leaning over his shoulder. "Oh hey (Y/n), I'm just working on a part of the turtle mech I'm building." He answered glancing over at you then returning his chocolate gaze to his work. "Cool. So the plan is to use it against the Kraang?" You asked looking over what appeared to be a part of a leg. "That's the plan. Hey could you hand me that wrench?" He asked pointing to the stray tool leaning against a sheet of metal. "Sure." You smiled picking it up and tossing it to him. He caught in and began tightening a bolt. You couldn't help but watch, it always amazed you that he could build practically anything from what ever he found or could scrounge up. Standing behind him you watched him connect few pieces and he cringed beneath your stare. "Uh... (Y/n) c-can I help you? ... Like is there something you needed?" He asked lifting his mask and looking up at you. "Huh? Oh no. ... Am I bothering you?" You asked quirking a brow. He panicked and sputtered an explanation, "N-no! It's just you're towering over me and I thought you might have needed something. But you were just silently standing there and it was making me a little nervous..." "Donnie. Donnie. It's cool you just had to let me know. Would you work better if I left? I wouldn't want to be disruption or a nuisance." You cut him off. "Not at all. You're not a nuisance, but perhaps you could give me a bit more space?" He asked nervously. You smiled and nodding stepping back a few feet. "You know you don't have to stand. There is a chair over there that you can bring over to sit on." He said over his shoulder. "Okay. Thanks." You smiled and dragged the chair over before sitting to watch the nerd work.

You held your elbows as you trudged toward the bedrooms, your eye lids were growing heavy and you wanted some sleep. Passing the metal doors you stopped in front of one that was a little smaller than the others, slowly opening it you were greeted with the scent of jade. You let out a hum as you stepped inside the dim room, the only light that poured in was from outside, your shadow stretched across the near bare floor and your eyes traveled over the contents. A futon laid rolled out on the floor with a large white blanket and pillow atop, a small wooden chest sat beside it, as you entered your foot tapped an ornate box beside the door. Kneeling in front of it you opened the cabinet doors, your tired eyes widened as they fell upon the treasures with in, a photo of a happy couple, a plaque with a strange insignia on it, an offering dish and a holder to burn incense sat inside. Instinctively you grabbed the hidden box of matches and lit an incense cone, bowing as you said a prayer to respect those who have passed on. "I won't fail. Shredder will pay." You angry words echoed through your mind as rose back to a sitting position. "If he was my enemy... why did he keep me alive... and tell me I was his daughter? What was his angle?" You asked the memorial. No answer had come, not that you expected one. "I have to make things right. First I'll rest and then head out to find the turtles... I just hope things between us can be mended..." You muttered crawling under the covers. "L-Leo..." You whispered wrapping your arms around your pillow and hiding your face in it as you drifted off.

**Author's note: Alrighty guys, I have posted a journal on Deviantart to say that Requests are semi-closed. What I mean by this is I'll take them but they'll be put on a waiting list and will be posted when I can write and post them. But I want to encourage you to continue to request, I however made some guidelines so I'll leave a link here to the journal depicting the criteria. I also wanna say that it's not first come first serve, it all depends on the time it'll take for research and to write it out. Thanks guys so much for reading, requesting, your kind words and time. It really means alot to me. Much love to you all!**

**Link to Journal:**

** journal/Fan-Fiction-Request-Waiting-List-521245492**

**Thanks for reading and please do leave a comment! Hope you enjoyed my reader insert and let me know what you think! ^-^ **


	39. Memory of her pt6 Turtles 2012

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. **

**Author's Note: Spoiler Alert! If you haven't watched Casey Jones vs the Underworld and don't want spoilers you might wanna come back later. I'm kinda over joyed that I called with this story Shredder's new plan though. I know I'm pushing it but let me have it, please? XD Anyway guys I have realized it's been a long while since I have written for the other Turtles and I am SUPER sorry about that. Updates might get a little dicey since I've gotten pretty busy lately but I want you all to know that there is a new chapter for (Leo, Donnie and hopefully Mikey) in the works. Also I do wanna put some time to the side for watashi no yoru o atatameru since I have yet to post any of the naughty chapters, so that's also a factor. Anyway guys hope you enjoy and thanks so much!**

Turtles x Reader (2012)

The guys had returned to the lair, it was still trashed and not quite something they wanted to be greeted with. Their welcome home hadn't felt as they'd hoped and it was very apparent. They tried to make the best of it, the will and want to rebuild poking its way out. For there was hope... right? As they started to clean up Leo found himself standing before the small metal door and with a sigh he'd pulled it open prepared to be faced with the damage that it may have faced. His azure eyes widened in shock as the light behind him poured in bringing the condition of the room into view. It was tidy, the bed was a bit unkempt, the scent of jade still lingered in the air as if someone had burned incense recently, it was still a pretty bare room but somehow was a still frame of a friend lost in the madness, frozen in time... He took a deep breath and stepped inside. "Hamato sama..." Your voice called from behind him. Another shadow stretched across the floor and a bit up the wall. Quickly turning around his brow furrowed, the door was still wide open and no one was there. Sighing he looked down to the ornate box, he'd only been in here once or twice and curiosity of the contents within had always struck him. Kneeling in front of it he'd opened the cabinet doors and his eyes widened. Sure the photo and plaque was intriguing but... there were ashes... And they were fresh. So fresh in fact that smoke was still rising from now smoldering cone. But who? His jaw locked at the thought. "Had she been here? Oh no... What if she tells Shredder?" He asked under his breath as he closed the doors. Quickly standing and exiting the room he rushed toward the dojo, he needed to speak with Splinter. "Leo? What's wrong?" Raph asked as the eldest made a B-line through the common room. He had gone unanswered as his green stare followed his brother and leader. "Hey Raph mind giving me a hand?" Donnie called as he headed toward his lab. Raph cast one more look to where their brother had gone before striding over to help Donnie.

~ Top side ~

Kneeling on a rooftop your eyes watched the streets, the humans have returned it'd seem the guys were successful on defeating the Kraang, however that means the Shredder is the city's biggest threat now. He'd been expanding his empire through the lowly street gangs, only one remained to be on it's own and if you knew any better, which you did Shredder won't keep it that way for long. You held your head at the sight... April was setting up a stand with her father to provide food to the citizens. "It'd probably go alot smoother if you stopped fighting." April smiled. "Uhg... my head." You groaned. Opening your eyes you turned, something was coming... the sound was so familiar. That voice... Your stared widened as you darted for the shadows. "C-Casey?" You muttered looking over the human boy. What was he doing out here alone? You trailed behind, not letting him out of your sight but far enough to go unnoticed. He'd stopped as an alarm had gone off. "What is he doing?" You asked as he ran into the building. Watching closely as he engaged the Purple Dragons you couldn't help but smile as the rebel teen beat the punk gang currently under Shredder's control. That is until the new leader emerged... your stomach knotted as your eyes fell upon Hun, you already knew Casey didn't stand a chance, and you pulled your hood up. Standing you held your arm out to keep balance... he needed your help, he was really getting it handed to him but you were still in no condition to fight. Shaking your head you growled, "I can't take this! This is taking to long... Come on (y/n) fight!" You struggled to take a step forward but your legs were straining, breathing heavily you cursed and fell to your knees. The pain is too great, you couldn't force the tears away. "Why? Why am I so damn weak?" You demanded punching the ground. That really hadn't helped but you didn't care. The sound of sirens caught your attention and you watched as the Dragons fled the scene. "Casey." You mouthed. If he was caught he'd be in serious trouble... if you couldn't help fight then maybe you could cause a distraction. It wasn't hard to misdirect the cops, no offense but they weren't very bright, as soon as Casey was at a safe distance you let out a sigh of relief and fled.

Slinging your bag over your shoulder you trudged through the dark streets, the foot were still searching for you, from what you gathered Shredder has a personal score to settle and you couldn't help the maniacal smile taking your lips. "Hope that "eye closer" hurt you bastard." You gave a soft laugh at the memory of throwing that metsubishi in his face, the way it exploded, sand and metal shavings flying everywhere, it was so beautiful. Finally reaching your destination you stopped, kneeling before the closed metal door and picking the lock. Quietly slipping inside the now abandoned garage you pulled the door closed and headed further inside, no one would be using this place anymore now that the Kraang are gone... they may or may not return but that wasn't your main concern at the moment. Setting your bag down you let out a sigh, slumping onto the ground and resting your forehead on your bent knees. You could have waited. Now that the Kraang were gone the turtles were sure to return home. Yet you still don't feel ready to face them... you want to, you really do but how could you? Shaking your head you lean back against one of the cars, the cool metal caressing the back of your head. Opening your eyes you sighed as they fell on the reflection the shiny car opposite of you cast, you pulled out a small mirror from your bag, looking at yourself in it you ran a finger over the scars adorning your face, one stretched from your right cheek slanting down to the jaw and the another went straight down your left eye leaving a small break in your eye brow. Setting the mirror down you closed your eyes, there was a bit of self pity deep inside but you'd never show it, this was all your doing anyway... if you'd left when you had the chance... "No... No more regrets. I can make this right. ...I miss you, guys." You muttered in the dark. You'd been a little surprised at the fact that the owners of these cars hadn't locked their doors but you shrugged it off as you climbed into one, adjusting the seat so it'd go as far back as possible and you could lay down. It struck you a bit odd that it had that new car smell, though it wasn't a bad thing and it's seats were really comfortable. The question of what you'd do next will have to wait til morning as you drifted off to sleep.

~ Time skip ~

Wandering the streets had really given you a lot of time to think, the anger boiling in your gut had made you want to lash out at those how pass on by giving you pitiful looks, questioning if you are alright and the whispers of your condition, assuming you were like that from the invasion. If only they knew... a darker force was rising in the depths of this city. Strolling along the near empty street you let your mind wander, slightly hoping to stumble across something that'd trigger a good memory, heaven knows you could use the pick me up. Turning the corner you found yourself in the park. Strolling over to the swing set you sat down, holding the cool chains swaying a little. You'd sat in silence for a little bit and nearly jumped out of your skin when you heard someone else walking into the park. Turning your (e/c) gaze toward the entrance you felt a rock hit your gut, your throat tightened up so much you were speechless and certain you'd pass out from lack of oxygen. Standing there just as stunned as you was April O'neil. She drew her tessen though she looked more like she wanted to cry than use it, surely the guys had informed her of what had happened and you could understand their plight. Sighing you turned from her allowing your eyes to fall back to the asphalt. "I'm not looking for a fight..." You informed her. She was still tense but lowered her weapon as she replied, "Fairly odd for you to be here then." Her words stung but you nodded, "I guess... Since waking up I haven't exactly been... right." Her light blues widened as she fought the sting in her eyes and chest. She could tell what she said hurt and if you were really there to do Shredder's bidding they wouldn't have. Sighing she stepped closer, still leery as she inquired, "Then what are you doing here?" You mulled the question over for a minuet before answering, "I don't really know. I've been wandering around looking to piece the fragments of my past I've managed to collect back together." She was afraid she'd regret the question but she needed to ask, "What does the Shredder think of that?" Your eyes hardened in a cold glare, snapping your head in her direction you snarled, "To hell with that bastard." She was taken aback by your words and it was clear her head was spinning. Sighing you added, "I know he lied to me. I barely escaped his clutches... he has his clan searching for me... to settle a score." Nodding she sat on the swing beside you and asked, "So... what happened?"

About an hour had passed as you filled April in on what had transpired with the Shredder. "And that's how I escaped... He is pretty angry about me fucking up his eyes but I could careless. Since then I have been trying to remember... And figure out a way to tell the guys I know the truth now, that I am sorry for the things I have done." You finished closing your eyes. "Wow. That is quite the tale... So you had managed to find your way to the lair? Why didn't you stay and tell them?" April asked glancing over at you. You scoffed, "Do you really think they'd believe me?" She lowered her gaze and sighed, "I guess not... especially with what happened when they did with Karai." You held your head... "Karai..." You muttered. "Hey are you okay?" April asked watching you. "Y-yeah... it's just... when a memory is triggered... it just hurts..." You struggled to explain. She nodded though you weren't looking. She wasn't sure how to help and it hurt watching you struggle like this. She had a bit of doubt that you were telling the truth but if you wanted to you would have already hurt her. "Let me take you to the guys... maybe Donnie might know what to do." April suggested and you vigorously shook your head. "No. No... Gah! I'm fine.." You tried to reassure her but it was clear that you weren't. Taking a deep breath she grabbed your wrist and began dragging you along. "What're you doing? I said I'm fine." You protested but she ignored you. "Stop!" You shouted tearing your wrist from her grasp, as she turned her eyes widened, you were barely able to stand on your own and yet you were trying to convince her you were okay. "Just let me help you. Look what they've done to you, I will not stand by and do nothing again!" She shouted angrily, tears had began to form. "A-April... ah! J-just go.." You groaned turning to leave. "No! Please..." She begged and you shook your head adamant on your decision. "I can't. It hurts too much!" You confessed. "How do you think we feel? Mikey was falling apart without you! We all were! We felt... so guilty. You died... right in front of us and we were powerless to do anything... Then you come back... as our enemy. (Y/n)... please come back with me... we can settle this all out." She said between sobs. Your heart ached and you really wanted to say no... but you also wanted to say yes. You missed them and felt guilty to. With a soft sigh you held out your hand to her.

With every step you'd grown more nervous as you trekked through the sewer heading toward the lair. April squeezed your hand reassuringly. The guys were in the dojo seeming to be training, slowly you booth entered the lair. You stopped dead in your tracks at the end of the common room, refusing to go any further. April sighed and ran into the dojo. You could hear their voices and you were panicking. The urge to run was prominent but your legs felt as though they were anchored down, you couldn't move and you were frightened. The family emerged from the dojo and Mikey exclaimed, "(Y/n)!" He rushed toward and wrapped you in a tight hug. Your lip quivered as you hugged back. "I already explained what happened." April informed you as the others approached. You looked up to meet their gazes, trying to hold back the tears forming in your (e/c) eyes.

**Thanks for reading and please do leave a comment! Hope you enjoyed my reader insert and let me know what you think! ^-^ **


End file.
